Purpose has Choices
by chele35
Summary: The Grounders and Mountain Men taught The 100 hard lessons. Lessons the remaining Arkers have yet to fully learn. Clarke has had the hardest lessons from all three people and has changed dramatically. Can Lexa find the Clarke she fell in love with? Or will Clarke be lost to all and the Sky Princess be all that remains?
1. Purpose has Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

 **Chapter 1:**

Walking away from Camp Jaha, Clarke knows she can't turn for one last look or she won't be able to continue on her new path. She's conflicted and her heart hurts but she's reassured in the fact that she cannot help her people like this right now. Not with these dark emotions filling her heart, brain, and soul. She walks with purpose to TonDC. " _If I'm to be assured my people are safe, I must reach Lexa before she leaves for Polis."_

The sun has nearly set when she reaches the outskirts of the town. She pauses to gather her thoughts and settle her emotions before pushing forward. " _I must not show her how much she hurt me. I must show strength. I must protect my people. Whatever the cost,"_ Clarke thinks to herself. She finds strength in these words and begins to repeat them with more passion and conviction each step closer to her target.

As she steps into the town, she briefly takes notice in the people moving about. Many are working on the rebuilding process and much is still needed to be done. Her mantra helps her remain stoic and suppresses the guilt that threatens to bubble up. Knowing she has a purpose for coming, she moves towards the Commanders tent without skipping a beat.

At first, she doesn't notice the stares and wide eyes directed at her as she comes into view of the Grounders on her path. It may be disbelief or disgust but she cares not. As she closes in on the Commanders tent, Grounders, women, children, and men, are actually lining the sides of her path. The town is quiet and to many this would have been unnerving. She doesn't even spare a glance at the people; she's indifferent and keeps her pace.

Lexa, noticing the sudden change, exits her tent to address it. She abruptly stops at the sight before her. " _My weakness. She lives!"_ she thinks to herself. Her heart begins to pound hard and fast and gasp escapes her before she can replace her Commander's mask.

Clarke picks up on this drop in the Commander's defenses and she realizes that she has the upper hand. She stalks forward, her expression changing to that of a predator, and stops when she knows she has invaded the Commanders space in a show of power.

"Sky Princess," Lexa states as she wars with keeping up her Commander façade.

"Commander," Clarke responds but it is devoid all emotion.

Moments pass and neither moves. Continuing to stare, Clarke's hands start to move to her belt and she removes her gun and knife from their holders before going to her boot to remove her dagger. She drops the weapons on the table to her left and steps passed the Commander, into the tent. She walks a few paces in before she hears Lexa join her.

Clarke keeps her back to Lexa as she walks over to the table covered in maps. "Clarke, state your business," Lexa states in a stern manor. She did not appreciate Clarke disrespecting her in front of her clan and her anger was getting the best of her.

"That is Sky Princess to you Commander. We are not friends."

In her periphery, Clarke sees Lexa walk around the table to face her. "Fine but the question is the same."

Clarke, showing that Lexa doesn't matter, begins to go through the maps in front of her. "I need to secure a few things before I leave."

"Clarke, the TriKru cannot help you. We have an agreement stating such with the Mountain."

Clarke can feel Lexa's eyes boring into her. Old feelings of trust and hope she felt for Lexa try to surface but she forces them back down. "No you don't."

Confused, Lexa stands upright at Clarkes words. "Clarke, you heard it for yourself from Emerson. How can there be doubt? A question?"

Clarke looks up and notices that Lexa is standing before her, not the Commander. " _She has no idea what I'm capable of, what I've done. I don't need a weapon to be dangerous."_

"Clarke, why are you here?" Lexa almost begs. Clarkes appearance and change in character has shaken her very foundation and she is losing her strength to keep this game going. "There's nothing to be done. It is over. You must find peace within yourself and move on. You must lead your people."

"You're right Lexa. It is over and I am moving on so that I can help my people the best way I know how." Clarke pauses to take in Lexa's reaction to her words. Lexa begins to move and Clarke can see that Lexa is falling into old habits. "STOP!" Clarke shouts as she slams her fists down on the table in front of her and looks down. _"I am not the weak child of before."_ She doesn't want comfort and definitely not from Lexa.

"I need to know the status of our alliance. Does it still stand?" she finally gets out after taking a moment to calm her emotions. She looks back up to better detect any false words that may come from Lexa.

Realizing this, Lexa takes care with her words. "The alliance can be no more. This is necessary to protect my people from the mountain."

Curious, Clarke wonders why Lexa now fears the Mt. Weather people more now than before. "Why did you take the deal? What did they threaten?" Clarke notices Lexa's hands folding into fists at her sides as her anger flares. _Good, give me a fight_. "Tell me now Commander I have little time and less patience."

"How dare you talk to me like that. I'm the Commander of twelve nations. I do not answer to you. You will respect my power regardless of personal feelings of betrayal. You do not know what danger you are poking little girl." Lexa is furious. Anyone outside the tent could hear them talking and she will not have her people thinking she is weak. She cannot afford it. They would kill her and the world would once again dive into a life of war amongst the clans. It would be chaos and the Sky People would be the first targets as they were the weakest. She turns from Clarke and goes to sit on her thrown. She will remind Clarke of her power. "Without me, your people are nothing, dead. You are the weakest of the clans. You must see recognize this."

Clarke chuckles. This enrages Lexa and she throws her dagger at the post near where Clarke is standing. Clarke doesn't flinch and Lexa's fire suddenly freezes over. Clarke defiantly stares her in the eye. "What. Did. They. Threaten? Or do you suddenly not know english anymore?"

Lexa's throat runs dry. "Indra, water!" Within seconds Indra arrives with a pitcher of water and hands a glass to Lexa. "Leave us, but stay near." Indra, nods at her Heda and glares at Clarke as she walks past her on her way out of the text. Clarke pays her no attention and stays fixed on Lexa.

"Answer me, Commander." Her voice is dripping with venom. Lexa jolts a little at her words and Clarke picks up on the Commanders hands shaking ever so slightly. _A common person would probably never pick up on how easy it is to unnerve their Commander._

Her stare increases in its intensity before Lexa finally replies. "They threatened to bomb every city in the coalition. Said that they had larger, more devastating bombs called nukes. They would use those on the larger populated areas like Polis. I could not let that happen. My people. They trust me to keep them safe. The Mountain gave me the option to return those taken from the coalition without bloodshed but at the price of the alliance with the Sky People. It was the cost of thousands of people versus hundreds. It is my duty to save as many as I can."

"Sacrifice is necessary. I understand." Clarke answers. "I too have sacrificed."

"Then why are you here? I cannot help you and your presence could get my people killed." Lexa's voice is showing hints of desperation and Clarke knows she must stop playing with her if she is to get what she came for. "I am here to renew the alliance. My people may not trust you and yours but we do not want a war either. The people you made the alliance have fallen. You can renew the alliance with the Sky People without fear of retaliation."

Silence fills the tent and Clarke goes back to searching through the maps. "What do you mean, the Mountain alliance has fallen?"

Clarke finds the map she was looking for and pulls it to the top so that it is displayed in front of her. "I mean the Mountain has fallen. Their leaders are no longer among the living. Your alliance with them no longer exists… Now, do you have something I can write with?"

Confused, Lexa rises from her thrown and approaches the end of the table. She wants to be closer to Clarke but still have something between them. Her mind races at Clarkes words and none of the outcomes she imagines come without a heavy price and a harder future. She picks up her writing implement and hands it to Clarke. Clarke absentmindedly reaches out to take it but before she can pull her hand back, Lexa has wrapped her strong hands around Clarkes hand and wrist. The connection is filled with electricity. It is a feeling neither girl can describe other than that which is filled with emotion, longing, and pure power. Clarkes purpose hesitates as she looks up into Lexa's worried expression. "What did you do Clarke?" Lexa's eyes begin to water.

"I got my people back, but not without sacrifice." Clarke begins thinking her mantra again and she slowly regains her strength and sense of purpose. Lexa sees the brief shift to the old Clarke before losing it again. Her heart skips a beat at the quick glimpse of the hope she once had. "And don't call me Clarke. I won't ask again." At that, Lexa releases her grip and Clarke returns her attention to the map.

"On this map, where have your scouts noted other remnants of the Ark?" Clarke offers the crude pen back to Lexa and moves to the side to give the other woman space. Lexa moves around the table and notices that Clarke has identified the locations of TonDC, Camp Jaha, and Mt. Weather on the map already. She starts to make hear additions when Clarke speaks again. "The Sky People will aid in your rebuilding efforts of TonDC and in return, your warriors will train Sky Guards in hand to hand defense and the use of your weapons. The Sky People cannot rely on guns, it is short sighted and limited."

"Agreed"

"Healers of both our clans will share knowledge."

"Agreed"

"Your hunters will train the Sky hunters, as designated by Bellamy. In return, we will provide grown food during the winter months so that your people do not starve."

"Agreed"

"You will provide security for the Sky People (protect them) and we will help with long range fire and weapons of mass destruction should fights with other clans arise. These high impact weapons will not be missles or nukes but they will be along the lines of grenades."

"Agreed" Lexa finishes and finds Clarke has moved to the other side of the table, taking up Lexa's first position. "Anything else?"

"If you cross my people again, I will wipe you off the face of the earth. As I did the Mountain."

Lexa's eyes widen at the threat and she stands fully upright as Clarke reaches across to grab the finished map. "Do what you must to me, if you must. But know there will be repercussions to such retaliation."

Clarke finishes rolling up the map before looking back to Lexa. "I'm not worried about retaliation." She taps the rolled up parchment on the table and starts towards the door. She pauses and turns to look at Lexa once more. She's standing by the table and it looks like she is using the table to stand. "In three days, go to Camp Jaha and begin to fulfill your promises. I will know if you do not. Do not force my hand." Lexa nods her response; too choked up for words.

Satisfied, Clarke returns on her path to the tent exit when she hears Lexa's final question. "Why do you not fear retaliation?" Clarke doesn't respond as images of the horrors she's done rapidly flash through her mind. She steps out of the tent and begins putting her weapons back on her person. Indra has heard the whole conversation and her rage is wafting off her in waves. Clarke feels it but it doesn't affect her anymore. She also doesn't pause at the audience of Grounders that have been waiting to see the outcome of her sudden presence in their town. She moves towards the crowd and they part as though they don't know if she will burn them with a mere glance or touch or as though she has elevated to that of a flesh and blood God.

Lexa exits the tent and upon seeing her people acting like this her concern for Clarke is overwritten by a flurry of emotions that conflict so strongly it can only be perceived as anger to the people around her. She storms after Clarke and grabs her arm; roughly turning the other woman around. Her eyes are filled with strong emotions and Clarke is only too familiar. "Why do you not have guards? Why do you not fear retaliation?"

"I don't need guards." Their audience gasps at both Clarkes response and how she is speaking to their Heda. The two women at the center of their interest continue to glare at each other; neither willing to bend to the other. "Do not cross me, Commander. Nothing good ever comes from backing me in the corner." Clarke yanks her arm from the Commanders grip and many expect a fight to break out between the two.

"I will not ask you again. Why do you not fear retaliation?" The Grounders Heda is strong and her glare and posture are showing it. The people swell with pride and their confidence grows.

Indra comes to stand next to her Commander, sword drawn and focused on the blonde girl infront of her. "Answer Heda you petulant child. Or be struck down," Indra snarls. Some cheers and murmurs escape the crowd but the two leaders ignore them.

Clarke takes a step back and a chuckle escapes her. She wipes her face with her free hand before looking back on the Commander. "You really don't know, do you?" Lexa doesn't change in posture or expression. Clarke sees a raised platform to her right and she makes her way over to it. Confused, the Grounders collect in front of her awaiting a speech, while Lexa and Indra go to stand with Clarke. Clarke raises her hand and quiet is the response. Everyone waits to hear what the Sky Princess has to say and for some reason Lexa feels that she cannot breath as the suspense overcomes her.

"The 100 naïve children sent by the Ark to the ground were sent to their deaths. The earth was not supposed to support life for many centuries to come. The Grounders we encountered molded these children and caused them to rapidly adapt to a new and brutal world. I was one of them." Clarke paused and let her words sink in. She heard some boo's and murmurs but for the most part she had the attention of the crowd. She began to work the stage for bigger impact. "We did not wish to fight. We only wished for peace with the Grounders. Violence was not our way." Clarke heard a few people scream something she guesses was something about the Sky People being weak. She doesn't back down. "The Ground gave us no choice. We had to fight to survive." She turns her attention back to Lexa. "Your people have feared the mountain for many generations, yet it fell to my people with less than a hand full of my warriors." A dark mask envelopes Lexa's face at the thought of Clarke implying she is week in front of her people.

Lexa begins to speak and Clarke turns back to the crowd and steps off the platform. Moments pass and nothing is said by either leader as Clarke works her way to the edge of town. The crowd as quieted again as many are confused and some are frightened. "Sky Princess, what of the Mountain Men!?" Lexa shouts in anger.

Clarke stops and when she turns it is a predatory glare Clarke throws back at Lexa. "Dead." She take a few steps back towards the platform and raises her voice for all to hear. "All of them. I do not fear retaliation, as I have nothing further to lose. I do not fear retaliation because I am not afraid to do it again." Lexa's fierce glare drops at these words and gasps can be heard throughout the crowd. "The mountain belongs to the Sky People. Their technology and weapons that have kept your people at bay for generations now belong to the Sky People. The clan that was once called Mountain Men have breathed our air and are no more. They are all dead, even their old, even their children. This is what I do when I am given no choice. Do not make me direct this destruction towards you."


	2. Setting the Stage

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

Clarke

Knowing the dangers of the woods, Clarke walks thru the night not stopping for food or drink until she gets to her destination. It's mid-day when the Reaper tunnel comes into view. She pauses taking in how much life has changed in a matter of days and months before hesitantly entering the belly of the mountain.

Having navigated these tunnels several times now, she takes less time to reach the door to the mountain facility and the small accomplishment gives her some encouragement. Clarke walks straight to the Presidents suite. She hopes to find books or papers on what resources and technology are located in the facility. It takes her several hours but eventually she has maps of the facility and the surrounding area, technical specifications, lists of assets with locations on and offsite, and various manuals. _Got to love military protocols, record keeping, and organization._ She even came across the President's personal food stock during her search and helped herself. Stomach full and a rough idea of what she needs to do, she divides the manuals into four groups: healthcare, defense, technology, and the hydroponic growth systems before exhaustion finally catches up with her.

Ton DC

Lexa watches Clarke walk off into the woods. Her heart shatters at the thought of losing Clarke to the Sky Princess. Her soul darkens with the outcome of her recent actions. _What have I done?_ She turns to Indra and sees the woman's mouth agape. _It is I who has poked the sleeping monster. I'm the child, not Clarke._ She quickly takes stock of the crowd before her and sees that her people are shocked into quiet stillness _._ Lexa turns back to Indra and grasps her arm to pull her out of her stupor. Indra's eyes are the last to pull away from the woods as her head turns towards Lexa at her command.

"We must follow her. Send two scouts after her. We must know what she is doing and gather any information of what she is planning. I want messengers sent to gather information from them every three days. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Heda." Indra nods and calls out to Padma and Reiker. As the three head to Indra's tent, Lexa decides she must address her people.

"People of Ton DC listen. No harm will come to that which is mine. Our alliance with the Mountain Men ended with their death. We have a renewed alliance with the Sky People. One which will benefit both clans and keep all our people safe. They will help us rebuild our town, support us in times of war, grow our ability to heal, and be a resource for grown food in hard times. It is a time for peace and with the Sky People and the Coalition we may be able to do more than just survive." She pauses as the last of her people turn to face her. Slowly she sees a spark of hope and security ignite in their eyes. Something that her people have not had before. "We could live!" The people of Ton DC roar and the joy and strength Lexa should never rises.

Mt. Weather

Clarke wakes in a cold sweat; a conscious memory of a nightmare. She pushes the binder from her lap and rubs the sleep from her face. Only a few hours has passed. She knows she needs more sleep but rest won't accept her. _I need out of these clothes._ She stands and heads to the room she found on the map that designated clothing stores located on level 2. _At least we saved that last generator._ When she enters the room the lights click on automatically. It takes a moment, but she quickly comprehends how the room is organized. Civilian clothes are on the right and military are on the left. She turns right. She finds, underclothes, a pair of black fitted jeans, a grey scoop neck t-shirt, a green military style jacket, and a pair of black knee high boots.

She ventures back to the Presidents suite to use its bathroom to get cleaned up. When she enters, she is surprised to see something she never dreamed she would get to see, let alone use, a shower. On the Ark, they had to conserve what little resources they had so they cleaned themselves with air scrubbers. She hoped this would prove to be the luxury that it advertised to be on the movies she watched growing up on the Ark.

She removes her clothes and piles them in the corner. _Maybe I can find an incinerator and burn those clothes._ She turns back to the shower and turns the knob. It takes her some getting used to, but she figures out how to get it to a bearable temperature before stepping in. The water washes over her and her muscles relax at the sensation. _Maybe I won't ever get out of here._ She opens her eyes and sees bottles labeled bath soap, shampoo, and conditioner. She picks each up and reads the labels. After figuring out what to do with them, she begins to cleanse her hair and skin; wishing the soaps would do the same for her heart, brain, and soul. _I wouldn't be so lucky._

She stands in the falling water until it starts to turn cold. She turns the water off and pulls a folded towel from the shelf just outside the shower door. She dries herself before going thru the drawers to find deodorant, toothpaste and a sealed toothbrush. Once she's dressed and her hair is falling around her shoulders, she gives herself one last look in the mirror and goes back to the stacks of binders and maps in the main living area. She finds the area marked as the armory and grabs the map of the area that she took from Lexa. She takes note that it is morning and reluctantly heads to the Control Room.

Upon cracking the door open, her natural gag reflex nearly causes her to close the door but she pushes thru it. She walks into the room and tries to not look at the body of the President. _I have to find the communications panel_. She starts at the right side of the room and works her way around. _Of course. I wouldn't be so lucky._ She sighs and her right hand absentmindedly rubs the back of her neck before she steps over the President to gain access to the panel on his other side. She presses a few buttons before the loop Raven created when they were trying to find other Ark survivors is heard over the speakers in the room. Her heart drops to her stomach at the thought of talking to her people again, but her mind tells her she has no choice. _They created the Sky Princess so that's who they will get._

"Camp Jaha, this is Clarke. Is anyone there?"

Camp Jaha

"Camp Jaha, this is Clarke. Is anyone there? Raven?"

Raven, startled to hear someone, especially Clarke, over her radio, stumbles out of her makeshift bed before she reaches the radio to respond. "Clarke?"

"Thank goodness you heard me."

"Where are you? How can you be calling me?"

Clarke had been expecting the questions but didn't want to reveal too much. "I'm working on taking care of our people Raven."

"Clarke?"

"I'm coming back for a short meeting today but I need your help and discretion. Are you willing?"

"Will you answer my questions?"

"Yes, but time is limited right now if I am to make it back today. But I will answer everyone's questions while I'm there. Is that enough?"

"Yes" Raven answers with a direct tone. "What can I do?"

"If we as a people are to survive, we have to adapt. I have a plan that will protect our people and maintain peace amongst the clans, but it will fall apart if people undermine and fight me."

"You want me to talk to your mother." Raven states as a matter of fact. She needs no further explanation.

"Yes." Clarke pauses so Raven can process this request. "I know she can be very difficult to deal with but that in itself is the problem. She has a long history of undermining authority and I cannot allow that any longer. Especially in front of our people. Her lack of control will cost people lives and I am trying to avoid that."

"I'm not sure she will listen to me Clarke. She acts out when threatened and you are the main threat right now."

"Get Cane to help you. But make it clear to them both; I will stop her if she gives me no choice." Raven doesn't answer. Clarke can envision Ravens eyes bulging at her last words. "Please Raven, please help me."

"I'm on it." And with that Raven hurries out of the room.

Mt. Weather

Clarke is happy to get away from the Control Room. As she exits the elevator to Level 1 she realizes that Lexa most likely sent scouts to follow her. So, she decides she should stock up on visible weapons. She finds two thigh sheaths and their daggers and a double shoulder holster with matching hand guns that should fit under her jacket. She puts them on in front of the mirror to determine the effect. _I need to look more imposing._

She stares at her image and nothing comes to mind immediately so she starts to play with her hair in various up do's. As she finalizes on a style where she has volume on top and a wild ponytail, she realizes that the Grounder's swords always made her feel uneasy. She looks around the armory but doesn't find a sword she likes. She decides to try another room on the level and after a few moments ends up in a large room with machines of various sizes. _Are these military vehicles from before the war?_

She walks among them and finds a large door on the other side of the room. She presses a button on a panel next to the door and to her surprise the door raises. With the additional light she turns back to the dim lit room and her eyes fall on a small black vehicle with good ground clearance. _That might work if I can get it running. It would definitely be easier and faster than walking._ She walks over to the vehicle and, guessing what to do from the movies; she gets into what had always been shown as the driver's side.

Keys are in the ignition and she turns them. The engine comes to life and a spark of excitement pops before dwindling just as fast. She thinks back on what she has seen in movies regarding cars and uses that basic knowledge to base her general knowledge of what to do. Just as she starts to put the vehicle in drive she realizes that there was a very imposing sword in the Presidents suite. She leaves the vehicle on and runs to the Presidents suite. She doesn't bother putting it on. Instead she runs back to the Jeep and throws it in the passenger seat.

Once again, she take her seat but this time she puts the vehicle in drive. Nothing happens. She puts it back in park and starts looking around for something she missed. She ends up hopping out of the car again and starts looking under the dash. She notes a small pad to the far left labeled brake. She jumps back in the car and pushes the pad with her left foot and the car rolls just a little. Knowing she has no idea of what she is doing, she firmly grips the steering wheel and depresses the brake. She takes a deep breath and puts the car in drive before slowly letting out the air in her lungs and releasing the brake. The car slowly pulls forward before she puts her right foot on the gas.

The car lurches forward and her body is thrown back in its seat like a rag doll. The sensation is new and the control she has and yet doesn't have causes a laugh to escape as the vehicle flies out of the garage; the door automatically closing behind her.

TriKru Scouts – Mt. Weather

Padma and Reiker are perched in a tree just outside the Reaper tunnels used in the recent war. Nothing of note has happened since they arrived several hours ago and they begin to wonder how they will tell the Heda that they have no idea what is happening within the mountain or with the Sky Princess. Padma begins to put these thoughts into words when they both hear a loud groaning sound to the east.

Neither skipping a beat, they drop from their trees and head toward the direction of the sound. They slow their haste when the sound stops and each fall behind a near tree. A few moments pass and a low rumble is heard. They look at each other and Reiker sees Padma's eyebrows rise in confusion. Each crouch down and begin to creep forward the remaining paces until they can see what is causing the sound.

They see the Sky Princess jump out of the machine and run off into the cave. She is gone for several minutes before returning. She jumps in and out of the car and the Grounders confusion grows. Not knowing if this is a weapon, Padma climbs a nearby tree and Reiker uses the undergrowth for cover. Soon the machine rushes out of the cave and Reiker notices the door shuts behind it. Padma, caught up in the sight of this machine being controlled by the Sky Princess, falls from the tree as it passes thru the path below them.

On high alert and hearing the nearby thud, Reiker jumps to his feet, ready to fight or die, before realizing the sound was Padma who had from the tree. He walks over to her and helps her up. Her pride is wounded but they know they must inform the Heda that the Sky Princess controls the Mountain Men's machines.

Camp Jaha

Raven and Cane are walking the halls of the Ark in companionable silence. _Why couldn't Abby be more agreeable like Cane is? He doesn't like Clarke being in charge any more than she does but he deals with it. If there is any deity, I hope he helps her see reason._ They walk into the Med Bay and find Abby sitting at her desk looking at a picture of Clarke.

Cane clears his throat and Abby looks up. Raven catches Abby wipe the corner of her eye and her heart hurts for what is to come. Abby must realize something is up and doesn't say anything but looks at them expectantly.

"Abby," Cane starts, "we need to talk. And we need you to really try to process this information before you jump to conclusions. Can you do that?" Abby nods in reply as the two take the seats across from her.

Cane turns to Raven and suddenly her throat is dry. She does a nervous cough and takes a deep breath before starting. "Abby, I spoke to Clarke a few minutes ago. She called over the radio. The best I can conclude is that she is at Mt. Weather." She pauses to check Abby's reaction and finds the woman isn't even looking at her. She follows her eyes and sees that she is looking at Clarke's picture again. "Abby, she told me she is coming back to Camp Jaha for a quick meeting sometime today. She specifically asked me to prepare you for this meeting." At that Abby finally looks away from the picture in her hands to Raven. There is confusion in her eyes. "She said she didn't leave us Abby. She said she is still taking care of her people."

Cane, realizing that Raven is starting to fall, picks up. "That's right Abby. She hasn't left us." He reaches out and takes Abby's hand. "She didn't leave you." Abby turns her gaze to Cane and tears form at his words. He gives her a gentle smile and she returns with a small semblance. "She has a plan to secure peace but it comes with high risk. She needs us to support her in whatever this plan entails."

Abby yanks her hand back from his. Her teary eyes spark with a flame of conviction and she slowly stands. Both Cane and Raven know what is about to come and prepare for the lashing. "I will not help her keep killing people!" Abby shouts. "We will not stoop to such a low level as these savage Grounders." Raven watches as the fire in Abby's eyes suddenly turns to smoke and what is left is a desperate woman. _Please see reason Abby. Don't make Clarke do it._

Cane stands and with his calming voice, he continues. "Abby, we asked you to listen before you judge. We haven't finished. Please sit down and try to calm your mind." Raven watches on as the woman's fire is back and she swears she hears the older woman growl in response to Cane's request before they both retake their seats.

Cane pauses a few moments, waiting for Abby to relax a little more. "She wants to do anything she can to avoid more bloodshed. But the situation is delicate and she needs our help to make this work. Can you do this?"

Abby slumps in her chair and she rubs her eyes before looking back to Cane. "What if she asks us to do something we know is wrong? I won't lose myself for her."

This spikes Ravens deepest irritation with this woman. Before she can stop herself she is bent over the desk with a finger in Abby's face. "You stupid woman. She is your daughter. But maybe that means nothing to you. You are the one after all that floated your husband, had your daughter confined in solitary for a year, and then sent her to the Earth on a suicide mission. Do I even have to remind the two of you of the 300 odd souls that you killed to gain just days of air before coming down to Earth? You created this person and now you condemn her for making decisions that you can't. The remaining 100, hell all the people at Camp Jaha, wouldn't be alive today if not for Clarke's decisions." Abby's eye's turn to that of pain before she doubles in on herself. It's enough to pull Raven from her rant and she realizes that Cane has a calming hand on her back. She turns to look at him and he gives her a knowing look and nods. She stands upright to compose herself before retaking her seat.

Several minutes pass and the three sit in awkward silence. _Fuck it._ "Abby. Look at me." When Raven finally has Abby's undivided attention she drops the final blow. "Clarke cannot have us undermining her, especially in front of the people." She swallows. "She will not let anyone jeopardize the peace." Abby's eyes widen as she starts to realize what Raven is truly saying. "You have a history of repeatedly undermining authority. More than anyone else."

Abby's hand covers her heart. "What are you saying Raven?"

"Clarke begged me to talk to you about this. She will stop you if she has to."

"What do you mean stop?" Abby's eyes are bulging and Raven's heart rate is racing so she knows Abby's must be as well.

Raven shuts her eyes and takes several deep breathes trying to calm her nerves. "She said she would be left with no choice if the peace is threatened. She will kill for it Abby." Raven opens her eyes and the older woman gasps. "You are not immune to this Abby and you are chronic offender."


	3. What an Entrance

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

I thought I would give you a little treat before we get back to business. I have some fun action coming up and some additional bonuses.

 **Chapter 3**

Clarke

About seventy five yards outside the garage, Clarke comes upon a fallen tree blocking the narrow path she had been following. She stops the vehicle and jumps out to get a better look at the obstruction. She tries to pick it up and push it but it was just too heavy. Feeling defeated, she walks back to the jeep and decides to check the map to better gage her bearings. She spreads the map across the hood of the jeep and starts looking for landmarks. A drip of sweat drops from her brow onto the map and she is reminded that in her haste she had forgotten water.

Frustrated with herself, she storms around the side of the car to get her sword. She reaches in to grasp it when she sees the latch to release the lid on the center console. She opens it and finds an empty canteen, map, and sun glasses. _Cops used to wear these in the movies._ She giggles and puts them on. They are light and feel weird, but the impact of the sun has lessened greatly and provides relief in an otherwise frustrating development. She opens the map and sees similarities to the one still spread across the hood but this one has colored lines drawn on it indicating trade routes and clan boundaries. She compares the two and notices that the trade routes are also indicated on the TriKru map but are not obviously marked. _How could I have missed this before!? Ugh._ She takes a few minutes to confirm her location before realizing that she is on a path that must have been used by the Mountain Men to access the trade route. _I wondered how they got 47 unconscious people moved from the drop ship so quickly._

She folds the maps back up and turns to face the fallen tree once more. She now notices that the tree is stripped bare of all limbs and that it is of small to medium size as compared to others in the area. An idea pops in her head and once again she runs to jump back in the driver's seat. _It must have been placed there on purpose so as to discourage people from using this route._ She starts the engine and eases the jeep forward. With coaxing, she is over the tree and back on her way to Camp Jaha; a smile spreading across her face that she never thought she'd have again.

Ton DC

Padma returns two days early and Indra's expression is enough to make her wish she had stayed out in the forest. "General" she says as she bows her head in a show of respect. "Padma. Why is it that you return two days early? The Commander will not be happy." Padma does her best to still her features but not much can still her pounding heartbeat. "General, the Sky Princess. She controls the mountain machines. She has taken one from the mountain and is using it in the woods to travel."

"Then follow her. What are you? A fool?" Indra closes in on her pray and Padma can't help but flinch as she feels the breath of the older woman on the side of her face. She knows the other woman has her had on the hilt of her blade and any wrong impression would be the end of her. "I require horses, General. This machine. It is much faster than that which we can move on two feet. We know we will not lose her track but we fear we will always be paying catch up." Her logic is sound and Indra moves back.

The two head to the corral and that is when Lexa sees them. Furious at the sight of Padma's early return, Lexa stalks over to the two and strikes Padma hard enough to cause the woman to fall onto her knees. "Why are you here? I gave you simple orders. If it is too much for you, I shall end your fight where you sit in the mud." Knowing of Lexa's history, Padma cannot prevent the shivers that rack her body. She doesn't look up. Instead she relays the same message she told the General and is surprised when the Commander reaches out her hand to help Padma off the ground.

As she rises, Padma sneaks a peak of Lexa's expression and finds that it is one of deep thought. "Indra, ready my steed and gather 6 warriors, including you, for a ride to Camp Jaha." The Commander turns back to Padma. "Walk with me and tell me of this machine."

Camp Jaha

After speaking to Abby and Cane, Raven needed some air to clear her mind. She couldn't believe a mother daughter relationship could be so taxing and was grateful it was not her life. _Small miracles._

She sees Bellamy speaking to Octavia and Lincoln and is alarmed to see that the couple is packed as though they are leaving. She hastily makes her way to the small group as Bellamy moves to hug Octavia. "Hey guys. What are you doing?" Raven asks a little heart broken. She had always thought Octavia was a little weird and stubborn, but she thought they had a semblance of a friendship. The siblings break, and Octavia gives Raven a sad smile before moving to embrace her as well. "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye before. I tried to find you but you weren't in any of your usual spots."

"Yeah, I was taking care of something." She doesn't tell what as she had agreed to be discreet. "You're not leaving are you?" Octavia looks up to Lincoln and they share a loving smile. When Octavia turns back to look at Raven, she knows what Octavia is about to say before she even starts to speak. She grasps Octavia's shoulders and looks to Lincoln. "You can't leave before Clarke returns. Please. At least say goodbye to her."

The three have mixed reactions but all seem to be expressions of shock. Bellamy is the first to speak. "Raven. Clarke isn't coming back. She left us. It was too hard to look at the remaining 100 following what happened at Mt. Weather." He's giving Raven a look that makes her feel like she is losing her mind. She takes a step back to get a better view of all three when they hear a strange hum in the distance. The three turn to determine the direction of the source when they see a strange flash of light. The flash continues to happen at irregular intervals and it's all they can see for several minutes before the black jeep is close enough for them to see without binoculars.

"Oh my God. Where the hell did Clarke get that!?" Raven exclaims as the four start running for the gate. They come within twenty feet and realize that there is a commotion occurring at the gate and guns are drawn and pointing in different directions. Bellamy pushes through the crowd that has formed and screams "Hold you fire, Hold your fire" several times in order to avoid mistakes that could start a war.

When he finally reaches the gate he is surprised to see Lexa with five guards and her snarly general. "Commander, what is your business?" Lexa looks down from her horse and sees Clarkes second Bellamy. "We come to invite the Sky People to join us in celebration of our renewed alliance." As she responds, she scans the grounds of the camp and Bellamy doesn't trust that this is her true purpose. "Thank you for the invitation Commander, but we do not recognize an alliance with your people. It was severed at the mountain. Was it not?" Lexa starts to correct him, but the Jeep has gotten near and sound spooks the horses. The few guards that had been watching Clarke draw closer begin to yell and chaos breaks out amongst the guards. They don't know who's the bigger threat, the Grounders or the person in the vehicle that is bounding towards them.

Before it gets too out of hand, Bellamy fires one shot into the air and the immediate area draws quiet in response. "Clarke draws near." He turns to the Commander. "It's probably best you go before she gets here." He turns his back to the Grounders to address the Sky Guards. "Prepare to open the gates. Clarke is bringing a Jeep."

He smiles at the thought of possibly being able to drive the Jeep. Cars had been his childhood obsession and he thought it would stay a dream. When he turns back to the Commander, he finds that the Grounders are still blocking the gate. "Commander. Is there something else?" The horses are moving about in a nervous manner and the seven grounders are having a rough time keeping the animals in check. Bellamy's smile grows at the sight and it only adds to the growing anger within Lexa. "We wait for the Sky Princess."

"That's great. But maybe not wise. Ever heard of the scorned woman?" Lexa looks at him in confusion and his heart lifts. _It's always better when Clarke is around._ Seeing that Lexa isn't budging, he straightens his face hoping that she will take him more seriously. "You may want to move your horses. Clarke has only been using that machine a few hours." And at that he points behind the Grounders. They follow the direction of his point and realize that they must move or risk major injury. The horses scatter in opposite directions as Clarke's Jeep comes to an abrupt stop in their old position; dust and dirt thrown in front of it in a cloud that obscures her and the jeep.

"Now that is an entrance." Octavia whispers to Lincoln and Raven.

The engine is turned off and the Arkers can see Clarkes outline walking towards them before they can actually make out her features. When they finally can, the sight of her has everyone, even the Grounders, stopped dead in their tracks. She is oozing power, sexuality, death, and beauty; a dangerous combination.

"Does she have on Aviators?" Octavia whispers again.

"Totally bad ass!" Raven whispers excitedly, giddy even.


	4. The New Council

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

This and the next chapter will be the last two for groudwork. Then I have some stuff planned that should be fun.

 **Chapter 4**

Camp Jaha – Clarke

Upon seeing Camp Jaha and knowing her friends and family are within its borders, Clarke expects feelings of dread, loss, happiness, anything to bubble up but nothing does. Logically, she knows this isn't good. She's too detached, probably depressed and in shock, but she has a job to do and none of the other Arkers seemed equipped to analyze both short and long term strategy to make decisions without being overcome and driven by feelings. _Maybe I've sacrificed myself too many times. Maybe this is how I am to pay for what I've done….At least when you don't feel, it doesn't hurt._

She nears the gate and sees several horses with Grounders on their backs. She can barely make it out, but what she can see of the Arker side of the fence looks like chaos with guns pointing at the Grounders and her. _Fuck! I'm gone not even 24 hours and these idiots are ready to start a damn war._ She presses her foot down on the accelerator to make the Jeep go faster. The noise from the engine increases and she sees the horses spook as a result. She eases back some but then she hears a gun shot. _Damnit!_

She picks up speed again and then realizes she will need to stop and she doesn't know how far that will take. She slams on the breaks and thankfully the horses move before she slides into their vacated spot in front of the fence. Dirt flies everywhere and it gives her a moment of reprieve to get her things and get out of the vehicle before having to address this new problem _._ She is positively seething with anger when the dust finally settles around her. She looks at Bellamy and commands "Get those guns put away and the gates opened. Only necessary personnel need to be here. Everyone else go about your business. We will have a mandatory all hands meeting in two hours in the quad. Have your questions ready. Bellamy, wait for me."

She then turns left to approach Lexa and notices that the woman is fixed on her form; eyes slightly bulged and cheeks flushed. She nods, hoping this will get the other woman's attention, and it is successful. She watches as Lexa sits slightly back in the saddle and blinks rapidly as she fights to regain her stoic façade. Lexa's reactions peak her interest but she doesn't play into them like she would have in the past. "Commander. Thank you for coming today. I apologize but I haven't made our alliance public yet. I hope their ignorant display a few moments ago has not left a sour taste in your mouth. I was going to address it with the whole of my people today and have them prepared for the training to start in two days. Would you like to stay and make it a celebration? You and your general and warriors are welcome." She keeps an expressionless face and the only cordial piece about the interaction is the inflection of her voice.

Camp Jaha – Lexa

Lexa, furious at the response of the Sky People, is ready to declare war on the Arkers before Bellamy warns the seven of them to move. She turns in time to see the fast approaching machine and signals her team to make haste. When she turns back, dust and dirt is everywhere and confusion creeps in. _Do we fight? Was this a trap? Aaaargh. This is irrational. This is chaos._ One hand has moved to the hilt of her sword, the other grasping a dagger. She looks for a break so that she might make her attack when she sees her.

Clarke is dressed in clothes Lexa has not seen before and the combination sparks a flame of desire. She's not sure if it's the form fitting outfit, how Clarke has her weapons positioned to accentuate her strength and physique, or this new commanding tone but Lexa wants her. Her eyes, unabashed, begin to roam over the other woman's body and take note in how her breasts seem larger but complimentary to her slim waste. Her rear seams more taught and Lexa imagines what it would be like to press herself up against Clarkes back, wrap her arms around Clarke's waist and chest, and kiss the now exposed neck.

She begins to imagine further when she realizes Clarke is staring at her. Her eyes and throat now feeling very dry, she swallows and starts to blink to relieve the discomfort. _Get it together Lexa. This is not your Clarke. You don't want her like this._ Clarke nears and Lexa still feels like her throat is too dry to talk without incident. She swallows again and attempts to lock eyes with Clarke in a show of equal strength.

Clarke begins to speak but Lexa can barely focus on what she's saying. All she picks up on is the fact Clarke hasn't made the alliance public and a request for Lexa and her warriors to stay. "Very well. We will stay long enough for me to speak to you in private. I have some details I wish to discuss before we begin our agreement in two days."

"It may be a few hours before I am available to meet. If that is agreeable, my people will water and feed your horses. I will ask Octavia to keep you comfortable until I am able to return." Lexa manages a nod and Clarke turns away shouting for Octavia to approach. Clarke takes a moment to tell Octavia what is needed of her and she leaves without further acknowledgement of Lexa.

Lexa takes the free moments to tune back into her team and realizes that they are uneasy. Clarke has essentially dismissed her as an equal. More troubling is that Lexa allowed it in front of her people and didn't correct it; didn't even want to correct it. She turns her attention to Octavia who has approached the seven grounders with unease of her own. The young girls hand is outstretched in a show of assistance and Lexa chooses to ignore it. "Indra and one more, return to Ton DC. The other four of you will stay." She dismounts and the four remaining follow suit. Lexa hands Octavia the reigns of her horse and the four follow guiding their horses themselves until five guards take the reins for them.

Now free of their horse obstructions, Octavia turns to face Lexa. "Commander. Can I offer you and yours a beverage and food while you wait?"

Camp Jaha - Bellamy

I clear the area of spectators and unnecessary guards as fast as I can. I don't know why I feel compelled to feel somewhat frightened of Clarke but I do. Not even a few minutes have passed and she's dismissed the Grounders and is walking towards me. I take a moment to really take her in and I can't help but feel attraction. She was always a good looking girl, but what I see now; wow. Still, I can't help but feel that something is very off and that's what helps me get my wits about me before she gets close enough to speak somewhat privately.

She walks right up so that we are inches apart but off center. She leans in slightly so that she can speak in confidence. "I need Abby, Cane, Raven, Monty, Lincoln and you in the Council chambers in 5. Can you make that happen?" Her voice is direct but seems almost sultry. It reminds me of a beautiful snake and I shiver. "On it," I replay as I quickly break away to catch up to Raven to ask for her help in gathering everyone.

Camp Jaha – Clarke

I feel eyes and hear murmurs of my people as I walk by, but I pay it no mind. Occasionally, I turn my eyes to take in the state of things or to look at someone that is particularly loud and am happy that the sunglasses provide a barrier of privacy.

It takes a couple of minutes but I make it to the council chambers without incident. I don't feel like sitting, so I walk past the center table go to the opposite end of the room. I remove my new favorite accessory and start to turn them over and around in my hands, studying them, but really I'm just distracting myself from my thoughts. Barely a moment passes and people start filing into the room. No one says anything and I'm grateful. _At least I don't have to repeat myself._

The room finally falls silent again and I assume everyone is here. "If you haven't already heard. We have a renewed alliance with the Grounders." _Still silent. Shocking._ I turn my head and find Raven. I lock eyes with her and try to silently communicate my thanks; she nods. "If you're in this room, you are the new council and department heads. I also expect you to listen to what I have to share, in its entirety, before asking questions or making comments. Is this understood?" Everyone nods and Clarke notices that there is a level of unease. _Good. At least they aren't acting like petulant children._

"With the fall of the Mountain, peace for the Sky People is short lived." The energy in the room spikes and I start to slowly wander around the seated attendees. "The Grounders Coalition was formed as a response to the Mountain Men threat. With that threat gone, we now have two problems. First, if the Coalition falls, war among the clans is inevitable as there will be fights for resources that are currently traded as part of the coalition agreement. Second, since WE defeated the Mountain and are not a part of the Coalition, we are now the largest threat to the clans and can expect to be attacked sooner rather than later." I have been slowly walking around the seated attendees and stop to turn my attention back to the seated attendees so I can be sure they understand the gravity of our situation. No one is looking at each other or me; I can see that everyone is thinking this new information through.

Coming to the same conclusion that I did, one by one they turn their attention back to me. Once I have all eyes, I continue. "I am working to prevent this from happening but I need you to help me keep our people from messing this up for all of us." They all nod in agreement. "On the Ark, we thought we were what was left of humanity. We thought we were saving our race from extinction. We made tough decisions and sacrificed much because of that belief. But our hardships, our purpose, hasn't changed just because we are on the ground." I stop and turn to put my hands on the table. "If we fail to adapt, if we fail to keep the peace, not only do we risk our people; we risk our race." I step back away and the heavy burden is seen on the six faces that look at me. "This is bigger than us and we have to recognize that."

"What's the plan Clarke?" Cane chimes in. _I knew they couldn't stay quiet._ And even though I asked them to remain so, I'm not bothered by his disruption. It just shows that they are on board and want to help. The corners of my mouth turn up but I cannot smile. "Unlike our Grounder brethren, our people have knowledge and skill in technology. Same as the Mountain Men." I pause but do not turn to look at them. "We have to be the new threat that keeps the Coalition together."

Not surprisingly, Lincoln and Bellamy shoot up from their seats. I turn to look at each of them and their eyes show a mix of emotion. I glare at them to test their loyalty. I consider that a fight might break out in response to my words. _I wouldn't be surprised. These two have experienced firsthand the destruction the Mountain Men were capable of._ But I do not move to show aggression; I maintain my stance. "Let me remind you. I do not believe in experimentation or other inhumane tactics. I do not believe in harming innocents and that I have done so already weighs heavily on my soul. I want peace. WE are doing this for peace. There is technology in that Mountain that could be used to stave off brutality until other options become available." I watch as their posture and faces show their anger subsiding and they finally retake their seats. I turn back to my new slow track around the table and continue. "The people will think we are moving our main camp to the Mountain in order to protect and provide for them, while using Camp Jaha as our training grounds. Where it is true that the Camp is not safe from large animal or aerial attack from Grounders, we need the Commander and other clan heads to recognize the fact that we will use the resources the mountain provides."

I finish with the basis of my plan and decide to take a seat. "First, anyone that is not helping the rebuild effort at Ton DC or involved in the training program with the warriors, hunters, and healers, will move to Mt. Weather. Second, Raven, I need those four generators functioning again. We need them for life support. Third, Monty, I need the hydroponic grow systems assessed and fully functioning. We need to assess our output as we will be on occasion sharing with the grounders. I also need you to get the security systems live again. Only Sky People will be allowed in and out of Mt. Weather. Fourth, Abby you will initially work with the Grounder Healers to learn what herbs and techniques they use but this will be secondary. I need you to start removing the IUDs from all females over the age of 18. We no longer need to limit birth rate and in fact we need to start working on growing our dwindling numbers." I pause and let them process. "Cane, you will be in charge of Mt. Weather security. Bellamy, you will be in charge of our warriors. Lincoln, you are in charge of the hunters and acting as a liaison with the Grounders. Octavia will help you. Questions?"

The room is quiet and I know that many of them are probably conflicted. Bellamy is the first to speak up. "Are you staying?"

"Yes, but I expect I will be traveling occasionally. So if I'm gone, Bellamy is in charge. If he is with me, Cane is in charge and so on."

"What about other surviving Arkers?" Monty asks.

"I believe we have technology at the Mountain that can help us find them while optimizing our resources for recovery."

Ever the sensitive politician, Cane then asks, "How do we get people to return to the Mountain that were part of those that were just held captive there?" _He's a bit predictable._

"I know it is going to be very hard for these members but we have no other choice to assure their safety. We have to convince and reassure them. If it helps, the facility will be cleared before they arrive in two days. I do not wish to be completely insensitive to them." Everyone nods but no one asks how this will be accomplished. _No matter. I wasn't going to have the Arkers help me with this anyway. It's my burden to bear._

Finally my mother hesitantly chimes in. "What is your role and how does the council work?" Her eyes can't seem to lock onto mine and I don't expect them to. _I did threaten to kill her._ "I am your leader and the council helps me better protect our people. But don't get me wrong, this is not a democracy. Not yet anyway. I will take your suggestions but I will not tolerate anyone undermining me." When I finish talking I realize that my voice had risen and I can see that the others perceived it as anger. "Let me be clear. We are not friends. We are not family. No one has treated me as such in the past and I don't expect that to change. If you're in this room, I trust you have the same goal that I do. I am your leader. I make decisions that impact both short and long term outcomes. It's not something I wanted but was thrust upon me by both the Grounders and Sky People. I don't need people to like me. I only need our people to know that I will protect them and the Grounders to fear me."

"Do we call you something?" Raven interjects.

"I have learned that I am widely known as the Sky Princess. It's a stupid little girl's name, but it's a name used to describe the person that both the Grounders and Sky People have molded. And it is feared. So if it's the Sky Princess they want, then that's who they'll get."


	5. Ignorance has Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

Ok. So this went a little different direction than I originally planned. But I think it will add to the plan for the end game.

 **Chapter 5**

Camp Jaha – Clarke

"If there's nothing more, you are excused. Those of you moving to Mt. Weather, determine what supplies will be needed here as a secondary camp. We need redundancy in case of emergency. Cane, I need three guards to accompany me back to the Mountain to recover 3 large vehicles that will be used to move people and equipment to the Mountain. And Bellamy, you and I need to speak to Jasper. Please find him and bring him here."

The six, understanding that I do not wish to engage in anything more than I have to; leave the room without another word to me. I stay seated as I wait several minutes for Jasper and Bellamy to return. Thoughts try to creep into my consciousness. Thoughts of all those we've lost and those that I've killed. I take a deep breath and shut my eyes. Pictures of the mountain children begin to rush in and a tear falls. _I will remember them always._

The door opens and Jasper and Bellamy enter. I don't bother to wipe away the tear of myself torture. I look up and find the full weight of Jasper's hateful glare upon me. His eyes are red and his face tells that he has been crying for some time. Normally, I would have empathized with him but there's only darkness, nothingness. _If he and the others had believed me, left with me, those children would still be alive._ I use my rising anger to gather strength to move forward. "Jasper, I'm not going to grovel and tell you that I'm sorry. I've told you many times already and you haven't accepted it. You have a choice to make but you need to be informed." He nods and takes a seat. His face softens slightly, but he doesn't waiver too far.

I tell him of how the Sky People were able to form the first alliance with the Grounders. How hard I fought to get them to agree to not kill the innocents inside the Mountain. How we crippled the facility only enough to free our people but not so that it would be a long term obstacle that would decrease their quality of life. How the Mountain Men made an alliance with the Grounders that guaranteed the death of all our Sky brethren. How I got to the President and tried to negotiate with him and his son to save their people but that the two refused to entertain a compromise where both our people lived.

"Jasper, what do you think would have happened if I hadn't pulled that lever when I did?" He remains quiet, anger still etching his face. "You know you were out manned and you are not a trained fighter. You would have died and I would have still had to pull that lever."

"At least I would be with her," he yells at me and stands. His anger is barely contained and his body quakes as a result. I don't pull my eyes from his. _If he is going to do something, I will only give him one opportunity._ He doesn't move. He doesn't speak. I look to Bellamy and he pulls Jasper back down into his seat and keeps his hand firmly on his shoulder. "If you wish to be dead, why haven't you killed yourself?" He doesn't answer but the realization causes his anger to lessen.

"It's because you know I had no other choice yet you condemn me. Bellamy made the decision with me. We both had our hand on the lever, but you blame me." I watch him closely and there are subtle cues that his anger is starting to subside. "What do people think I am? Some sort of grim reaper?"

He sits back in his chair and his posture is no longer defensive. "I am a healer. Taking lives goes against my natural instinct. I have had to adapt. I've been molded by both our people and the Grounders. I don't even recognize the person I am today. But, the old Clarke, the one that lost a loved one at her own hand not that long ago, empathizes with you and wants you to be happy again one day. Our people can't afford to lose you. I plan on searching for additional Ark survivors and I need your help. But in a short while, I will give our people a choice. Please know I hope you choose to stay here but I understand if you want to leave." I don't wait for a response or questions. I stand and leave the two, hoping that Bellamy will be able to talk to Jasper. Hoping that he can help Jasper release his hatred and start to heal. Hoping Bellamy can stop him before I have to.

I wander back out to the quad and ask a guard for the whereabouts of the Grounders. He points to a tent and I redirect my path. As I walk, I think back on the meeting with Jasper and make a realization. _Someday I will stop thinking my feelings. Someday they will break through with a vengeance. Help to whoever is around when that happens._ I walk past the Grounder guards stationed outside and into the tent without any warning. _This is my camp after all._ The two grounders inside the tent rise, ready to defend their Heda, but Lexa calls them off. "Commander, I have a few moments if you would still like to talk."

Camp Jaha – Lexa

Octavia shows Lexa and her warriors to the canteen and the five take only enough to show pleasantries. "Octavia, is there somewhere we can go to wait for the Sky Princess in private." She immediately leads off towards a nearby tent only turning to ask us to give her a moment. She goes in the tent and tells the inhabitant to vacate immediately.

"Guards, secure the area. Two stand guard out here. Two with me inside." I go inside and find the contents sparse. There is a table in the middle and some crates set around the sides. I direct the two guards to sit on the crates on the sides of the tent while I take a seat at the table facing the entrance. "Thank you Octavia. We will stay here and entertain ourselves while we wait." She nods and leaves but I suspect she doesn't go far. _It's a shame she didn't continue as Indra's Second._

I have the two warriors inside with me so as to keep my thoughts and reactions focused. Since seeing Clarke last night, I have had a hard time getting her out of my thoughts. I've gone from exhilaration at the thought that she lived to fear of what she may now be capable of. I've even had thoughts where my emotions place Clarke before my people and those are perhaps the most dangerous. _My people come first._

Knowing that my feelings for Clarke are dangerous, I refocus on what I need to do now that the Mountain has fallen at the hands of the Sky People. I begin to run through the different possible outcomes and quickly realize that the Sky People are in more danger now than before. _What have I done!_ My mind races as I start to think of a world where Clarke doesn't exist and I begin to have a panic attack. Movement on my left pulls me out of it enough for me to realize that Clarke has again caught me in a vulnerable state. _I don't care. I can't lose her too._

Camp Jaha – Clarke

When I finally get past the threat of being run through by one of Lexa's warriors, I am surprised to see that the fearless Commander is struggling to overcome a panic attack. Knowing that she is key in keeping the peace, I cannot let her guards see her in this state. "Leave us. I need to speak to the Commander alone." The guards do not hesitate.

"Commander, take deep breath and calm yourself. Your people killing you because you are weak do not help me or my people." The Commander, not Lexa, breaks thru at the words 'weak' and she charges Clarke in defiance. "How dare you say I am weak!" The Commander spits out as she pushes Clarke, hard. Clarke laughs at the response but the Commander doesn't retaliate. Clarke is aware of how physical the Grounders are and how Lexa used to look at her. She saw it again today, perhaps stronger, just outside the fence. Clarke tilts her head and wonders just why the Commander is here and what she can get away with. _You want to play? Then we play, Commander._

With confidence, Clarke stalks forward and finds that Lexa, unlike last time, holds her ground. She smiles at the fuming Commander and presses herself into the rigid woman. Lexa's eyes close at the touch, and Clarke wraps her hands around Lexa's lower back and pushes in further; her left leg going between the Commanders. Lexa doesn't respond but Clarke knows she wants to. Her body is telling on her and Clarke plans to exploit it.

She waits for the Commander to open her eyes before moving forward, painfully slow, to capture the others lips in a passionate kiss. It is not tentative like their first. Instead it is deep and filled with longing. The commander's rigid stance gives way as her feelings take over and a deep moan escapes her. Clarke feels the other woman's hands leave her sides and wrap around her; desperate for more contact. She pulls back slightly and Lexa lunges forward after her. Knowing the Commander is hers, she smiles into the kiss and guides Lexa to the table behind her.

She breaks once more in order to pick Lexa up so that she is sat on the table straddling her. Lexa lets out a frustrated whine when Clarke doesn't automatically continue kissing her. Instead, Clarke grins at the frustration now showing on Lexa's face. "What did you want more?" She teases the other woman. Lexa's needs no encouragement as she grabs the collar of Clarke's jacket and pulls her back so that they lock lips once more. Clarke complies with eagerness and Lexa responds quickly.

Clarke pushes Lexa back so that she is now lying on the table Clarke is on top of her. Their kisses are hungry. "Do you want me?" Clarke teases as she grinds hard into the other woman. A whimper and wandering hands is what she gets in return.

As hands are felt slipping under her shirt, Clarke uses her free hand to undo Lexa's bodice to reveal that sacred flesh underneath. Clarke pulls back further to take in the view and give Lexa a predatory glare. "Was the panic attack because of me?" Reluctantly, Lexa nods. She's not happy that Clarke brought this up and her hunger lessens. "I can't lose you Clarke." Lexa's eyes begin to water and Clarke lowers herself once more.

The contact obviously sparks Lexa's passion once more but Clarke grabs her hands and holds them down over her head. Clarke smiles and leans in but she doesn't make contact. She holds her position and Lexa struggles to get the upper hand. After many failed attempts, Lexa finally gives up. Clarke grinds into her once more and Lexa's eyes roll. Clarke draws closer still but before Lexa can go the last millimeter, Clarke rares back and slaps Lexa hard enough that her lip is split. "Then why did you leave me there to die?" Clarke spits out.

She gets off the other woman as though she is disgusted by the mere presence of her. "Your pathetic. You know that right? Fix yourself up! And work on your restraint."

Camp Jaha – Lexa

Clarke pulls back and next I'm bleeding. I can't believe she exploited me like this. It takes me a moment to process what just happened, but when I do I'm scathing mad. I don't bother to fix my top. Instead I push forward towards Clarke and realize I have created a monster that I must either fix or put down.

"You'd be wise to learn your place. Princess." She blows me off and I press further. "I have the armies of twelve clans. Your base is debilitated and you've taught me how to break through your defenses. You live because I allow it." Clarke starts laughing and its full body. She turns and I see that she has tears. "What's so funny?"

"You show up to my camp unannounced, two days before our alliance goes into full effect. I could deem this as a break in our alliance and end you and your people within minutes. Perhaps that is truly what you want."

My heart stops and I realize she is right. "Clarke, what we have to discuss needs immediate attention." Clarke considers what I say and nods. "You and your people are in immediate danger from the other clans unless I can renegotiate the Coalition agreement."

"I already know this and am taking steps to prepare and prevent."

"What steps?"

"First, I formed an alliance with you, unless you plan on breaking it. The others are none of your business."

Aggravated with what little information Clarke provides and scared for her security, I have to turn away. "Clarke, you have to take this seriously," I plead and command.

"I am taking this seriously but I'm not obligated to share my defenses with you." Clarke walks around to the other side of the table. _Why must she always put a physical barrier between us?_

"That is where you are wrong." I murmur. _This is not going to make her happy._

"You are exasperating. You know that? Don't even try to sell me on the thought that you care."

"Clarke, there is a factor in this that you are not aware of."

This sparks her interest and she drops her defensive posture to take a seat at the table. I hesitate for a moment and decide to join her. "The word alliance is different among my people than it is for yours. If I had known this when you asked, I would have corrected you."

"What are you saying Lexa?" She asks quietly, but her words and posture say so much.

"An alliance is an offer to merge two clans into one."

"And that was severed." She responds as though it's final and simple.

"It's more complicated." I can't help it. I lower my head into my hands. _I can't look at her like this._ "When you created the ring of fire, killing 300 men, your people had two options. Fight until one side prevailed or…" _How do I tell her this?_ "The Ice Queen killed Costia because the relationship was in violation of head of clan pairings." I look back at her. I know I'm not being straight forward, but I also don't know how to explain this so she will understand.

I don't need to look at her to know she is figuring this out on her own. "We had been battling the Ice Nation for year and we were at am impasse. As such, our clans were deemed suitable for an alliance. Our individual clan strengths complimented the other greatly and the people recognized this. I didn't know the Queen had feelings for me… When she found out about Costia, she broke the alliance. My people and the Coalition needed the Ice Nation in order to stand up to the Mountain Men. I negotiated with the Queen and her payment was Cosita's death."

I feel Clarkes glare upon me and I can't help but look up. Her expression is dark and its unnerving. "My people accepted your proposal for an alliance because of the strength you showed at the drop ship battle. You killed your recognized pair to solidify your intentions for the alliance. You finalized the it, when you basically single handedly defeated the mountain men."

Her expression darkens further and I look away. "What does that mean?" Her voice is curt and filled with venom.

"We rule both people as one. The people are one. We are paired."

"Great. Well then there was no reason for me to have stopped then." She's being sarcastic but her words hurt.

Camp Jaha – Clarke

"Well that changes things," I respond when Lexa doesn't respond to my sarcastic remark.

"Yes, yes it does." _I guess that stung worse than I thought._

Not wishing to upset her further given this new situation, I try to soften before I continue. "What if I don't want this kind of relationship between our people?"

"Chaos among the Grounder clans. Our new clan would cease to exist. Our people would either rise up against us or seek worthy clan leaders. Our world would fall to ruin as other clans would fight for our resources and we would likely die."

"Ok. That is not an option."

"Agreed."

"What is expected?"

"We are expected to show our merged strength to people of other clans. With me being the Commander and the knowledge that our two clans are the strongest of the Coalition, we must make a grand show of it."

"Well it could be worse I suppose."

"Clarke, we have to be careful and plan this together. You cannot shut me out anymore. We both have a lot at stake. We have to be meticulous and on the same side."

"Agreed…First, I need to get the Sky People settled into their new living arrangements and roles. Then we need to solicit the other clans for a meeting to discuss the Coalition and meet them in Polis."

"There are customs my people will expect with this new alliance. We must observe this before we leave to go to Polis."

"Fine. Whatever it is, I will leave Octavia to coordinate this with your people. Who is your representative?"

Lexa smiles. "Indra."

Clarke giggles knowingly. "I'm sorry I'll miss that."

"Miss what? Where are you going? Clarke I just told you.."

I cut her off. "Don't worry. Geez. Paired for two seconds and you are already nagging me." Lexa doesn't understand my response and I don't care enough to explain. "You and your four warriors are coming with me, after I address the Sky People, to prepare Mt. Weather for our people to use as their primary base of operations."

"What do you mean prepare?"

"Well, it's a good thing I have a warehouse of clothes. I'd hate for that bodice to get so dirty."

"What?"

"Oh, you're going to help me clear out level 5 of the corpses left from my 'victory'."


	6. Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

 **Chapter 6**

Camp Jaha – Clarke

Clarke rises from the table and goes to the entrance to call for Octavia. When she returns, Lexa has a grin and faraway look _._ Her hand is running along the table where I had her pinned earlier and the memories of the passion and connection fill my every sense. I can't help myself. "What is that grin for?"

Lexa, caught in thought, responds but you can tell she is still visualizing the two of them on that table. "The next time something like that happens, it may be me that leaves you hot and bothered. Remember that." Lexa is flushes at the possibility.

"Who said there will be a next time?" I respond in a bored tone and wearing a stoic face, trying to rein in the other woman. Probably shocked, Lexa quickly turns back to look at me but keeps her grin regardless. "And please make sure the next time I commit myself to something, I properly understand what I'm getting myself in to." Lexa's grin fades quickly and Clarke suddenly regrets saying that. "Oh no, Lexa. No. What have I got myself into this time?"

Octavia walks in, as summoned, but Clarke waves her to stay where she is in the entrance. "Lexa, what aren't you telling me?" Lexa looks away and Clarke, not comfortable sitting any longer stands and slaps the table. "Lexa!"

She keeps her head turned but responds regardless. "There are three ways the pairing ceremony can go. And it lies in the hands of the people."

Clarke hunches over and places her hands on the table for strength and stability. "What. Are. They?" I'm gripping the table so hard my hands start to get a numbing, tingly feeling.

"Our hands are to be tied together to represent the pair and its power to command two clans commanded as one."

I relax a little. "Alright. We've already talked about this. So what's changed?" Clarke hears Octavia gasp and she realizes that like the Alliance, the pairing is much more involved than she originally thought. "Great." She stands upright and kicks the leg of the chair in front of her. "Just fantastic." At Clarke's tantrum, Lexa clears her throat reminding her that they have company but Clarke could care less. "Technically it's all part of the same situation. But like with other things you've learned about our people, it has layers."

"Ok fine, you have layers." Clarke drops into the chair, defeated. "So what? I have to howl at the moon and walk naked in public for a day? Get a tattoo of your name across my face? What Lexa?" Octavia, trying to keep herself under control, snorts as a laugh escapes. Clarke, irritated at the situation, turns and glares at the younger girl, but Octavia can only manage to cover her mouth with her hands. A growl of frustration escapes but I turn my attention back to Lexa and hope that after this, there isn't much more I don't know.

"Clarke that is just ridiculous. This is serious. Its Grounder customs and if we don't take them seriously it would be the same end as what we discussed should you try to break the alliance claiming ignorance." Octavia gasps at this news and neither leader pays her any mind anymore. _The girl has no control._ "Like I said, there are three levels and the people decide how deep the pairing will be between the clan leaders and the clan themselves. The first level is purely a business relationship. The second level, they cut the hands of the pairing clan leaders to show blood for blood. Under this agreement, the people are eligible to mate between clans and it is expected that the clan leaders will share property. Under both the first and the second levels, the alliance ends when one or both of the paired clan leaders die." Lexa pauses and Clarke fidgets with her finger nails in agitation. "Why do I have a feeling that I will not like the third level?"

Octavia stumbles forward, trying to mediate what is happening in front of her; trying to avoid the inevitable war she is now picturing in her mind. "Clarke, don't worry about the third level. It's not possible, you're two women. It couldn't be consummated."

Clarke turns back to Lexa and confusion is painted all over her face. "What is she talking about Lexa?"

"Under the third level, it is believed that by joining the blood of the two clan leaders the souls of the people are also joined." Clarke sits back and smiles. A look of relief washes over her face but she notices that Lexa and Octavia only look more worried. "Shit. Now what?" Her eyes are bulging and her voice cracks high. "Under the third level. It is expected that the two clan leaders will consummate the soul bonding by producing a child. It's the level that is binding until the end of time. It merges the two clans completely. One in which they can mate and cohabitate regardless of originating clan village. In fact, a new clan name is selected."

I push my seat back from the table and sigh in relief. I rub my face a couple of times as though I'm trying to rub out some bad news that is stuck to it. "Ok. Well like Octavia said. That isn't possible in your world, so we shouldn't concern ourselves with that." I look to Lexa and it's her eyes that are now bulged. "What?"

"Are you implying that it is possible with your technology?" I don't know how she does it, but her eyes look sad and hopeful at the same time. "Yes. But it's not something we do routinely. It's a contingency plan the previous generations perfected in case it was needed to preserve the race. I don't even know if mom knows how to do it."

"Clarke." Lexa's voice is grave and my heart starts to pound hard and fast. "On more than one occasion, you have shown my people that miracles can happen. I'm the Commander and you are a formidable ally. One that is resourceful and has overcome poor odds repeatedly. One that the people believe could protect them from the other clans should the Coalition fall, which is very likely."

"So what? There's no way…"

"Clarke, if they choose this, you would be the mother to our people; our queen. You would be the first in 50 years. But you would have to conceive before the next season or the alliance is broken."

"WHAT!"

* * *

I storm out of the tent fully aware that anyone within a square mile probably just heard me yell. I feel someone behind me and assume it's both Lexa and Octavia following me. I continue on and suddenly I remember, I have the all hands meeting and the people have already gathered. _Do I really want all this?_ Needing a barrier between myself and the onlookers, I pull my sunglasses from my breast pocket and put them on. The barrier is a small relief but it will have to do for now.

The crowd moves and shifts as I walk through on my way to the platform. When I near, I see that my council members are waiting and some look impatient. I remain stoic as I take the stage and don't bother to address the questioning looks as they take in the Commander following me. I raise my hand and the crowd stills. "My fellow Arkers. I come to you with a heavy heart. As you know we were successful in rescuing the remaining hundred from Mt. Weather but not without great cost. One that I will bear so that you don't have to." I pause to collect my thoughts. "With the threat of the Mountain gone, we now have the opportunity to settle and adapt to our new environment. It will not be easy. And there will be sacrifice. But we will preserver." The people cheer and I raise my hand once more to gain their attention. "As you are aware, Camp Jaha does not have space and security for everyone in our population. It is vulnerable from both human and large animal attack. And we lack self-sustaining resources." The murmurs pick up but I raise my hand because I do not feel like waiting for it to subside again. "When we defeated the Mountain we gained their resources and facility." I keep my hand up. "Camp Jaha will be our training ground for hunters and warriors. All other people will relocate to Mt. Weather within 48 hours." There are a few people that try to interject but the guards sub do and remove them. "I understand this will not be easy for anyone that was held captive or at war there. And I apologize. But this is for the safety and wellbeing of our people." Slowly, the people nod in agreement and my heart warms. "Know that your new council." I turn and indicate the team and the crowd claps and cheers. "And I make decisions based on both short and long term outcomes." I turn back and raise my hand. "That said, there will be a few changes and then we will prepare for celebration. First, IUDs will be removed from all women over the age of 18. There is no reason to limit birth rates any longer." The people clap in agreement. "Second, crimes will be punished equal to that of the crime committed. There is one caveat but I will get to that in a second." This elicits some cries and howls as many people lost loved ones to the harsh floating rules. "Third, I have agreed to a new, stronger alliance with the Commander of the TriKru, leader of the Coalition and warriors of twelve clans. But take note; if a member of our population threatens the alliance, it is punishable by death. This is non-negotiable." The gasps are loud this time and I'm happy for the glasses that allow me to look around the crowd without detection. "If you cannot live this way, I'm sorry. But I ask that you leave the Camp now. If you chose this path, know that you will not be part of our people, will not have access to our resources, and will not be under our protection. As an offer of good will, we offer the drop ship as your base of operations." I pause to let people leave if they wish. A handful do start to pull away but they don't get far before people convince them to stay. "As part of the alliance, the Grounders will help us improve our skills in warrior training, hunting, and natural healing. In repayment, we will help with the rebuilding of Ton DC, healing technology, and food. Both people will protect each other from outside clans." The crowd cheers and it gives me hope that this just might work. "In two days, we will hold a celebration. It is Grounder custom to determine the extent of the merge between two clans. It can be a business decision, companionable community, or a complete merger, unbreakable for all time. You, as well as the people of the TriKru, will decide and the Commander and I will be the embodiment of that decision. I only ask that you think on this and determine what is best for you, your loved ones, and future generations yet to come. But know that regardless of the decision, the Commander and I are equal and we will rule as such."

I turn and glare at Lexa, happy she can't see what I'm doing in public, when suddenly my forearm is grabbed and I'm being dragged to the side of the stage where the Councilors stand. Lexa lurches forward but I shake my head no. _They were just as ignorant to what the alliance meant among the Grounders as I was._ My mom finally let's go once we are inside the protective circle of the counselors. "What was that about the alliance and you being the embodiment?" Her eyes are genuinely worried and I can't blame her.

I look around the circle and they all bare a similar look. "Apparently, I unknowingly petitioned the Grounders to a merger when I asked for the alliance. When I took Finn's life, I reinforced my intentions to pair with the Commander. And when we defeated the Mountain Men, with a handful of people, the TriKru accepted my petition."

"What are you saying Clarke? Are they going to do something to you?"

I nervously scratch my brow and briefly look to Raven. "I'm probably going to have to get a tattoo. But to translate what I learned moments ago; I basically proposed to the Commander a month or so ago when we entered into the first alliance as a result of my killing Finn. When I killed everyone at Mt. Weather, it was a wedding gift. If I try to have a divorce, the Grounders will take it as an affront and kill Lexa and me. The TriKru will disband and the land will be fought for by other clans. All our people will die." I turn back to mom and her eyes are bulged and her mouth is agape. "Yeah so that happened. Oh and I will need you to remove my IUD sooner rather than later. Maybe even after we leave here. Apparently there's a good chance that the people will choose the option where I will have to get pregnant within the month or same problem, we all die."

"WHAT!" My counselors scream in near unison. I can't help but find some humor in this. _Seriously, how crazy can this get? And why are they so upset? It's not like they have to do any of this. As is normal. Ugh._ I move to exit the circle and Lexa is waiting. Her face seems like she is happily angry and again I'm astonished as to how this woman can reflect such conflicting emotions at one time. I turn back to the counselors quickly "So I guess I will head to Medical now."


	7. Yes

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

 **Chapter 7**

Camp Jaha – Clarke

After leaving the platform, Lexa and Abby followed me to Medical. They didn't say a word but constantly fought for who would walk in front of who. I was thankful I was in front of them because they irritated me when they acted like this.

It doesn't get much better when mom hands me a dressing gown and tells me to get changed. Lexa just stands there and glares at the older woman. Clearly she doesn't like or trust my mother at all. _Can't say I blame her. I know what she's capable of even though she seems to have forgotten._

Mom leaves the room to get supplies and I know as soon as the door closes Lexa will start in. "Why do you tolerate that woman? And why do you bother at all with the Council? It's inefficient and infuriating. They fight and question everything."

"I already told them that their job is to facilitate what I tell them to do. In fact, in true Grounder fashion, I told them that if they continued fighting and undermining me at every turn, I would kill them. And even though Abby is neither of our favorite person, she is my mother. We don't have to like her but we can at least be civil. Is that alright with you?" Lexa softens a little and nods. She turns back to look at the door and I can tell she is thinking about something important but right now I don't care.

"Hey, so are you planning on staying in here and being a creeper or are you going to leave. You know, like a normal person would?"

She turns back to me and tilts her head; confusion is written all over her place. "What is a creeper? And would you prefer one of my warriors in here? I don….." Frantic at where this is going, I cut her off before she can finish. "Wait, wait, wait. I do not want one of those men in here Lexa. That's not even right and you know it." And I punctuate with my gown thrown to her face.

"Well that's what I thought but I would do what you wish. I really didn't want one of them in here if I have to be honest. Maybe Indra, but not one of my men." Somehow she remains stoic through it all.

"Umm, yeah. I don't really want you in here either, if I have to be honest."

"Well, I'm sorry Clarke but I have to make sure that nothing happens to you. We can't risk this bonding just because your mother has an agenda." With perfect timing my mother comes back in and I hold my hand out for Lexa to give me back the gown.

"Why haven't you gotten changed?" My mother asks as she walks in-between Lexa and me. "And why is she still in here?" _At least she had enough sense to not look at Lexa when she said that_.

Lexa pulls one of her daggers and start running her finger over the blade. I don't know if it was a silent way of threatening my mom, but when she saw that she quickly shut up and started laying out her supplies.

I started taking off my clothes and purposefully handed them, one by one, to Lexa so that she would have to put the blade away. Initially she looked at me as I probably confused her when I started doing it, but when I started taking off main pieces of my clothes she averted her eyes to where my mom was busying herself. "I'm covered now," I announce. Lexa looks back towards me and her eyes widen when I take a couple sultry steps towards her and drop my underclothes on top of my other belongings she is currently holding. She looks down at them before realizing what they were; her eyes darken and her cheeks flush. _If she has to stay, I might as well have a little fun._

* * *

"Did you seriously have to stare at what my mom was doing? Why can't you be the least bit normal?"

Today has thrown turn after turn. I don't even know which way is up and at this point getting out of here is all I want to do. _That's not true. I'd like to hit something._

"I told you. I had to make sure what Abby was doing wouldn't harm the alliance. What if she had done something to sterilize you? Our people can't take that risk."

I stop my storming to turn and face her. _I just want to see her face when she answers this._ "Will I ever be alone again?"

"No." Totally exasperated at how I got into any of this, I throw my arms in the air and storm off once more. _I have got to be having some mixed up, crazy dream right now. Maybe I'm still locked away in my cell and have gone completely crazy._

We find Cane and Octavia at the gate. The three guards that are supposed to go with me are with Cane and I instruct them to go get in the Jeep. Octavia, even though quiet, is excited that I entrusted her with the planning of the ceremony on my behalf. _I wonder if she is going to try and use this as an excuse to convince Indra to be her second again._

We walk to the Jeep and Octavia follows behind. "I was only joking earlier when I said you were going to help me prepare the Mountain. That's not something someone of your stature should be doing. But it would be a lot easier if I could have some of your warriors to help me."

Lexa takes a step forward and her eyes are knowing. She raises her hand to my cheeks and I feel her thumb leave light strokes. There is a pregnant pause and much is communicated. "If I hadn't of left you, you wouldn't have this burden to bare alone. Please let me share some of it with you, for you." Her words trigger vivid images of the children lying in the dining hall and I feel my body tense in response. I'm lost in my thoughts and I can't seem to find the darkness to keep them at bay.

Trapped, I can't hear or see the woman in front of me but I feel a second hand on my other cheek. I try to shake my head to clear these thoughts but it barely works. I catch a glimpse of Lexa's eyes and I see terror. Suddenly, I feel lips on mine. The kiss starts off chaste but the intensity quickly grows. I take her strength and pull the darkness back into place as a single tear falls.

Camp Jaha- Lexa

Clarke pulls back and I startle when I see her face in shadow despite it being the middle of the afternoon. I stroke her cheek one last time and wipe away the single tear before I drop my hands. "I need to stop at Ton DC before I go to the Mountain. I want to get more men to help us and check in with Indra." She nods her head and I'm not sure what is going through her mind and it scares me. "I have two scouts, Padma and Reiker, posted. Call for them to be with you until I arrive. Alright?"

"That's fine. Thanks. And I'll drop off Octavia so she doesn't have to walk. I'll be driving the trade routes by Ton DC anyway. When you get to the Mountain, come thru the reaper tunnels."

"Safe travels."

I let her walkaway first and watch her hop up in the jeep. The man that was sitting in the front gave up his seat to Octavia and took one in the very back. Satisfied she will be safe for now; I take the proffered reins and mount my horse.

* * *

We ran the horses back to Ton DC as I didn't want to be apart from Clarke for too long after seeing her fall into darkness like that. Octavia, having had a slight head start, was just walking into the village as we rode up. Hearing the horses, she paused and waiting for me to come to a stop before taking my horses reins. _She would have been a great second to Indra._ I drop from my horse and Indra is at my side in mere moments. "Heda." She offers with a nod and I walk past indicating I wish to talk elsewhere. She follows and I hear someone offer to take my horse from Octavia so that she too can come with.

I motion for Octavia to stay outside and Indra follows me in my tent. I walk over to the trunk where I keep my cloths and start pulling things out to take with me to the Mountain. "Heda, are you going somewhere?" Indra asks in confusion. I throw everything in a bag and turn to address Indra. "Yes. I need 15 men to accompany me to Mt. Weather."

"Why would you be going to the Mountain? Did the Sky Princess not truly kill them all?"

I drop my bag on the table and look around to make sure I didn't forget anything. "First things first. The Sky Princess has agreed to having a Pairing ceremony in two days. Before I leave tonight, I must tell the people of TonDC. She has already told the people of Camp Jaha."

"Heda? Are you sure? You know the Sky People don't look upon an alliance as we do. It's why you were able to break the alliance at the Mountain."

"That may be true but with the Mountain Men defeated, the Coalition will likely fall. While at the Camp, I realized Clarke has planned to make the Sky People the new big threat in order to try and keep the Coalition firm and prevent all-out war."

"Fine that is their choice. But Heda. Why get us involved? Why join us with them? They are more like the Mountain Men than us."

My anger spikes at being questioned as though I haven't thought this through. I throw my dagger and it lodges in the post by Indra's head. "What is it you really want to know Indra?"

Her eyes widen a little but she knows better than to show weakness to me. "You know the other clans will demand the Sky Princess' life. By merging us with them, they will think you weak."

I take my second dagger and drive it into the table. "I agree. The other clans will demand for Clarkes head but I refuse to go to war with her. She has proven herself more than formidable; equal to me in strength but that which compliments my own. Together we can be great rulers and keep the peace so that all the clans can prosper and actually live life. Imagine what the Sky People and Tri Kru could do as one people? With their technology and our might, imagine how the other clans will see us. How could I not enforce the alliance that she herself asked for?"

I grab my dagger from the table and go to pull the other one out of the post. Indra moves out of my way but she keeps her eyes on me. "You have feelings for this Princess." It was a statement, not a question. "I won't diminish her accomplishments because they are great. Do you think this is an eternal bond? Can she make another miracle and be the vessel to continue the Commander Spirit through your bloodline? Is that what you want?"

"Yes."


	8. The Children

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

 **Chapter 8**

Lexa

I address the TriKru right after I finish with Indra. It goes better than I planned and men end up volunteering to help prepare Mt. Weather. This is not a normal occurance and it makes me wonder their reasons. _Are they doing this for me? For the Sky Princess? For the Sky People as a debt repaid?_

I check in with Indra and Octavia one last time to make sure they know what they have to do. Octavia looks like she is having a little too much fun with all this, but I have confidence Indra will keep her reined in. _This must go perfectly._

Clarke is waiting for us inside the door when we open it and I'm relieved. "I didn't expect you to meet us at the door?" Her face is still shadowed, almost vacant but not as bad as it had been at the Camp earlier. "Sensors and cameras." She points up to the corner of the ceiling to a box. "That's a camera."

"Good to know."

She turns and starts down the hallway and we follow. The warriors take in their surroundings but I only care to watch Clarke. Her posture changes suddenly, becomes rigid, and I wonder what's the cause. _I hate what this is doing to her._ "I'm not sure if your men require food or water, but it is located on level 5." I recognize the level from our earlier conversations and understand her change. "You may want to take care of that now before we go up." Not needing further explanation, I turn to my men and tell them they have thirty minutes to eat and drink.

We climb the stairs and the echoes of our footfalls set my nerves on edge. Clarke doesn't look back at me or say a word till we pass level 4. It's a brief glimpse she offers me as we turn that last flight, but it's enough for my heart to grow heavy. "I ask that you leave the children for me to care for."

I'm the first one to follow her into the hallway and find Padma and Reiker loading a wrapped corpse into a large bin. They turn at the sound of our movement and bow their heads when they see me. Clarke walks past them and disappears into the room on their left. I start to follow when I hear Reiker quietly murmur "Heda, a word." I nod and he walks a little ways back the way I had just come obviously not wanting Clarke or the others to hear him. "Heda. Forgive me, but the Sky Princess holds power I have not seen before."

"Explain."

"The people." His eyes widen and I can tell he has seen something that has changed him. "They look as if they have melted and also burned. All of them." I then realize that to the TriKru, Clarke's ability to kill hundreds of people at the press of a button is unnerving. _Can't say I blame them._ I reach out and grasp his shoulder in assurance. "We are to be one people now. Only have fear for her enemies as they do not know what she is capable of."

I turn back to walk into the room to assess the situation and Reikers description does not begin to prepare me. _I don't think there are words to really make someone understand this._ There are corpses spread all over the room; many slumped over the tables. It's obvious they had no idea what was to come and it only makes me hate the Presidents' son more. _Arrogant bastard!_ I walk a few steps and crouch down to get a better look. I turn it over and a gasp escapes me at the state of its face.

I feel a loss in my control and stand to try regain it. Three men approach and I raise my hand to stop them; their response to the room is written all over their face. "We are her people now. Only have fear for her enemies." They part as I walk their way and I hear Padma directing the new comers to use sheets stacked in the middle of the room to wrap the corpses in before handling them. _I can understand why._

I look for Clarke and find her alone on the other side of the room. I watch her as I walk over. She lays out a small sheet on the ground before picking up the body of a child to place upon it. She pauses and reaches out to touch its hair. The touch is light and tentative. I've seen this before and know she is torturing herself for not being able to save them. _She cannot see past this, at what these people have done and what they were capable of in the future._

Determined to get thru to Clarke, I pick up my pace. She begins to wrap the child as I bend down beside her. "Clarke?" She doesn't respond. _Touch. She responded to touch before._ I place my hand on her back and I feel her jump slightly. "Clarke, look at me." It takes her a moment but when she finally looks at me her eyes are almost black. That dark shadow has pulled across her features again giving them an almost menacing, inhumane look if not for the tears that streak her face. _These children are torturing her._

She smacks me away and goes back to wrapping up the small body. _I can't let them see her like this._ I stand and position myself between Clarke and the warriors that are clearing the other side. "Padma, do you know what to do once we are done in here?" She nods. "Take the others. Find more bins and empty the one you have filled. We need to clear the facility tonight."

I turn back to Clarke as she stands holding the small package. She walks past me without a word and I let her. She walks out into the hall and gently places the body in the filled bin before Padma rolls it away. She moves to return to her previous task but I block her. She tries walking around and through me but I hold fast. Finally frustrated, she lets out a growl and pushes me. I stay still. She shoves me harder and I stumble back a little but I am able to keep her in the hallway. I stay silent; I know my words will not help because when I was like this after Costia's death none helped me. She turns side to me a little and I notice she wipes her cheeks again. "Let it out Clarke."

She turns on me faster than I can defend myself. She lands a punch to my face before I can start blocking others that follow. "I hate you! Why did you take that deal without telling me first!? We could have worked something out that could have saved them!" She yells at me as she continues her assault but it grows frantic. Her onslaught doesn't last much longer before her breathing becomes labored. I grab her and after some maneuvering, I wrap my arms around hers and am able to hold her still. "And then what Clarke? How do you know this wouldn't have happened anyway? What good is it to torture yourself with what ifs?" She struggles, trying to escape but she has tired herself too much to break free.

A minute passes and she finally stills of her own free will. I soften my hold and it turns into a brief embrace before I let per pull away from me. "I don't recognize myself anymore Lexa," she says as she stays facing the wall in front of us. "Clarke, I too have battled with myself. I know nothing I say can help lessen the pain. But you have to look past this room and the war to see what you truly have done. You can't do that if you torture yourself like this." She walks off without a word and I follow. _Why do I always find myself following her?_

We take an elevator and walk down more hallways before we enter a dimly lit room. I reach out to her but she slaps me away again. Knowing she has to pull herself out of this, I remain quiet and to myself, but I keep watch to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. She goes behind a desk and I see her hands shake as she starts pouring herself some sort of brown liquid. She raises the glass to her lips and takes in the contents in one. She quickly pours another and I realize the darkness she has been using to drown out her thoughts has failed. _She's trying to drown them out and I can't let this happen._

I hastily make my way over to her and take the glass before she drinks a third. It spills but I don't care. Again she turns on me but I'm ready for her this time. She slaps me and I let her in order to make a point. "Did that make you feel better?"

"No." She says softly her feelings barely contained.

"You can't run from your feelings Clarke." She slaps me again.

"I told you not to call me that again!" She replies in a fake fury and a finger in my face. Her body is trembling all over and I realize the only thing holding her back from her feelings is this thin veil of anger she is showing me. "Slap me as many times as you need, but I'm not going anywhere Clarke. Not again."

I see it finally. Her posture slumps and a tear falls from her eyes; I know there's not much more I need to do to break through this last little bit. "Our people need Clarke, not the Sky Princess." I step towards her and she tries to push me away but it is so weak I barely move. "Stop calling me that. Clarke died when I pulled that lever." I wrap an arm around her waist and my free hand strokes her cheek. "What are you talking about? Your right here in front of me." She struggles a little at my touch but it's nothing that convinces me that my touch isn't wanted. I allow my own mask to fall and let my emotions take over. _I want her to see how much she means to me._ "More than anything else, I need Clarke. I want you."

I feel her body finally give way and I quickly draw her in; afraid she will fall under the weight of the emotions she has kept buried. A couch is nearby and I manage to maneuver us over to it without much trouble. We sit and I lay back pulling her with me, holding her tight as I let her mourn.

I'm not surprised, but it takes quite a long time for her cries to finally subside. _I guess exhaustion is setting in_. "Clarke, is there a bed in here? Somewhere that you can lie down and get a good rest?"

"Yeah," she manages quietly. "Down the hallway, last door on the left." I scoot out from under her and she lies across where I just was. "Let me make sure it's safe and made up for you. I'll be right back."

"Ok" and with that her eyes shut.

The room is impressive and from the disturbed dust on the tables, I can tell that Clarke has already come thru here and gotten rid of painful reminders of the people before. I lock the suites entry door and start working my way through the various side rooms to make sure nothing and no one is here that wasn't expected. Assured that she is safe, I go back to the bedroom she indicated and pull down the blankets. It looks comfy but all I care about is making sure Clarke heals properly.

I return to her side and bend to pick her up. She lets out a quiet squeak, but otherwise she remains asleep. When I do manage to lay her on the bed, she wakes a little and her face turns to disgust. "I just changed these sheets. I don't want these dirty clothes on my clean linens. Gross!" She starts to sit up but I gently push her back down. "Let me help you Clarke." Having little energy left, she gives up without a fight and I start to undress her from the bottom up.

"Next time your clothes come off around me, I hope it is under better circumstances."

"Shut up Lexa." I try not to linger as I leave her in just her undergarments.

"You're a very attractive woman and I'm hungry." I pull up her blankets.

"I hate you." She states but her eyes say differently.

"I know." We smile at each other and I push a stray hair from her face and leave it behind her ear.

"You are very weird."

"And you can be very scary." I kiss her on her forehead.

"What? I'm the one that's scary? Seriously?"

"Shah, go back to sleep." And I shut the door to her room behind me.


	9. Drowning it Out

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

 **AN: To all of you who have reviewed, followed and liked my story, thank you. I hope it entertains you.**

 **Chapter 9**

Lexa

After waiting a short while to make sure Clarke doesn't need me further, I go back to Level 5 to check on the progress. They are nearly done but I notice there is a hesitation that my presence has brought about. "Reiker?" I call and he briskly comes to my side. "What is the issue?"

"The Sky Princess told us to leave the children."

I look around and see the small bodies scattered and alone. The sight is heart breaking and I can't leave them like this for Clarke. _I'd lose her forever to this._ "Do not worry. I will take care of them for her."

"Oso?" He turns when I call. "Can you please go to level 6 and make sure Clarke stays safe while I finish here?"

I walk over to the table where there are a few sheets left and pick one up. I don't have to go far as there is a little boy lying between the tables, holding a small plastic doll. I take a deep breath and shut my eyes before I go to bend down next to him. Like Clarke, I can't help but touch the poor child's hair. _I'm sorry you didn't have the chance to really start your life. May your soul find a new home soon._

* * *

I relieve Oso several hours later and tell him to join the others in the dormitories. I enter the suite and calmness fills me to which I am grateful. I go to where Clarke found a drink earlier and with only a little searching I find some food and water. It's only a snack, but it's enough to satisfy my hunger.

I take in the quiet and try to settle my mind. Images and the weight of the small bodies I prepared only hours ago try to overwhelm me, but I work through my feelings before decide I need to get some rest.

I go to the second bedroom, I found earlier, and pull the blankets and a pillow from the bed. Back in the hallway, I notice how the dim floor lighting seems softer than it was earlier and I wonder if it is a trick of my eyes. Thinking I will ask Clarke later, I slip into her room and start laying the blankets out on the floor by her bed before disrobing and getting into my makeshift bed.

I don't know how much sleep I manage but I jolt awake when I hear Clarke thrashing around in her bed. I stand up and haphazardly wrap a thin blanket around me before I approach her. "No! No, please. Don't go!" She cries out in her sleep. I reach to comfort her and she bolts upright releasing a soul crushing scream that breaks my heart and turns my stomach in knots. My eyes tear up but I can still make out that that last part of her dream has pulled her out of her sleep.

Clarke

Just like the night before, I wake from a nightmare. It was vivid and it takes me a little bit to clear the disorientation and ball of nerves from my system. "Lexa?" I ask, not sure if she is lingering near in the dim lighting. I hear someone take a hesitant step closer and turn in its direction to see who it is. It's Lexa and I can tell she is not sure if she should leave or ask what's wrong. "It's alright Lexa. Just a bad dream." I rub my face with my hands and take some deep cleansing breathes. "Are you sleeping on the floor?"

"Yes"

"But there's a second room across the hall with a big comfy bed?"

"And I'm trying not to think about the fact we are buried alive." I smile.

"Do you actually have a sense of humor or are you claustrophobic?"

"I don't know what that means but I've been told I can be funny sometimes."

"Really, when was that?"

"Before I became Heda." I look at her and try to see if she is really being serious or if she was giving me some of that dry sense of humor I like to think she has, but it's hard to see in this lighting. "You should lie back down and get more rest." I try but the images and voices from my dream keep looping in my thoughts.

"Clarke, are you going to keep me up with all that loud thinking or are you going to have mercy on me and let me sleep?" _How does she always seem to know?_ I don't respond immediately but I do try to still my movements so I don't keep disrupting her.

Hoping that positive thoughts would keep the nightmares at bay, I shut my eyes and try to think of good things that have happened since landing a couple of months ago. I think of how happy we were when we first left the drop ship to explore the woods. How beautiful the colors were and how clean the air smelt. _Everything was so alive._ But then everything that followed started rapidly flashing back; the lake monster nearly killing Octavia, Jasper getting speared to a tree, a lynch mob trying to hang Murphy, finding out my mom is the reason my father was floated and I was put into isolation for a year… I begin to get overwhelmed and feel a panic attack start to take hold. "Lexa?"

"Yes."

I roll onto my back and throw my forearm over my face as I try to pace my breathing. "Can you come up here with me?" She doesn't answer but I hear her rustling around and seconds later the bed dips and she climbs in next to me. I turn over and look at her profile. _She's so beautiful_. "I'm glad I chose the right words that time. I was worried you'd misunderstand me and think I wanted to have sex." Her head turns towards me quickly, eyes flared. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Your people should come with a manual," I tease. _I may be pushing her too far._ We hold an intense stare that lasts a few seconds before we both start laughing. _It feels so good to laugh again_. "You have got to be the worst tease I have ever known, Clarke," she states in a huff.

"You're very beautiful Lexa," I tell her before I slide up next to her and cuddle in. "Thank you Clarke."

* * *

I wake to a beeping sound. "What's that?" Lexa asks with a husky, sleep filled voice.

"An alarm I turned on to notify me when something large breaks through the perimeter." She pulls me tighter and I realize our positions have reversed in the night. I shut my eyes and just take in the calmness I feel at this moment. "This is nice."

"Mmhmm."

"I'm sorry but I have to get up and check what that was. It may be the first wave of people coming." I say it. I know I need to do it. But I don't want to move from under Lexa.

"You're not moving Clarke."

"Sorry, sorry…" Lexa rolls onto her back and I throw back the blankets and get out of bed. "Be right back."

I walk out to the President's desk, my desk, and turn on the monitor. "Is it them?" Lexa asks from the bedroom. "Yeah, just one truck though." I answer as I walk back. I walk through the door and go to the closet to start pulling out clothes to wear for the day. "I liked what you had on the other day. It was very…"

"Yes?" I flick on the light hoping to make her a little uncomfortable when she answers and my idea backfires. "Did you sleep like that all night?" I ask with a mixture of awe, bewilderment, and frustration.

"Its how I like to sleep when I'm not in the field." She giggles when I don't respond or move; I can't even look away. _It's probably at the stupid face I must have in this moment_. She slides out of the bed and slowly, confidently saunters over to me. "It's more relaxing, don't you think?" She adds as she brushes her hand across my stomach on her way out of the room. "Touché, Lexa!"

* * *

I quickly pull on my clothes and make my way down to level 1 to meet the first arrivals. The outer door opens to the garage and suddenly I remember. "Oh no. OH NO!" Without a second thought, I turn and run back the direction of the elevator. I round the first corner and run directly into Lexa. "Clarke what is wrong?" She demands. "I forgot, I shouldn't have…" I start to panic. "Do not worry Clarke." She releases one of my arms and cups my cheek. "The facility is clear of the dead and personal effects. I personally took care of the children as you would have. Please, let me take that burden from you."

"Thanks, but…"

"Please, Clarke." She cuts me off. "I can't lose you again." I nod and press my forehead against hers.

"Seriously? Get a damn room already." Ravens voice booms behind me. Lexa stiffens at being caught like this and I turn to face the intruder. "Glad to see you too." I respond dryly. "Who came with you?" Raven smiles and Wick and Monty show up behind her. It warms me to see the three of them together and suddenly I feel like we might just be able to do something now. "These two, and the rest are half guards and the rest women and children."

"Good. We've got a lot to do. Stay here while I make sure the guards get everyone settled."


	10. Numb the Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

 **Chapter 10**

Mt. Weather – Raven

Without Clarke acting as a barrier, the Commander's close proximity is like a heavy weight trying to crush the three of us. _How can Clarke possibly be around her alone?_ I look in her direction and she is staring expectantly. Behind me I hear Wick and Monty murmur and it doesn't take much for me to guess what it is about. I narrow my eyes and cross my arms over my chest giving the Commander a once over. _I'm so sick of all this posturing._ "Commander," I say sternly. "Yes, Raven," she replies as if bored. "May I speak freely?" She tenses at my question, but nods acceptance. "I admire the fact that Clarke and you are able to make the tough decisions. You both take care of your people and I know it is to great expense of yourselves. But exactly what are your intentions towards Clarke?"

I maintain eye contact and watch the slightest change in her eyes but she never looks away. "Is this about the Pairing?" _Does nothing affect this woman?_ "It's about Clarke." Defiance laces my reply and the Commander responds with a step towards me. "Are you trying to intimidate me Commander?" Another step, a menacing look and I feel like the air is literally being sucked out of the room. "I think that is between the Sky Princess and I, Raven," she says with one last step that puts her within inches of me.

She is staring down her nose, waiting for me to make the wrong choice but I refuse to give her that. "I think the Sky People, the TriKru and every other Grounder for that matter, have the right to know. A lot of people die when Clarke has nothing left to lose." Unbelievably the Commander's head snaps to the right and I hear a sharp intake of breath before she takes a staggering step backwards.

"What's going on?" Clarke asks with authority. I startle but try to contain it when I turn to look at her; Monty and Wick doing so before me. What starts out quizzical, grows darker and more menacing the closer she walks towards us. She locks eyes with me when she passes and I cannot look away; it's like looking into the eyes of a predator. She doesn't pause. Instead she commands us to follow her and the two leaders walk away.

Mt. Weather – Lexa

Ravens words cut deep and looking at her reminds me that I am the reason for all of Clarke's pain since landing on Earth. I am the reason why she had to resort to the ring of fire. I convinced her that we had to sacrifice Ton DC to win the War. And worse, I left her at the Mountain with few options to save her people. I've broke her. I'm the reason there's so much blood on her hands.

Clarke meets with her Council and key personnel throughout the day. Each member is given their task but the priority is to restore the disabled generators and shore up security and life support systems.

The majority of the people that come to see her freely show their fear, distrust, and judgment of her but she pushes through as though unphased. I stay, standing behind her, silently offering her what little I can without compromising her authority but it does not stave off the feeling of bitter cold that seems to grow as each person rotates through. _It's as though she is pulling all the warmth and energy from the room in order to keep herself even remotely composed._

"Council members this is Clarke. Meet me in the Suite in one hour for a debriefing." She sits down and throws the walkie on the couch in the middle of the room. She leans forward and puts her head in her hands and I realize she hasn't eaten or barely drank all day. I grab some food and water and place it on the desk in front of her. "You should eat something Clarke. You need your strength." She peaks up at me and I see, I know, the war that's raging inside.

I take a seat in one of the chairs in front of her and take a bite of food that I had gotten for myself. I take two more bites, before she finally takes her own. She sits back and we look at each other for what we are, as we finish this small meal. "Do you ever wish you never came down from the heavens?" She looks at me and I can see she is considering my words before answering them.

"Yes."

"Do you ever wish you never met me?" Again she thinks before she answers and I admire this.

"I have."

"I want you to know that I am sorry. I'm sorry for what I have done to you and yours. And I am committed to making this up to you in this life and all that follow." She doesn't answer. Instead she rises and leaves the room. She returns briefly but only to grab the walkie and I notice she is carrying a bundle of clothes. I hear the water of the shower turn on and am grateful she is doing something for herself.

I sit and Raven's words loop in my thoughts and my blood runs cold. Before I realize the time, the council members start filing into the room and Clarke has yet to return. A part of me wonders if she is doing this on purpose and another part of me is concerned there is something wrong. The arrivals take their seats in the chairs and couch in the middle of the room and I feel all eyes on me. The silence becomes deafening and suddenly I realize I must do something.

I take out my dagger and start playing with it like I usually do when I'm bored or trying to intimidate people. I look to the group and I see a fear much different than the one that seems reserved for Clarke. _Good_. "I know you all are wondering a great many things, but I also have questions." I pause and take in the group, seeing who's defiant and who's loyal. "I do not claim to know your past or your ways but I know one thing, our people, our ways, they are the same but in different packaging. So I ask, why do you damn your leader? Undermine her at every chance? Expect her to kill herself because you ask? Question and doubt everything just because it's Clarke?" I stand and my authority looms over the room. "What right do you have?" I take a step towards the group and many flinch away.

"I won't lessen the trauma you have experienced but it is on a small scale to what you have put on the Sky Princess. You may have a nightmare about them drilling into you, but she dreams of everyone that that happened to while she watched from the Command Center. You may dream of losing a loved one to radiation poisoning on the 5th floor, but she dreams of pulling that lever that killed hundreds of men, women, and children she believes innocent." I stand behind the one vacant chair in the circle and I watch the guilt rise as they finally realize the scale of grief Clarke is experiencing at their hands.

"So I wonder. What gives you the right to act so ungrateful and cast judgment upon her. Do you really believe you do not have blood on your hands? Are you that self-important?" I hear footsteps behind me but I do not waiver. "Raven, you asked me earlier what my intentions were towards Clarke? I have my answer." I take the few steps over to her and look down into her questioning eyes. "I wish to never have to make a choice again." I hear Clarke take a seat in the open chair and I turn to look at her and smile. "I will be the left hand of the people, while Clarke's the right. Should it be called, I will take on the burden so that she doesn't have to. I will follow her and protect her until my dying breath, but more importantly," I bend down and take her hands into mine "I will love her with my whole being for all eternity and I will never chose between her and the people again."

Mt. Weather –Clarke

Lexa's eyes bore into my soul and I can't breathe. _I thought this was all a game for her, political even._ "The people must come first Lexa." The words fall from my mouth but I don't regret them. _She did say them to me after all._ "You are my people Princess," Lexa says before turning on her heal and walking out of the Suite.

I notice the others staring at me and I'm indifferent. "Right. Let's get to business shall we?" I ask for updates on the generators, security and life systems and find all is in order. The fourth generator is the only problem but Raven assures me the system redundancy can allow for this without compromising quality. I listen to them report in and I realize I feel nothing for these people I once thought of as friends and in some way a weird little family. My mind wanders and I realize I feel nothing at all about anything.

"Clarke?" I hear Abby say. I pull out of my thoughts and look at her realizing I have no idea what or how much I've missed and I don't care. "On to the next topics," I reply dryly. I reach out to the table and unfold a map; the one I took from Lexa. "We need to look for more Ark survivors." I look around the room and notice that no one is looking at me like I'm a monster anymore. It's a look of respect and determination that is returned and it leaves me feeling confused. "I went through the asset reports before you got here and I believe we can use the resources of Mt. Weather to help us."

"How so," Cane asks and his voice is reassuring.

"There are small aerial machines called drones. I'd like to use them to inspect the crash sites. It will minimize risk but aid us in reaching our goal." I look up and they all nod at me in agreement.

"What if we find survivors?" Abby asks as she places a hand on my knee.

"Depending on where they are located, I'd like to take either the trucks or a different aerial machine called a helicopter, to collect them as quickly as possible. Cane, there is a simulator on level 8. Send some men to start learning how to use the helicopter immediately." He nods with a smile and spark in his eye.

"Bellamy, I need you to start having some men train in long distance firing. There are sniper rifles located in the armory. This will be our defense until we can determine something to replace the acid fog. Speaking of which, Raven, I need ideas from you and Wick on offensive options for Mt. Weather. Cane, I need you to determine defensive options. I want both lethal and non-lethal before the end of the week." The two nod again. "That's it for now. Keep your walkies on you and update me if need be."

The group walks out without a fight. I take the moment alone to just sit and take it all in but it's like I'm trapped in an impenetrable box. I shut my eyes as though I might be able to see the obstruction, but it's useless. I begin to get frustrated with myself when I hear footsteps coming near. As though it has become second nature, I have my gun raised and pointed in the direction of the interloper before I even think about doing so. It's Lexa and she stops when she sees the gun.

I drop the weapon and go back to my desk. I open a drawer and pull out a medical kit my mother gave me earlier. I pull out a vial of clear liquid and a syringe and start to prep them without looking up at Lexa. "Clarke, what is that?" Lexa asks quietly. I don't answer her. She walks around the desk to me and I stand to face her when I'm done. "Clarke?"

"When was the last time you bled?"

"What?"

"When was the last time you bled?" I impatiently ask again.

"Are you talking about in a fight?"

"No."

"If you are talking about the cycle then I just stopped. Why?" And before she knows what happens I stick her with the needle and dispense its contents. Her eyes widen in surprise and I can tell she wants to lash out but she holds back. "What did you just do?" She asks in barely concealed panic. I pick up a second prepped syringe and inject myself. "Well if you think a baby is going to come from Immaculate Conception you have the wrong person."


	11. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

 **Chapter 11**

Mt. Weather – Clarke

"What are you talking about Clarke?" Lexa looks at me confused about my sarcasm. I try to walk away from her but she follows. I slam the door to my room and she opens it as though I didn't just do that at all. "Are you not going to talk to me?" She looks at me expectantly. "Seriously?" She crosses her arms over her chest and pops an eyebrow but I just continue to silently glare at her. "Fine. I'll go talk with Abby then." She turns to walk away and suddenly I snap. All of the sudden I don't see her walking out of my room, I see her walking away from me on the Mountain. _May we meet again._

"Fuck you Lexa!" I scream after her. The ice that had made me hard and strong all day, helped me function and be in this facility, suddenly melts into a rushing river that is overflowing its banks. I charge after her but suddenly realize I need out of this facility. _I can't breathe!_ Instinctively, my hand goes to my throat and I get little relief. I grab my sword as I pass thru the office area and start running as soon as I'm in the hallway. The faces of the TriKru warriors are a blur as I push harder and faster down the hall, down the stairs and out of the facility thru the reaper tunnels. _I've got to get out of here. I can't breathe!_

I break through into the forest and am running nearly blind in the dark. I'm jumping over roots and undergrowth and ducking under limbs that are barely illuminated in the moonlight. Its luck that I don't slip or fall. I push my physical limits until finally my body gives out and I fall to the forest floor. I don't bother to get up. Feeling the burning sensation in my lungs and muscles makes me feel alive, reminds me that I'm human. I roll onto my back and look up through a gap in the trees. _Lexa was right, it wasn't any different on the Ark just more passive aggressive._

"Clarke!" I hear Lexa call not too far away but I continue to silently gaze skyward. "Clarke!" she calls again but this time closer. "Are you hurt?" She bends down at my side and starts checking me over. "I'm fine." I swat her away but she is persistent. "What happened?" She asks as she holds my face and looks into my eyes.

"Why do you say one thing and do another? Why do you play these games Lexa? Haven't I suffered enough?" I ask and my voice sounds broken. I don't recognize it and I can only think it is a result of this impenetrable, emotional box I seem to be stuck in. Lexa's eyes begin to water. "Clarke, I'm not playing games." I feel a caress on my cheek but I interpret it all as a ploy. I slap her hand away harder this time and I feel the embers of a fire to come.

"Have I done something wrong?" I jolt upright and close the distance between us. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She looks to one of her warriors standing at the ready and shakes her head. I watch as he looks to others and backs out of sight. "Tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it Clarke. Please, I can't lose you." She pleads but it only offers fuel to ignite the inferno within.

My fist connects with her face and her eyes quickly change from loving concern to determination. It's not like the other night; she fights back. We exchange punches, wrestle, and push. I know she isn't fully committing but subconsciously I appreciate that she isn't being a punching bag this time. "If you're going to fight then do it right Clarke. Stop half assing it." She goads me when I start to tire. I catch a second wind and rush her; my shoulder connecting with her midsection. We both fall and start to wrestle once more. "What are you doing this for?" I demand. "Doing what Clarke? What am I doing that is wrong?" She yells back frustrated with me. I finally get on top of her but she grabs my wrists and I'm unable to break free. "You act like you care. Tell everyone you love me. But I know this is all political." I accuse her.

"Clarke, I do love you." She's irritated now. I snatch my wrists away from her and stand so I can back away from her. She stays where I left her on the forest floor until I back away a few steps before she stands and brushes herself off. "If you want to spar with me to help work out your frustrations, then ask. But I will not be your punching bag and I will not hold back again." She states matter of fact before turning on her heal and walking away.

I watch her and when she reaches the edge of my visual range I begin to panic. _Maybe this box isn't so impenetrable._ "Lexa?" I plead. "I'm sorry." She stops her progress but doesn't turn. "Please don't leave me."

Forrest – Lexa

Clarke is in no shape to be around our people, so the warriors set up camp. They take turns guarding as Clarke and I rest in separate cots on far sides of the tent in silence. _I hate this._

Morning comes and I'm at a loss. I turn over on my cot and catch Clarke sitting with her head in her hands. I roll onto my back and choose to let her have this peace but she already knows I'm awake. "Lexa?" She asks and her voice is vulnerable. "Why can't I feel anything but anger, frustration, and exhaustion?" I turn my head to look at hear and she's still in the same position. "You have to let the dead rest and fight for life."

"Why do we have to fight at all?"

"Because when you stop fighting to live, your dead. Fighting has many forms Clarke. It doesn't always have to be a physical battle. Sometimes you have to fight just to eat or start a new day."

* * *

We pack up camp shortly after waking and decide to go to Ton DC to check in with Indra and Octavia. The trip takes an hour and Clarke uses much of that time to check in with her Council members. "Thanks for grabbing the walkie last night Lexa." Clarke says as she fixes it to the back of her belt.

As expected, Indra and Octavia are waiting for us when we approach the Ton DC boarder; Indra is serious as usual but Octavia is beaming. "Heda, Sky Princess" both say as they bow their heads in a sign of respect. I nod at them and they fall into step behind Clarke and I.

We enter my tent and I walk over to the table and drop the pack I've been wearing; Clarke takes a seat next to me. I look at her but she seems lost in thought so I go take a seat on my throne. "I assume all is well?" I ask and Indra takes point. "Yes Heda. Preparations have been made and all will be ready for tonight."

"Good. And what of the Scout reports? What of Polis?"

"Nothing concerning is happening. I think it too soon for many of the other clans to have heard of the Mountain Men. As for Polis, it seems that the people accept the Pairing and eagerly await celebration upon your arrival. Perhaps it has been expected among more people than the TriKru."

"Thanks to small miracles."

Ton DC – Clarke

"Last time I saw the Commander, she didn't have a bruise on her face. What happened?" Octavia whispers next to me as Lexa and Indra talk. I turn to look at her and her face doesn't show anything but pleasant curiosity and it's a nice change. I stand and grab her hand leading her out of the tent. "Do you have a tent or somewhere we can speak in private?" She nods and our positions reverse.

We enter the small tent and some of the weight I've been carrying on my shoulders becomes lighter. "I punched her." I answer Octavia as I walk to the other side of her tent. "Is everything alright Clarke?" Octavia asks with worry. "I don't know Octavia." I turn to look at her and am happy to see what I hear. "I feel like I'm just reacting to everything; like I'm drowning." I take a seat on the cot and Octavia sits next to me. We sit in companionable silence and I welcome it.

Soon I realize the tent is growing hotter and I know much time has passed and there is a lot to be done still. I stand and start to leave. "Do not doubt that the Commander loves you Clarke." I stop. It's the one persistent thing that has hurt me worse than the looks I've come to expect from the Arkers. I turn back towards Octavia. "Why do you say that? The pairing is a political thing. It all is. I'm just the figurative sword dangling over the heads of the Coalition." Octavia rises and meets my eyes. There's sincerity and wisdom in there and I feel more receptive. "Indra told me what happened after the TriKru left the Mountain. It wasn't good Clarke."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently the Commander purposefully released Lincoln before circling back herself with Indra and Nyko. On the way the Commander found Emerson in the woods and he told her you had died. He threatened her for coming back on the Mountain Men's land. She snapped Clarke." My eyes widen. _Emerson knew I didn't die and what I had done._ "She didn't use her weapons and she refused for anyone else to intervene. She took her time; it was not merciful or clean." It's a hard pill to swallow but I listen. "Afterwards, Indra said that the Commander collapsed and mourned until she passed out. Said that she had never heard the Commander cry like that; not even with the loss of Cosita. Indra and Nyko had to sneak her back into the camp so that no one saw her like that." Octavia takes a few steps my way and smiles. "She had just declared war on the Mountain Men when you walked into Ton DC. She was going to risk herself and all her people for what she thought happened to you."

"Commander didn't say anything when I came that night to tell her what happened."

Octavia nods her understanding. "Apparently you freaked her and everyone else out."

* * *

Octavia and I arrive at the centralized location for the Pairing late afternoon. It's a nice little clearing among the trees and the night sky will be fully visible during the ceremony. I look skyward "It's fortuitous that it's a full moon tonight." Octavia states as she continues on her path. I follow but try to take it all in as we go.

Several people are working on the set up and so far it looks to be quite the celebration. In the middle, there are several long tables and benches arranged with logs set around the outskirts to accommodate additional seating. In the corners, there are tables set up with various fruits and vegetables and spits with large animals rotating on display behind. In the middle of two sides there seems to be two more tables set up for beverages and barrels that I assume contain water. On the other two sides there are two tents erected on one end and at its opposite is a stage with three large empty glass jars sitting perpendicular to the stage on one side.

"Clarke, we have a few things you have to do before everyone shows up." I follow her and she leads me to one of the tents. There are three large chairs sitting in the middle and she stops in front of them. "You must pick your throne." One is more traditional, if you were to compare it to what was shown on various kids movies I grew up with, but it's a little too gaudy for my taste. The second is somewhere between wild and more traditional but it seems unfocused and distracting to me. Finally the third is wild, but softer and more tame than Lexa's. I approach it to get a better look and see that it is painted blue but some parts, like the end of the legs, joints, and tips, are nearly black. Three men step in the tent while I'm studying the details and I catch a subtle sparkle in the paint when the sun hits it. "I like the craftsmanship of this one." I tell Octavia and two of the men move to remove the two I did not choose. "That was my favorite one as well." Octavia mentions as she leads me to a table where the third man is sitting.

"You might want to take off your jacket for this one. You need to get your tattoo." I do as she says and take a seat. "Do I get to design it or is there something I'm supposed to pick from?" I question Octavia and the unnamed man. "Actually the people picked it as it holds significance to them." The man hands me a rolled up piece of parchment and I take it from him. I look to them both before I finally unroll it and am surprised. It is a blue ball of fire with some black inlays and a straight black line going horizontal across the middle of the ball. _This is pretty neat actually_. I smile and look up to Octavia. "Is this going somewhere special?"

She nods, "The back of your right hand."

"What comes after the tattoo?"

Octavia disappears behind a privacy curtain and when she pops out she's holding a detailed leather bodice with a heart shaped top. "What the hell is that Octavia?"


	12. We Are One

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

 **Chapter 12**

Clarke

"Remind me next time to not give you autonomy when it comes to my dress." I playfully chide Octavia as she finishes up with my hair. "Well this sexy pony tail was your design from a couple days ago. Are you saying you don't like it now?" I just shake my head at her. _There's just no winning with her sometimes._

Octavia had a bath ready for me when I finished getting the tattoo. It was a wonderfully relaxing activity that was completely undone when I saw what she had for me to wear. Like most of our clothes, it was mainly black but the style reminded me of something called Steam Punk I had seen in an old magazine on the Ark. She explained each piece and I was amazed to find out that it was designed especially for me within such a short amount of time. The bodice was a corset hybrid that tied in the back with royal blue strings that matched the color of the thread used for the stitching. Then there was the flat panel skirt with pleats on the left side that stopped about mid-thigh. It was soft and seemed to flow well but that was also a main concern since she had me in a thong. _She said it was custom but I'm going to have to call her out on her BS at some point._ To break up all the dark colors, I had on charcoal thigh high socks scrunched down to accent the top of the over the knee black leather boots. _At least it covered the important parts._

"How do I look?" I ask as she steps back from me. "We are still missing a few things." She smiles and it is mischievous. She reaches behind her and I see something metal in her hand; it's a silver collar necklace. She puts it around my neck and I feel its weight but don't feel hindered. "Turn your chair around." I do as she asks and notice a jar in her hands. "What's that?"

"Makeup. We are going to do your eyes. Do you want smoky or war paint eyes?"

"I don't think I could pull off war paint. Do you?" She gets to work and I start to wonder where I'm supposed to put weapons. "Octavia? Where will my daggers and handgun go?"

"Don't worry about those. I have you covered." She must finish with my eyes because she steps back. "Follow me," she says and disappears. I stand up and follow her through the privacy curtain. Its then that I realize that people must have already started arriving because there is a steady murmur of sound outside that seems to be growing. I look to the exit of the tent but she doesn't let me get side tracked. "These go in your boots." I take the offered daggers but can't find where they are supposed to go. Sensing my confusion, she bends down and shows me the double loops on the outside of each boot just below my knee. She unsnaps the top loop and I realize they will be fully secured yet fashionable. _Nice, at least I won't cut into my leg when I walk._

Next she hands me a leather belt that has a built in holster. "It's made to sit lower on the right side where the holster is." I put it on and the outfit feels better than I had originally thought when I first saw it. "Is this it?" I ask but she just walks away from me again.

I turn back to look at the tent entrance and my mind wanders to what tonight might be like. I think of the people eating and possibly dancing but all the scenarios have one constant, Lexa. "Here" She says when she comes back and I turn to see she has a jacket in her hands that is similar to Lexa's but with military or pirate frock styling. "Did you get this idea from what I wore two days ago?"

"Yeah. See, I didn't all make all the decisions." She teases as she opens it. I turn and she helps me slide it on and I have to admit it's empowering. I look down the front and appreciate the silver ball buttons running down both sides and run my fingers over the left side where there's a royal blue braiding that embellishes the buttons further. "There are ten of them going down the front and one on each cuff. They broke up the monotony."

"Thanks Octavia. I take it back; you can pick what I wear any time."

"I don't know if you want to give me that kind of freedom, but thank you." She leans forward slightly and pulls open the jacket. "You missed my favorite part." I take the sides of the jacket from her and pull them out further. Inside I find a beautiful royal blue satin liner. "Wow!"

"Yeah. That was the Commanders idea."

"It was?"

"Something about your eyes." She shares trying to be nonchalant but I can see the hidden excitement and it peaks my curiosity. _She knows something_.

I hear the tent flap rustle and turn to find Abby standing hesitantly inside. "You look…" She says with her eyebrows raised. _I can only imagine what she's thinking right now._ "Yeah, not my usual look." I answer for her. She approaches and I can see she has so many things to say, so much in her mind, but she refrains. She drops her eye contact for a moment while she pulls out a bottle from her pocket. "Is that the Clomid?" She nods as she opens the bottle and drops a pill in my awaiting hand. "Thanks." I pop the pill into my mouth and look at her expectantly.

She locks eyes with me and I can see they are softer and less judgmental than I've seen in over a year. "If you don't want to do this you don't have to. We can take care of ourselves." I think on her words and know they are true but at what cost. "Don't worry about me mom. If we don't do this, we have no chance at peace. It could be so much worse."

Lexa

"Almost time Commander." Indra says as she returns to the tent. "The selection is nearly finished."

The tent flap rustles again and I see Abby enter. "Commander." She says and I wave her forward. "Clarke told me that you started the injections last night." I nod. "You both will need to take pills for the next couple of weeks." I reach out my hand and she drops a small round thing in it. "Swallow it." I do as she says but I'm still curious as to what all this is about. "Counselor? Can I ask why your people had to develop this technology?"

"Fair enough." Abby says and I watch as she pauses to pull her thoughts together. "When the first generation went into space, their bodies rejected the high levels of radiation. It was expected. Many died within a year and those left were very sick. We joined the space stations together to share resources but mostly we needed to work together to, what we thought at the time, save the human race. We were able to engineer our offspring to withstand the radiation but then there was an issue of genetic diversity. So the scientists used research from before the war to develop this technique."

"Did these studies continue?"

"Yes. Octavia is the only sky child born of natural means on the Earth today."

A horn sounds and all grows quiet. "Commander." Indra interjects. "A decision has been made. It's time."

Clarke

"Sounds like it's time to get this show on the road." Octavia announces when we hear the horn blow. I look to her and have nothing to say. She opens the flap to the tent and motions for me to exit before her. I step through and eyes shift from my left onto me and some are going back and forth. _This is a bit overwhelming._

"Take the path to the stage and stand in front of your throne facing the people," Octavia whispers behind me. I glimpse back quickly and Octavia nods.

Based on the people's reaction when I came into view, I assume Lexa had entered moments before. _Am I supposed to look over at her?_ Throwing unknown customs to the wind, I blatantly look to my left and the sight causes my heart to pound and breathe to hitch. From afar, she's wearing similar cloths with two big differences. There's a bold red sash around her waist with the tails hanging to the ground and whatever top she has on under that jacket has my mind going inappropriate places in such a public event. I feel her looking at me and I lock onto her eyes. _I must be having the same effect on her_.

* * *

Indra and Bellamy join us on the stage, each taking up their positions next to their respectful Leaders. The crowd cheers and quiets only when Indra raises her hand. "A decision has been made." She turns to stand in front of Lexa and Bellamy follows suit. "Our leaders were forged separately in time of war; in blood" Lexa holds up her left arm, bent at the elbow, palm up and I copy her. "And fire." She drapes a white cloth over our wrists. "Our people fought but both were found strong." She starts winding the cloth between, over and under our wrists binding them together. "An alliance was forged and together we stood against a common enemy." She ties the cloth and leaves the tails hanging freely below.

There's a pregnant pause and Bellamy and Indra pull out a dagger each; their other hands taking our offered ones. "But the alliance was broken, the lives of the Sky People made forfeit to save those of the Capital and the few held captive in the Mountain." I hear gasps among the people and assume that was not popular knowledge. My mind starts to wander but a sudden sharp pain in my palm pulls me back quickly. I look down and see scarlet in both my and Lexa's hands. I look to Bellamy and his eyes tell he did not like cutting me. "It's ok," I mouth back and he does a subtle nod.

Indra does not continue though. She turns to look at the people and the crowd is silent. _Well we are definitely more than just a business relationship._ "The Sky Princess didn't give up though. She took on the Mountain with a hand full off warriors and was victorious." The people roar their approval and the power of it puts another crack in my emotional barrier. "She accomplished what we could not even with our might and numbers. And she sacrificed much to do so."

Indra turns around and Bellamy flips my bound hand palm down. "The Sky Princess has proved the Sky Peoples worthiness to the TriKru and her equal to the Commander, the first leader of a twelve clan Coalition and enforcer of peace." I feel Bellamy tighten his grip on the back of my hand and suddenly my palm is pressed against Lexa's; the two engulfed in our Seconds. I look to Bellamy then Indra and they both seem genuinely happy.

I feel lighter at the prospect of our future, but my heart still races. Their free hands each grab a tail of the cloth binding and pull the binding tight before releasing our clasped hands. "We are no longer TriKru and Sky People; we are one in all ways and for all time." The Seconds step back and retake their positions next to Lexa and me. "I present to you. Queen and Commander of the Gaia Clan."


	13. Gaia Celebration

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

AN: Thank you very much for all the positive feedback. Anything that I haven't answered yet will be coming. Some things you can google and find it. I just don't want to give it away or it will diminish the story when that part comes. I hope this is alright. Also, this week is a heavy travel week for me. I will try to update when I can but it may not be as quick as the past.

 **Chapter 13**

Clarke

The three jars I saw earlier, now filled with a dark liquid, are carefully placed center stage. Indra and Bellamy go to meet them and Octavia hands them two goblets. They scoop up what I guess must be a drink, from the one that has significantly more liquid compared to the others, before clinking the glasses together and taking a sip. When nothing happens, they nod to each other and turn to offer the goblets to Lexa and me. We nod our thanks to them and they return to our sides; someone handing them each a cup to replace the goblets. _Would have been nice to know if I was supposed to have a speech ready._

I look to Lexa and relax at her subtle smirk. "People of Gaia, your Queen and I have heard your wishes and accept." Lexa announces. "On this night, put aside your past quarrels and suspicions to embrace our differences. Before months end, the Queen and I go to Polis to reaffirm and strengthen the Coalition. Long term peace is within our grasp and we will fight for it." From the corner of my eye, I see her raise her cup and I mirror her actions. "No longer will our lives be merely about survival. Eat, drink, and be merry." I turn to look at her and catch her eyes. She smiles and I can't help but wonder how many times her people have seen her show emotion. "Drink in one," she whispers as we lower the goblet to our lips and drain the contents.

* * *

"May I ask you a question?" I say to Lexa as we finish our meals. "Ask and I will decide if I will answer." She replies dryly. _Crap, s_ _he's in Commander mode._ "That night on the Mountain. Did you come back for me?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That was two. You asked for one question."

Music starts and I recognize it from parties I had attended on the Ark. I wonder how the Grounders will respond and if it's similar to their music at all. _Do they even have music?_ I look around the crowd to see if I can pick up on any discontent and notice there are people socializing, eating, drinking and a semblance of a line forming in front of one of the tents. Curious, I try to figure out what is going on but it's useless from this angle and distance. "So Chatty Kathy, what's going on in that tent over there?" I turn to look at Lexa.

"They are getting marked to show they are part of the Gaia Clan." She answers clearly not amused by my joke.

"Is this mandatory?"

"Yes. It's the only way to show affiliation, ranking, and trade." _Seems logical._ It takes me a few minutes but then it hits me. I take a sharp intake of breathe. "Did my mom know she would be getting a tattoo?"

"She should have. It is customary." I look through the crowd, searching for my mother, but don't see her. "What happens if someone doesn't get one?" I ask rushed. "Then they are a deserter." _Shit! This has disaster written all over it._

My instinct is to run after her but my mind knows I cannot. _They'll think I'm weak if I do it._ "Bellamy, did the Arkers know about the tattoos?" I ask him while I keep my eyes scanning the crowd for her. "Yes." He says from next to me. "Abby's the one that gave them the blue ink."

"Seriously?" I ask genuinely shocked.

* * *

An hour or so passes and Bellamy, Lexa and Indra don't say a word. Not finding anything in the crowd to keep myself entertained from where I sit, I pick up on the fact that the three are watching the guards stationed around the periphery. "Are we expecting trouble?" I ask. "No, but it is not wise to let your guard down." Indra replies. _Worst leader in history sitting right here._

I begin to resign to the fact that we will be sitting up here until the celebration is over. I look over the crowd again, but I need a new distraction before my mind wanders places I do not wish to go tonight. I turn my attention to the tree line and see guards stationed on both the ground and in the trees but it's not enough stimulation. Images start filling my mind of Jasper getting speared, the Grounders breaking through the gate at the drop ship, the sounds the warriors made when they burned, waking up in Mt. Weather not knowing where I or anyone else was.

"My Queen, do you wish to dance?" Lexa asks as she stands; our bound hands pulling me forward with her. Her words push the images back but they are just on the edge. I stand and follow her to the dance floor but my mind isn't registering what's going on around me. "Because I love you" Lexa whispers next to my ear. I feel her breath and the sensation draws my attention immediately. "I always have." I'm aware of her strong arm wrapped around my waste and our bodies pressed together despite our bound hands being between my right and her left shoulder. She pulls back enough to look me face to face and my minds new obsession is to kiss her. "I never truly meant to leave you. I just had to make them think I did. You weren't supposed to take that burden on by yourself…" I kiss her and she takes little time to respond back in kind.

We break apart for air and I immediately hate the loss. She grins at me and I pull back just enough to look down to see if she actually has a top on under that jacket. "What are you looking for?" She asks curious of my change in action. I bite my bottom lip and look at her playfully. "Umm. I almost forgot to find out if you had a top on under that jacket."

"And do I?" She teases with a sultry look. "Why are you asking me? You're the one that has skin showing all the way down to her naval." She giggles and I give her a quick kiss. "Careful Clarke." She warns me playfully. I think back on the other day when I teased her at Camp Jaha and I can't help but giggle too. _She is just too easy_.

I catch movement to my left, behind Lexa, and my blood runs cold. I recognize one of the guards that had detained me in the Mountain before I escaped, working his way towards us through the crowd. He's dressed like one of the Arkers and I realize no one would have suspected him if he arrived in a group. _They took from the four long bones and the sternum of three Arkers. So, up to fifteen people could have gotten the cure before we stopped them. Subtracting Cage, Dante, and the nine guards we found dead scattered throughout the facility for various reasons, there could be four men at this party. Shit!_ "Lexa, four Mountain Men dressed like Arkers, take my gun, NOW!" I command in her ear as I grab the hilt of her sword. I slam my right shoulder into her and plant my feet as she takes an unsteady step to the right.

I use her momentum to unsheathe her sword and swing it in the direction of the man that caught my eye. It slashes into his midsection. On instinct, he stumbles to a stop, doubles over, and grabs his midsection. I hear a shot fire to my right and I catch sight of another coming behind the first. Lexa's sword is heavy in my left hand and I don't know if I have the strength to wield it from a dead stop. I take a step to put myself between Lexa and him and thrust the sword upwards. I use his forward momentum to drive it home and suddenly it is too heavy and too awkward to hold any longer. I let it go and the man falls to the ground with the sword in his chest as another shot fires to my right. I unsnap the dagger on my left boot and pull it from its sheath. I scan the crowd in front of me but all I see are shocked faces looking back.

Lexa

One minute Clarke and I are sharing a fun moment and the next we take down four Mountain Men. I start instructing the people around us to look for more but I really want to check on Clarke. _Sometimes I wish we were not the leaders of our people._ With the people distracted from worrying over us, I turn to look at Clarke and the sight worries me. _This was too soon._

I take a cautious step towards her. "Clarke?" She only continues to stare at the carnage at her feet. Past her, I see Raven and Octavia looking at Clarke with fear painting their faces. They look to me and it takes only a second before they rush forward to the two of us. "Commander what's wrong with her?" Raven asks with worry controlling her voice when she's within a meter or two. I shake my head at them and Octavia picks up on the fact they need to keep their distance while I disarm Clarke. She puts an arm across Raven and the two stop.

I take another step towards Clarke. I reach out my hand towards her and the movement catches her eyes. She turns on me but our bound hands work in my favor. She turns right but is blocked by her own arm and I'm able to use the gun to slap the dagger from her hand. Unarmed and tangled, she glares at me and I see the blood lust. "Octavia, free our hands!" I call out and it is done seconds later. I grab Clarkes right wrist when I feel the cloth loosen and put it behind her back. Then I step forward and trap her left between our bodies as I wrap my right hand around her back.

We are nose to nose and her eyes are glassed over and distant. "Clarke!" I say again desperately but she only has the slightest change. "Clarke, come back to me." She shakes her head and I'm encouraged. "It's over Clarke, we're safe." She finally looks at me but there's still an underlying fog. "Octavia, Raven grab the gun and dagger. Help me get Clarke to a tent, quickly." I command.

I grab Clarke by the hand and free my sword from the Mountain Man before the four of us walk hurriedly towards the tents. Indra, Bellamy, and Lincoln join our group before we get too far and form a protective circle around Clarke. I waste a moment on worrying about them knowing there is something wrong with Clarke but quickly I don't care. _I can deal with this afterwards._ We approach the tents and Abby and Cane are holding back the flaps of the one I was using earlier. I lead the group there but only Abby, Octavia, Raven, and I enter. The two girls stay inside the entrance but Abby stays with me and helps get Clarke into a chair.

"Please help her, Counselor." I plead and Abby nods. She kneels down in front of Clarke and her eyes widen when she takes in her daughters vacant expression. She pauses slightly but she checks Clarkes eyes, checks her forehead and rubs her cheek but there's no change. "Commander, she's in emotional shock." She stands and turns to me with a solemn expression. "She's a healer not a warrior. All this fighting, death, killing, it goes against her nature. She's strong. Stronger than anyone I've ever known, but so very much has happened in a short time. She's not processing it."

"What are you saying? There's no hope?" I see a tear drip and it reminds me that Abby is Clarke's mom. She takes a deep breath and I don't condemn her for needing it to recompose herself. "She needs to rest. She needs an outlet and a strong support system." She turns to Raven and Octavia. "We need to show her we support her and believe in her; stop blaming her for everything. She has to know she's not alone." She turns back to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. I stiffen at the contact but she does not remove it. She meets my eyes and does not shy away. "She needs you, Lexa. She needs love and protection, not the Commander."


	14. Bet on a Name

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

AN: Thank you for reading and your reviews.

 **Chapter 14**

Lexa

Abby tends to Clarke's cut hand while Octavia and Raven take care of our weapons. "I will get her ready for bed Counselor. But can you send in Bellamy and Indra?" Abby nods and moves to exit the tent. She looks back at me as I pick up Clarke and I give the worried mother a smile.

Moments later I hear murmurs and shuffling by the tent entrance. I lay Clarke down on the bed and kiss her forehead before going out to meet our Seconds. "We will stay here tonight and use this location as a base of operations until the threat is gone. Have an electric fence erected around the perimeter. I want the Scouts watching our lands boarder to assure other Clans are not planning to move against us. Select teams of Warriors to search our lands for enemies. If they find anyone, have them bring them to Mt. Weather thru the tunnels and cage them. Double security here, Mt. Weather, Ton DC and Camp Jaha. Send one Messenger to each Clan in the Coalition and Polis to tell them of the Pairing, our new mark, and Clan name. Anyone with TriKru affiliation needs the new mark or will be seen as an enemy deserter. Also request that the clans meet in Polis in three weeks to discuss the Coalition." They nod and leave.

I go to the table and pour two glasses of water. I drink the one and take a seat in the chair previously occupied by Clarke. I place my cut hand on the table palm up and stare at it. _This was supposed to be a good night._ I grab the cleanser and pour it over the wound. It burns and I hiss at the pain. A tear forms and I don't try to push the emotions away. "I just want to make her happy and keep her safe." I whisper to myself as I tie off the bandage.

I grab the second glass of water and walk thru the privacy screen to find Clarke has rolled onto her side, facing the wall of the tent. I place the glass on a small table near the bed and walk over to her. I touch her arm, as I lean over her to see her face and see she's crying. My heart sinks at the sight because there's nothing I can say or do to take away her pain right now. So, I climb onto the bed and scoot up behind her; wrapping my top arm around her waist to hold her close. I rest my head next to hers and just breathe her in until we both fall asleep from emotional exhaustion.

* * *

When I wake, I find that I'm on my back with Clarke draped over me and my arms wrapped around her. I don't want to wake her by moving so I shut my eyes and try to just enjoy the moment of closeness and peace. I take deep calming breaths but all I smell is Clarke and it is distracting. _I love you Clarke._

I redirect my energy to think back to how brave Clarke was when she first entered my tent alone. Her resourcefulness had intrigued me in our conflict but her bravery and mercy had captured my heart. I absentmindedly rub her hip and to my surprise she's awake. "Lexa?" She asks and her voice is so weak I fear my heart will break. "Yes." I answer and give her a gentle, reassuring squeeze. She doesn't answer and doesn't have to; I've been here before and it nearly killed me.

"When I was very young, my parents saw my potential as a warrior." She doesn't pull away so I continue. "I became Anya's Second at six winters. I trained for seven winters before showing the Commander Spirit. I thought I was invincible that I was prepared for what was to come but I was naïve." She cuddles in closer and I kiss her crown. "People who have not lead cannot understand, or be made to understand, the toll each decision takes on a leader. They also cannot understand what it is like to not be free to live your own life and be happy. But I do Clarke." I rub her side and she looks up to me with tear filled eyes. "I'm here, understand, and hold no judgment." I let go my emotional walls and the years of oppressed tears fall.

Clarke

I'm used to Lexa always being so strong and stoic that when I see her crying it catches me off guard. I forget we are Commander and Queen and I see the girl in front of me. _She's broken, beaten, and alone just like I am._ "I feel like I'm never going to be happy or whole again."

She gives me an empathetic smile but her tears continue along with mine. "You will one day. We both will." Her voice has a confidence that I want. "How do you know?" I ask as I rise up on my elbows to get a better look at her. "Because we have each other now. We will never be alone again" She brushes a fallen strand of hair from my face and I'm happy to be rid of the obstruction. I look into her green eyes and I see her promise. It draws me in and my heart rate speeds up. "We can be happy, even if it's only for a moment."

I lean down and hover above her lips, hesitant and scared. "I love you Clarke," she whispers and I kiss her. It's gentle, tentative and short. I pull back and watch her as she opens her eyes to look at me. She grins and reaches up to wipe tears from my face. My heart warms at how gentle she is and I smile back to her. "I love you Lexa." Her smile grows with my words and the tears that fall now I assume are of joy. The sight fills my heart and I long for some normalcy. "Can we take a moment and just be Lexa and Clarke?" I ask hopeful.

"We can take as long as you need." I put my head down on her chest and listen to her heart beat; one of her hands is running through my hair. We both take in the stillness and closeness and it's a nice change.

"Are you comfortable?" She asks and I raise my head to look at her. "I'm alright as long as you're here." I stretch my neck to kiss her once more but my soul and Lexa's vulnerability makes me long for a deeper connection. I deepen the kiss as I pull my body up to meet Lexa's more fully. She moans and the sound draws me in further but I can tell she's holding back. _Why did I ever tell her I wasn't ready yet?_ "Let go Lexa, it's alright." I break apart to say, hoping she will trust me.

"But Clarke …" She starts to reason but I hush her with a chaste kiss.

"I need this Lexa, I need you. I won't break." She nods and I can tell she is letting me lead. _I appreciate that._

I feel her hand in my hair grasp tighter as the other travels down to my lower back. I break apart suddenly and concern washes over her face. I sit back, straddling her waist while maintaining eye contact; trying to reassure her. My heart rate picks up as I slowly remove my jacket, watching the change in her features when she understands what I want. She raises a little, wrapping her arms around my back, before rolling us to switch positions. She's direct at removing her own jacket before bending down to reclaim my lips, a hand running down my bent leg. Her hand reaches my bottom and she stiffens a little. "Octavia's idea."

"Remind me to thank her." She smirks as she is overcome by passion.

Tent Entrance – Bellamy

Octavia and Raven approach and I put my hand out to stop them. The girls look up confused at my barrier when I don't move. "We came to check in and bring breakfast," Raven explains. "Did you eat yet?" I ask them and their confusion grows.

"No." They both say and I can't help but have a little fun with them as I take the food from Octavia's hands. I hold it out offering it back to them and they just look at it and back to me in silence. I beam a knowing smile at them. "They would want you to eat this, but I think I will take this roll for myself, thanks." I tease and take a bite. The girls just look to each other.

"Bellamy, what's going on?" Raven asks irritated and I giggle when I see the realization of why I stopped them hit Octavia. She grabs Ravens arm and reaches out for the cup of fruit I still hold out for them. "Here eat this so it doesn't go to waste," she pushes it into Ravens hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Raven accuses as she takes a step back and out of Octavia's grasp. O and I smile at her and as if on cue, a moan comes from the tent and Ravens eyes grow wide in response. "Wow. I had seen them kiss at the Camp and last night, but I did not think they were this serious." The girls take more food from the tray and the three of us eat in companionable silence.

"I bet you a mug of moonshine we hear Clarke's name first." I tease the girls. "Oh come on. Have you seen how the Commander looks at her?" Raven answers my bet. "Hands down, it'll be the Commanders." Raven and I look to Octavia expectantly but she is tight lipped and looking behind us. "Indra's right behind me isn't she." I state. _Great, just great. She could barely tolerate me before._

I turn and sure enough, Indra looks totally disgusted at our form of entertainment. "You all are childish and inappropriate. I would have thought that you would have grown up and learned a little by now." She scolds us and I downcast my eyes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Indra, you are right." She takes up my former spot at the tent entrance and glares at us. We stay quiet until I hear the bite of a crisp apple come from in front of me. It's Indra and she must have grabbed it from the tray we had sat down on the ground next to us. "Obviously, it will be the Commander that is called. She is a very accomplished lover." I jerk my gaze to the grumpy, confident general and can't believe my ears. _I don't know if I'm turned on or grossed out. So wrong but so right._ She smirks at my dumbfounded face and I guess my companions are sporting a similar look. "I think the Queen might just surprise you. She's not as passive and innocent as she comes across." I rebut before we all smile at the stakes.

* * *

Lexa

Clarke and I are walking back to the tent and see Bellamy with his head down on a table next to an overturned mug. "Octavia?" I call and the girl hurries to us with a large grin she is hopelessly trying to cover with her hand. "Sha Heda?"

"What's wrong with Bellamy? Do we need Abby or Nyko?"

"No Heda. He's just a little drunk. He'll be fine after some water and sleep."

"Why is he by himself?"

"Because he won six mugs of moonshine. He got pretty obnoxious around the fourth one. So we left him there."

"What was this contest?"

"He bet on your name."

"My name?" I ask totally confused as to what she is talking about. I look to Clarke and she starts to laugh when my eyes catch hers. "What?" I ask again a little flustered but the two of them just laugh harder.


	15. All in the Genes

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

 **Chapter 15**

Clarke – Central Camp

We have spent much of the last few days in our tent; only leaving to make an appearance so that our people don't suspect anything. Raven, Octavia, and Abby have brought our meals. And Bellamy and Indra have checked in if anything needed our attention. Otherwise, we have been alone.

I trace the new tattoo on the back of Lexa's left hand, which is splayed across her taut stomach. I look up and find she's staring up to the roof of the tent, her right forearm bent across the top of her head. "It reminds me of what you promised the Council in Mt. Weather the other day. About being the left hand of the people." I pull myself forward more so I can get a better look at it without Lexa having to move. It reminds me of an asterisk pattern where the vertical line is a long sword, horizontal line is a short sword, and the cross lines are daggers all pointed towards her knuckles.

"I think that is the point." She says softly and I can tell something is bothering her. "Lexa, is something wrong?" I ask as I slide up her length so that I can lie next to her. "I already failed," she answers and I realize I have reminded her of yet another promise broken. "Why does this keep happening? Why can't I just keep my promises to you?"

I pause to think through my response and I catch her worried glance towards me. "I don't think it is realistic or responsible for me to think I will be able to live in blissful ignorance for the rest of my life. I know you know this. You've given me plenty of examples since we've been stowed away in here."

"I've only been telling you stories from my past."

"Maybe so, but they have had lessens that I needed to hear." She turns to me and I can tell she is hesitant. "You don't need to worry about wanting to be close. I understand and need it just as much if not more." I grab her hand and pull her arm across me and she snuggles in more fully.

"That wasn't my intention. I was hoping stories from my past would put your focus elsewhere. Reinforce that you are not alone…" She starts to pull away but I pull her tight.

"I realized that and appreciate it very much." I give her a squeeze and she relaxes again. "But I also learned that we cannot control everything, we must be able to adapt. We have a responsibility that only other leaders will fully understand." I take a deep breath before letting it out slowly in anticipation. "I also know we can't stay here any longer." She rises up to her elbows in order to look me in the eyes and I see love, worry, and acceptance. I push her hair back and hook it behind her ear. "Don't misunderstand me, I don't feel ready but I don't know if I ever will be. I also expect obstacles. But we can't keep hiding. We have a lot to do."

"I told you I wouldn't rush you."

"And you haven't." I kiss her crown. "I need to adjust and adapt to my, our, new normal."

"I as well."

* * *

Life outside the tent had continued as Lexa and I intended before the ceremony. Indra was in charge of Ton DC and the Central Camp; Octavia managing the Central Camp alongside Lexa's routine guard. Bellamy overseeing things at Mt. Weather and Camp Jaha; managed by Cane and Lincoln in his absence.

"Council members, this is Clarke. We need a status update meeting. Meet me at Central Camp at 1400. Councilor Griffen, please come an hour early?" I say into my walkie as Lexa and I finish our breakfast. Lexa cocks an eyebrow and I can tell she's concerned. "Hey, don't worry about me. Alright?" She adds crossed arms over her chest. "What? Is this because I'm making everyone come to me?" She continues to look at me expectantly and I sigh. _Like a book_. "Look I didn't say I was ready to go back to any of those hell holes right now. I will but I don't have to today." She nods her agreement and rises from her chair.

"We will need to meet with the Generals soon. There is much to prepare." I realize she is still trying to protect me by making a general statement, but I recognize the underlying message. She's worried about the coalition and I am too. "Perhaps you could teach me some self-defense while I can still spar?" She whips around to look at me from where she stands at her weapons chest. She's trying to control herself but I can see a visible tremor running throughout her body. "You will be nowhere near any altercations. I will seal you in the mountain myself if it will keep you safe." She spits out. I slowly approach her and she tenses at my proximity. "You know that isn't realistic. You can't protect me from everything. I need to be able to protect myself if need be." I answer flatly.

"You will have guards. There won't be a need" She snaps and for the first time in a while I can feel a barely contained rage burning inside her. "Lexa? I thought you knew me better than that. Nothing ever goes as planned." The rage quickly turns to panic as she realizes the truth in my words. "Lexa, if for no other reason than for peace of mind and to help me work through things." She nods but her fear is still tangible. "Fine, we start now." She hands me a short sword and grabs my free hand to lead me from the tent.

* * *

"Damnit Commander! Stop taking it easy on me. How am I to learn if you're afraid of hurting me?" I challenge her. We've been sparing for a few hours and Lexa has been a great teacher for the basics but she has not been giving me the hard life situations that I need. "I won't risk hurting you my Queen physically or otherwise." That pisses me off. "Who said it won't be me that hurts you? I did overcome Anya, your mentor." She smiles at me and shakes her head. _She's trying to not let me goad her._

When she gets within whispering range I play dirty. "Want to know what that bet was that Octavia was talking about the other day?" She stutters in another stunted attack and I use the distraction to knock her down on her back. She looks up at me, eyes wide, as I casually step over her and lower myself so that I am straddling her waist. I lean forward and rest my hands on either side of her head and she remains frozen. Looking in her eyes and noticing the way her breath is hitching, I can tell she is very conflicted. I hear a couple of gasps and can guess we are getting a bit of an audience but I don't care. _Good._ I push forward and put my mouth to her ear to make sure what I say remains private. "I have to say, I was kind of surprised that you let me take you the way I have over and over again." I pull back in time to see her face go from shocked to livid before she rolls me and somehow ends up on her feet, sword in hand, heading to the stables.

I look to the sky and can't help a giggle that escapes at how easy she is to manipulate before I feel bad about it. _Shit, she'll probably kill all four of them._ I get to my feet and jog after her. I catch up to her when she reaches her white mare but she is determined. She mounts her horse with ease, not bothering with any tack. "Get out of my way Clarke." She demands but I just stand in front of them. "At least take me with you." I tease her and she growls her frustration with me. I step to the side and chuckle a bit. _I can't help it._ The horse moves forward and before I realize what she intends to do I'm snatched and sitting in front of her. Her strong arm is wrapped around my waist and our bodies are molded together as she guides the horse out of the stables and out of the camp. The sudden show of power and closeness is a turn on I cannot deny.

"I said I wasn't going to rush you." She says as we leave the proximity of our people.

"And I said you didn't."

She leans us forward slightly and the horse picks up speed. "They crossed a line. They must be taught a lesson."

"It was just a silly bet. We can give them a dose of their own medicine." I dismiss. "But the real question is why aren't you waiting for them to come to us in a few hours' time? Why are you so mad?"

"Because they think I'm weak!" She shouts with finality.

"Are you?" She pulls the reigns hard and before the horse fully stops she has the two of us off and me pushed up against a large tree. "Are you?" I repeat with a smirk. Her eyes darken and I can tell the Commander is barely contained. I lean my head forward and challenge her. "Are you?"

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever think of horseback riding the same again." I say as Lexa takes a seat next to me while we wait for my mother to arrive. I sigh at the memory of the Commander ravaging me and turn to look at her. Confusion is looking back and I can't have that. "Lexa, you aren't going to break me. I've been telling you that." I try to reassure her. She takes in a deep breath and I watch her shoulders rise and hold before she lets it out and relaxes a little. "I needed to feel something other than death, loneliness, and judgment." She nods thoughtfully and I wonder if she has had a similar situation in the past. "If it makes you feel better, I am only using you for your body." I tease as I turn to look at the entrance of the tent where I can hear the whispers of murmurs.

The guards announce my mother's arrival and Lexa stiffens. "Enter." I call out and Abby pushes through the tent folds without hesitation. She approaches Lexa and me but pauses when she takes us in properly. We are sitting on our thrones and I can understand her hesitation as this was not customary on the Ark. I look at her expectantly and she must remember previous times when visiting Lexa at Ton DC. "Commander, Queen." She nods her head and I feel a little relief.

"We need to discuss the insemination." She nods and I continue. "I know our people developed this technology in a time of need, but is it knowledge and practice that has been passed down through our generations?"

"Yes, along with other genetic modifications."

"Other genetic modifications?"

"Yes. We couldn't wait for our genes to adapt to the solar radiation on their own. There were also the issues of limited resources. When our scientists developed the parthenogenesis procedure they were also tasked for finding genetic mutations to make our offspring more adaptable."

"More adaptable?"

"Yes. Our bodies were engineered to be able to process radiation more effectively. The side effect was increased brain capacity as compared to pre-war times."

"Ok. Anything else I should know?"

"It is possible the Grounders went through a similar process naturally but I do not know to what extent. I'm expecting some differences because otherwise the Mountain Men would have harvested their marrow." I nod. "That is true. The President told me that we were seven times more efficient."

"What exactly is involved?" Lexa interjects from next to me and my mother gives her a worried look.

"I will need to take a blood sample after the meeting to analyze both of your genetic material to look for compatibility. Within the next few days, we will need to start testing for ovulation." She reaches into her bag and pulls out a box. "The instructions are in the box." She places it on the table next to her before turning back to us. "When the timing is right, we will need to harvest the eggs and some stem cells from you both." She swallows hard and I can tell the process of stem cell retrieval is hitting too close to home so soon after the barbaric marrow harvesting she experienced at the hands of the Mountain Men. "Timing will be critical at this stage, so you will need to stay with me." She continues and I can see the detached doctors mask fall into place. "For the first month, Clarke, you will have to stay on various injectable and oral hormones. Commander, you will have a similar regimen but it will stop after your harvest."

"And what are we doing with all this?" Lexa follows up. _She sounds like we are buying a new horse._

"I will use the genetic testing to identify what genes are compatible and where I will need to engineer. This will give me a roadmap for how to utilize your stem cells to manipulate your eggs. The injectable and pills you have already been taking will give us a better chance of this working as it should cause each of you to produce more than one egg this cycle."

"Are there any side effects we should worry about for the fetus?"

"Originally yes. Until the technique was perfected, it had a very high failure rate. But your risk has been minimized."

"What do you mean?" I feel a break in my barrier and my automatic response is to disconnect further from those around me; that numbing blanket growing in strength and protection.

"We have done genetic modifications of every generation born on the Ark. No one, except Octavia has been conceived naturally since pre-war times. You Clarke were engineered a little more than the others."

"Why?" I ask flatly.

"Before this generation was conceived, the Council knew we'd have to send your generation to the ground."

"So what are you saying?"

"You were made to adapt physically and mentally much faster than what is expected of the rest of us. It is very possible that you are using 10% more brain capacity than pre-war. Others of your generation were made to be better than mine as what has become customary generation to generation. But you, Clarke, were made to lead along with Jaha's son, Wells. It's also why I expect little risk with this procedure."

"What?"

"We expected that parthenogenesis may be needed again and we didn't know what materials would be available on the ground. Your genes should allow us to do this with little manipulation needed." I'm shocked at the news and am staring at the tent entrance while I try to wrap my head around my mother's words. "You were to be protected at all costs. It was Well's purpose for coming down." _Lexa was right._ A new weight is added onto my heart but I've come to expect them now and resolve to learn to accept this. "I guess I should be grateful for this." I answer coldly.

"Members of the council are here." One of the guards announces and Lexa tells them to enter. Its Bellamy, Indra, Raven and Octavia that enter.

"What the honeymoon's over already?" Raven says as she steps in the tent. I can tell her words put those that accompany her on edge and notice they are looking everywhere but at Lexa and I. _I wonder what look Lexa is giving them right now._ I peak over to see for myself and can't help but smile. _I know what to do._

"Thanks Councilor Griffen. I guess it's a good thing these four showed up earlier than the others." My mother looks at me in confusion and then back to the new group.

"Is there something we should know?" Indra asks as the four approaches us. "Yes. It's about the joining of the blood lines." The four look confused but interested. _Hook set._

"Haven't you two been working on that the last few days?" Raven says under her breath to Octavia who elbows the older in the ribs.

"I know you know the birds and the bees Raven. No matter how much fun it is, it's not that simple for the Commander and me." My mother coughs and I realize she's probably uncomfortable at my return. The four pick up on my mother's shift in mood and I can tell they too are now uncomfortable. _Good._ "We need to prepare a backup plan for if this procedure doesn't work."

"Sure. Like what?" Bellamy asks and it takes a lot of effort to suppress my devious smile. "As our seconds, you would be the first option to mate." Indra immediately takes offense and her sword is pulled a few inches out of its sheath as she glares at Bellamy. I look to Lexa and she has her hand out in a silent command for Indra to stop. But when I catch her eyes, I can tell she understands what I'm doing and is having equal difficulty in suppressing a smile and laugh. "To no offense Indra, I'm not sure if you are of mating age. So it would fall to your second."

"WHAT!" Bellamy and Octavia shout in unison. "He's my brother!" "She's my sister!" They add.

"Commander, does that have any impact to your customs?" I ask her and she pretends to think it thru before saying no. I look back to the two siblings and neither of them is handling this very well. They are fidgeting and purposefully not looking at each other. But Raven is covering a smile with her hand. "Even though that's not addressed in the custom, I'm not sure it would be something that would go over well." Bellamy and Octavia, thinking they are off the hook, sigh and relax their posture a little. "So, instead, we would need to pair Octavia with Cane or Raven with another of the Commanders Generals." Octavia stiffens but I can tell she is disgusted. _She's trying to prove herself to Indra still._

"Oh no. Have you seen those guys?" Raven starts to panic and I clear my throat to better get ahold of myself. _So gullible. Why can't they see thru the gaping cracks in this logic?_

"Well, you all may as well come to terms with this so we don't jeopardize the alliance and coalition." Lexa adds.

"Yes. Sounds like we all have a duty to fulfill to make sure this is failsafe." I add flatly.

"What!"

The five break away when Lexa and I don't respond further. I turn and see her staring at me with a glimmer in her eye. "When should we tell them the truth?" She asks me. "Let them stew until the end of the meeting."


	16. Time for the Gym

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

 **Chapter 16:**

Clarke – Mt. Weather

I walk the hallways towards the Command center and am surprised at how sore I am. Lexa does not trust anyone else with my training and has insisted that she trains me for several hours a day. Perhaps the constant motion has kept my muscles from realizing that they were being worked so hard. But today is the first day that I have broken the daily routine and apparently my body is in protest. _At least she isn't taking it easy on me anymore._

I shift my focus to the last Council meeting and what we've learned since. Using drones, we found two additional large crash zones but no survivors. Overseen by Bellamy, teams were sent out to salvage technology and supplies as well as give the dead a proper pyre send off. We didn't find any additional Mountain Men, but we did find scouts from the Ice Nation, Swamp Lands, and Sand People on the boarder but that was expected given the nature and unknown status of the Coalition. Training and integration seems to be going well and we are capitalizing on our strengths. We even developed a solid offense and defense strategy for all three sites that is a mixture of technology and traditional means. _It all seems to be going smoothly for once._

I reach out for the door knob and take a calming breath before walking into the unknown. " _I have to save them?"_ I hear myself say as the door cracks open. I'm caught off guard and I pause briefly. " _Together"_ Bellamy adds and I realize I'm hearing a recording. My anger flares at what I feel is an intrusion and I slam the door open with all my strength. "What is going on in here? Answer me!" I demand of the inhabitants. The recording continues and I pay it no mind. I only need to punish those that are forcing me to relive this right now and so far their frozen forms are perfect prey.

Cane is the first and bravest person to turn to me. His kind eyes are brimmed with unshed tears and the image diffuses me and yet makes me feel more aggressive. "My Queen." He starts and I feel the predator that is pacing beneath my skin. He raises his hands in surrender and I see others follow suit. "We have a problem. We aren't the only ones with technology."

Lexa – Camp Jaha

"What I'm seeing is good progress given the timeframe; however, we need them to be better prepared. Increase training to fourteen hours a day until I reassess. Focus on strengths. Capitalize on melee, crowd control, and ranged attacks. Develop tactical plans that incorporate both technology and traditional combat. Remind them of what we face if the coalition falls. If they don't know, teach them." I tell Lincoln and Octavia and they nod their agreement. "Tell me. How do the new hunters fare?"

"They are improving but footfalls are still an issue."

"Focus on that before they continue. Have them hunt each other in training. Perhaps that will get them to learn more quickly." They nod again and I am satisfied my commands will be addressed. "I will return again before we leave for Polis. I must check in with Councilor Griffen before I leave for Mt. Weather."

I leave the pair and one of my guard shares that I can find the Councilor in Medical. I enter the Ark and can't help the shiver that runs down my spine. _How did anyone live in this metal can?_ I walk through the corridors and find my destination with the help of posted signs. The doors are open and I see Abby sitting in a back room separated from the main by glass. I stop and signal to my guards to take post before stepping into the main part of Medical. Abby must hear my footfalls because she stands and looks out to the main room; she was expecting me.

"Commander." She says when I enter what I am presuming is an office. "I came to assess the training of the healers." I say flatly hoping to get to the point and get back to Clarke. "There was some initial resistance to learn the technology, but I think they are coming along and we should be very complimentary as a team. I'm not going to force them to learn the technology if they do not wish to." _She's all business._

"Agreed. Thank you for your time." I turn to leave. "Commander, can we speak about Clarke?" Abby says before I step out of the room. My heart rate picks up at her broken tone and I have a feeling that what is to come will not be good. I turn back to the older woman and she slumps back down into the chair from before. "I have a feeling there is something you didn't share with Clarke at our last meeting." She nods and a lump forms in my throat.

Clarke – Mt. Weather

"Clarke?" Monte squeaks out from my right and all of the sudden my instincts change to protective, of him. I give one last glare towards Cane and the other guards before turning my head enough to look at Monte. "Yes Monte." I say directly. "Someone is watching us."

"What?"

"The guards called me up here to check out a possible breach. When I started investigating, we were hit with a virus. It caused feeds from multiple cameras to auto-play and loop on the monitors." I approach him and he relaxes a little. "Stop it." He shakes his head at me and my anger flares but my protective instincts pushes it down. "I can't without rebooting the system."

"Do it." I say as I turn to get as far away from this room and that feed as possible. "And find a way to stop the interloper while finding out who they are."

"Clarke? There's more." _Fucking always. Nothing can ever be easy._ "These feeds went to all active monitors." I look at him expectantly and he takes a big swallow. "Anyone that turns on a monitor in the living quarters can see it."

"Damnit."

"The Ark too. We interfaced with them a few days ago." Cane adds. A growl escapes my throat as I smack the crap off the counter that was in front of me. "Clarke, you should see it so that you can better prepare for how to address the people. There's also some key footage you should see where you were not involved. It explains much."

Lexa – Camp Jaha

"We have all made a big mistake." I drop the formalities and begin to worry. "What are you talking about Abby?"

"I was selfish when I played with her genetics. I was obsessed with her surviving the ground but this took me somewhere uncharted." She looks at me and tears are brimming. "Have you noticed how efficient she is in her tasks? How manipulative she has become? How her reactions seem erratic yet planned since the fall of the Mountain?"

"I can only assume to know what you are implying so you may as well tell me."

"The increased brain capacity allowed our systems to seamlessly filter the solar radiation and regenerate new cells. But we are talking up to a few percentage points to accomplish this. Clarke is probably around ten percent more than the rest of us."

"You said that earlier." She turns the monitor around so that it faces me and I see an image of Emory shooting my right guard right before he offers me the deal. My breath hitches and I look to Abby with pleading eyes.

"I have no idea what Clarke may be capable of." My eyes widen at her words and I hear Clarke's voice on the monitor _"What did you do?"_ I wince at the memory.

"It's obvious she's experiencing post-traumatic stress disorder from everything the Mountain Men and we've put her through. But what happens when it becomes too much? She already feels alone and betrayed by everyone. The problem is, she's the perfect predator and we molded her." I turn back to the monitor and see Clarke standing in front of that main door alone. Her face is more menacing than I've ever seen it and it scares me. The camera zooms in on her face and a flinch escapes me. "It is alright Lexa; it's healthy to be scared of her." She reaches out and takes my hand; I don't pull away. "We've created a very powerful weapon but we need to temper it."

Clarke – Mt. Weather

Cane assigns me three guards and they follow me to the gym. I walk straight to the punching bag and the man that is working on it leaves without hesitation. Renewed images flood my mind as I watch the bag still swing from the previous user. I throw a punch but feel no relief. The images loop again and my rage grows. I throw two punches and one of my knuckles split. I pull back a little but when I see blood on the bag I let the rage take over.

Lexa – Mt. Weather

Clarke my only priority, I rushed back to Mt. Weather as soon as I finished watching the video streaming on Abby's computer. _I have to make sure she is ok._ We leave our horses with the caretakers at the newly built barn when we are approached by an out of breath guard. "Commander," he says as he bows his head. "You're needed in the gym on level 2." My heart falters at all the things that could be wrong and I hurriedly make my way into the Mountain towards my destination. _Please be ok Clarke!_

I open the door to level 2 and find the hallway lined with our people. Their eyes are worried as they look to the door at the end of the hall and each other. I hear murmurs of Commander and notice bowing of their heads as I pass but I can only afford them an occasional acknowledgement. _I have to get to her._

When I approach the door, a guard opens it and I hear a loud crash. My hand, on reflex, goes to the hilt of my short sword and I jog those last couple steps over the threshold. The room is a mess but I see that there are only three inhabitants; Clarke, Octavia, and Raven. I give the silent signal for the guards to take post outside. "How long has this been going on?" I ask when I hear the door shut behind me. "Several hours." Octavia answers.

"Do you want us to go Commander?" Raven asks and I shake my head no.

"I assume you are in here to make sure she doesn't harm herself or anyone else?"

"Yes." They both say in unison; they sound defeated.

"Did she do anything more than destroy the things in this room?"

"No." Octavia answers.

"Stay here." I say to them as I take a step in front of them. "Nothing that happens in this room leaves. Understand?" I don't need to hear a response to know they will follow my wishes.

Clarkes back is to me and I can tell she is worn out both physically and mentally. "Clarke?" I say and she starts a little. I cautiously walk towards her and notice the rapid rise and fall of her shoulders. "Clarke?" I say again but this time instead of a passive response she grabs and throws a peace of bulbous metal at the far wall to her left.

I pause when I see her sideways glare. Her eyes are wild and I see both tears and blood streaks on her face. "Your hurt Clarke. Please let me help you." I reach for her but she snatches away and looks on me fully. I crouch down a little but continue my forward progress, hoping to run her up against the wall. "I understand why you feel this way Clarke. I've been here. Please let me help you. You know I can. Please." I beg and she backs away to keep our distance. She grabs her head with both hands and I know that video is screwing with all the progress she made. "You haven't committed genocide Lexa! Don't say we're the same." She snaps at me but I keep moving.

"You tried to reason with them, they gave you no choice. It was your people or them. You have to see this." She jolts as she hits the wall behind her. "Every one of the Sky People would have been harvested for the Mountain Men to live on the ground." Having no options, she lunges at me but I'm prepared. I wrap my arms around her and lock hers by her side as I take her to the ground. "There were no innocents among the Mountain Men. You know this. Stop torturing yourself with a false memory and future." She struggles but is much too tired to break free. "Please let it go Clarke." I beg and she stills. "No one sees you as the monster you perceive yourself to be." She begins to cry but I keep my firm grip. "Did you know our people line the hallway outside that door?" She looks to me and I can see she did not know. "They know what you sacrificed for them and they wish to show their support and appreciation to you. No one condemns you."

"I scare myself Lexa." She whispers and I can't help the tears that form in my eyes.

"You scare me too." I say but smile to reassure her. I loosen my grip and sit up pulling her with me so that I can embrace her rather than restrain. "I love you." I say as we get settled.

"It's complicated."


	17. It's Red

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

 **AN: There's a lot going on in this chapter but it's all important. I'm not one for inserting a lot of fluff, so I'm sorry if that would have helped. The first section advances us 2 days and the second section advances us another 3 days to be more realistic on timing. Also, I did have to alter the timing of the IVF so that everything else stayed on track later but I worked it into the story. In theory, the timing isn't completely off base considering IUI technology of today.**

 **And thanks again for the positive reviews. I appreciate your feedback and have tried to incorporate it when its time for it in the story. Things are changing for Clarke and I think you'll be happier with her now. She just needed to hit rock bottom.**

 **Chapter 17**

Lexa – Mt. Weather

We left the gym two days ago and it seems Clarke has let the dead finally sleep. I don't know to what extent or if the fact our people kneeling in reverie when we opened the door had anything to do with this change but I'll take any positive progress we get.

"Take this." She says as she hands me a thin strip of parchment. "Pee on it." I pause with my hand clasping the strip but I don't pull it from her grasp. She catches my eyes and I can see she is still guarded but at least the anguish is gone. "Tell me if the color changes."

"Was this in that box Abby left us in the tent?" She nods before stepping into the shower; shutting the glass door behind her. I stand and stare at her form before the steam obscures it too much. A heat grows within me but I don't act upon it. _She isn't ready._

I shut my eyes and place a steadying hand on the glass, remembering the conversation from a couple nights ago. " _Lexa, I'm sorry. I've been using you, mistreating you, manipulating you and that isn't right. I do love you but it's so complicated right now. I need some time."_ I understood. I had acted very similarly during my ascension and worse when Costia had been killed. I had gotten up from our bed to leave her in peace but she grabbed my wrist before I took even one step. _"I said I needed time, but I didn't say away from you. I may be your weakness but you are my reason."_ I open my eyes and the glass has steamed over. _I'm in love with you too Clarke._

* * *

I keep her in the public eye for the next few days; hoping that being surrounded by our people, seeing that they love her for what she's done for them, will help her heal. _It's the only reason why I could make that deal with the Ice Nation after what they did. Get out of bed for that matter._ So far, it seems to be helping and she's gained a renewed interest in searching for survivors when we aren't training.

"Clarke, it's turned red." I say a little shocked and nervous, as I leave the bathroom. She's sitting at her desk and looks up from her computer monitor after a moment. "Alright then. Today's the day." She reaches to her right and I see the walkie sitting there. She pushes away from her desk before calling her mom and walking to the suite exit. "Are you ready?" She asks and I can't seem to move or say anything. She smirks at my reaction before opening the door and stepping out. I follow.

Mt. Weather – Clarke

I lead Lexa to the hospital wing in silence. I'm conflicted at what is going to happen today. I didn't even know if I wanted to have kids. I definitely wasn't ready for them now but I know what must be done to assure this pairing and strengthen the Coalition.

"Clarke." Mom says as I step inside. "Commander." She adds when Lexa steps in behind me. "Is it only one of you today?" She asks. "No." She nods and waves to the table.

I turn to Lexa and see she's visibly shaken at being in the room and of the unknown. _She doesn't trust our medicine and is probably thinking about what happened to the Reapers._ "Do you wish to go first or shall I?" I ask but she doesn't hesitate before going to sit on the table Abby had waved to. "I think its best I get this over with." She reveals and I reach out to hold her hand in reassurance.

"I will try and make this as comfortable as possible but I won't lie, this will hurt." Abby offers. "Keep on your underclothes but take everything else off." Lexa follows as instructed and I'm surprised to see she has let her barriers down by the time she lays down.

Abby rolls over a small metal tray full of different medical devices and what I recognize to be an apheresis machine. "Commander I need to stick a needle in each arm. They will be connected to tubing that will run through this machine to collect the CD34+ stem cells we need." Lexa nods with a noticeable swallow but puts her arms out for Abby to do what she needs. "This will sting." Lexa doesn't flinch but remains quiet. Mom flips a switch and I hear the pumps turn on moments before blood draws up from one side and back in the other arm through the other tube. "You may feel a little cold but you will not be harmed."

She walks to the side of the bed and puts on a pair of medical gloves in silence. I look back to Lexa and she is staring at me intently. "I'm afraid that was the easy part Commander," my mother continues. Lexa looks back to Abby and I follow. "In cases of infertility, I would have sedated you for this part but that's not possible when we are collecting stem cells. All I have is a topical."

"Do not worry doctor. I've experienced worse." Lexa responds calmly but her voice cracks.

"Clarke. We don't have the ultrasound needle that I would normally use. I need you to operate the internal ultrasound while I do the extraction. Otherwise I can't see what I'm doing." I nod, not wanting Lexa to hurt more than necessary, and release her hand. She looks back to me and I see hesitation. "It'll be alright." I step around the apheresis machine and the head of the bed to stand opposite my mother by Lexa's hip. Abby points to the machine behind me and I recognize it from the Ark when we would do examinations of pregnant women within the first trimester. Knowing what to do, I grab the wand from its holder and put the sheath in place before adding the lubricant. When I turn back with it on display, Lexa's eyes are bulging and I can't help but chuckle. "Maybe a little awkward though."

* * *

Lexa tries to contain the pain she is going through but I felt the flinches when Abby pierced her flesh with that large bore needle. When it was my turn, Lexa was only too happy to use the ultrasound on me. If it hadn't been for the extreme pain from that needle, I don't know if I could have prevented a moan from escaping. What surprises me more is I don't know if it would have been because of the full feeling or the look of hunger in Lexa's eyes as she inserted the wand and manipulated it until Abby told her to hold it still.

"Alright Clarke. I need you to keep a walkie on you. Timing will be critical when I finish the fertilization." Mom instructs as I pull my shirt in place.

"How long do you think it'll take?" I ask.

"8-10 hours. I'll know more when I really get started. IVF would have taken 3-5 days under normal circumstances. But we are missing some elements which would make that timeframe unsafe. We are just going to have to let them mature in utero."

A knock on the door pulls Lexa and my attention. "I need to get to work. Clarke, I'll trust you to handle whatever this is." Mom doesn't hesitate further and is gone before I think to react. "Enter." Lexa says and the door flings open as Bellamy bounds in. "We've found survivors." He's smiling and even a little bouncy but his mannerisms are telling me there is more. "It's the last site and we find survivors." I grab him by his shoulders to steady him and he finally stills. "What's the matter then?"

"There's grounders watching them; concealed in the rock formations." His shoulders slump a little when he says this and I miss the happiness he was exuding seconds before.

"Can you describe them?" Lexa asks from behind me. Bellamy nods and reaches into his pocket as I step back. "Better. I have pictures." He holds them out to us and Lexa and I take a few each. I hold them up to get a better look and after studying each one realize these are not Gaia. They wear shades of white and gray that blend into the snow covered rocks and their hair is light colored. I look to Bellamy and he is staring behind me. "Azkru." Lexa states and I'm confused by the label and she must know because she corrects herself. "Ice Nation."

* * *

"Cane, you will head up this rescue mission. Those people are probably confused and scared but they will recognize you. Take three teams and go by armored truck; the ones labeled with HUMMER on the bumper. A fourth will follow you in a transport vehicle. Do not engage first." Lexa grabs my arm and I don't need to look at her to know she disagrees. "If we strike first, we are guaranteed a war. At least if we act in self-defense we have an out." I finish as Cane starts issuing demands to the guards surrounding us.

I turn to Bellamy and he knows that he will be in charge of security at Mt. Weather before I even have to say anything. He's already started on the walkie calling for Monte and Raven to come to the Command Center and I'm relieved to have the full burden lifted from me. "Clarke, I need to let Indra know to send the Generals here. I was to meet with them today." I give her my walkie and she places the call to Indra before telling her guards to have someone construct a tent camp outside the main door.

"If you need to attend to some things, I'll be alright. I'm going to stay here and watch everything on the monitors anyway." Worry breaks through her poised mask and I want to comfort her. _After the last time she left me, she's probably scared of what she'll come back to._

"I'll keep her safe Commander." Bellamy interjects. Lexa looks to him, a little jealousy seeping through, before she takes one last look to me and leaves.

* * *

We watch the convoy crawl across the ground. _How many more people must die before people stop being so ignorant._ I look to the monitor that shows the Ice Warriors and see one pull their sword from its sheath. "They need to go faster." I tell the room and Bellamy, Monte and Raven come to stand in front of the monitors with me. "The terrain. It'll be at least two hours Clarke." Wick states from behind me. We turn to him and he sits down his pencil before handing Raven his scribbles. She hastily takes them and hungrily checks them over. "Damnit! He's right." She lets out in a huff before slamming the paper down on the counter.

I spin to look back at the monitors. Our people are out in the open, oblivious to the danger, and the warriors are making their move. "Crash a drone. Scare our people so they take cover."

"But we will lose surveillance." Raven counters but Monte is already at a terminal typing away.

"It's the only diversion we have right now." I say as I run from the room with Bellamy on my heals.

"What's the plan Clarke?" He rushes as we enter the elevator. I press the button for the top level and he looks at me questioningly. "The hanger?"

"Radio the trainees, we are taking a helicopter. Have someone bring tranqs and acid."

* * *

"She's going to kill me. You know that right?" Bellamy radio's me as I fly over the mountain.

"You're probably right." I answer and the guards sitting with me pause. "But hopefully I make it back before she does."

The helicopter is traveling fast and I watch as the scenery flies past below. It's fast enough you can see some detail, but I cannot make anything out; it's disorienting. "What's the plan when we get there?" The copilot asks and it's back to business. I take in the five sitting in the back with me and wonder when we will be seeing one of our grounders on this with us, if ever. "We won't be taking this in. We will be taking position behind the enemy and use the tranqs to subdue; acid only if those fail. I need them alive."

It takes twenty minutes to circle around to a clearing where we think the sound from our blades will not give us away; another thirty minutes to get onto the high ridge that would allow us to take positions above our enemy's last known position. I peer out from behind cover to survey the situation and see that contact has been made but distance and cover is still between the two groups.

I signal for the men to engage and they do so without hesitation. There are six warriors, so only one guard has to fire twice, and it seems like it is nearly instantaneously over. We step out from behind cover when the last one falls and the survivors do the same. "Survivors of the Ark, we've come to take you home."

* * *

"Clarke!" The radio sounds at my waist. "Yes?" I respond absentmindedly as I lend a hand to a woman trying to get into the big transport.

"We have one hour." Abby says and suddenly I remember what I was supposed to be doing today. _Crap._ "Where are you Clarke?" She asks and I can tell by her tone she knows I'm not where I'm supposed to be. "I'm just trying out some new technology. Can you tell someone to notify the Commander? I'll meet you both in the hospital wing." I try to act innocent but I know she isn't buying it; she never has.

I help the last of the thirty one survivors get loaded and shut the door. It's such a small number that survived the crash but I have to be grateful that we didn't lose everyone. "Radio for the helicopter. I have to get back to the Mountain now." I tell one of the guards that came in with me.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here faster so you didn't have to come. Are you alright?" Cane asks genuinely concerned. I smile. It feels like a lifetime since I was able to help someone. "Yes. Thank you Cane."

"My Queen, we can't land there safely." A guard says over the walkie. I hear the blades as the craft pops up over the ridge and I look in its direction. "Should we find a clearing and you come meet us?" He asks and I take a second to consider my options. _There could be more Azkru and I'm short on time as it is._ "Keep a safe height but drop the line from the winch. Pick me up from here." I turn back to Cane and he looks torn. "Take care of the survivors Cane. And split my five air crew up among the four teams. They could use the extra security."

I put on a pair of gloves and the line drops feet from me. I grab the clasp at the end and double it up on the line, locking it in place so as to make a loop. Cane drops to his knee and puts his hands out; fingers weaved together. "Here let me help you." He says and I step into his hand as he boosts me up. I grab the line and slide my foot into the loop. It tightens around my boot but I'm happy to feel somewhat secured. "Pull her up." I hear a guard say over the radio and suddenly I'm being pulled away from the earth and I can't help but see the irony in returning to the sky, leaving my people in uncertainty once more.

* * *

Lexa is waiting for me in the hanger when I land. Her posture is stoic and poised, as usual, but I see relief and fear plainly visible in her eyes. _Why did I think she would wait for me in the Hospital wing?_ I step off the craft and she stays still but her eyes work their way over me. _She must be checking for wounds._ "I'm fine Lexa. Better than I have been in a while." I walk past her and she follows right after.

"You could have sent someone else Clarke. Why did it have to be you?" She says when the elevator doors shut. I don't answer. She's angry right now and I know whatever I say will be used against me. "You could have sent Bellamy. What if something had happened Clarke?" She grabs my shoulder and turns me to face her. "You could have been captured or killed by Azkru. You know what they would do. Why would you risk that?" Her eyes are wild and she starts to run her hands over me checking to make sure I'm unharmed now that we are alone.

I cup her cheek to get her attention and she stops her frantic worrying. "I actually got to save people without killing anyone Lexa. Do you know how healing that is for me?" Tears fall from her eyes and she grins. _She always understands._ The doors open and I grab her hand so that we can walk to the Hospital wing together. She doesn't fight it and I only feel stronger for it.

We walk into the room and Abby is waiting for us, the room already prepped. "Clarke, we have 15 minutes before these will no longer be viable." I don't need more instruction. I undress from the waist down and lay on the table; throwing a blanket over my legs for a little privacy. "Alright Clarke, I need to insert this catheter into your cervix. There may be some light cramping but it will pass when I'm done." She goes to the end of the bed and I try to not let my nerves get to me as I put my feet in the stirrups without her having to ask.

Lexa takes my hand and raises it to her chest. I can feel her heart beating and it drowns out everything that is happening. "Commander, would you like to do the honors?" Abby says and Lexa stiffens, her grip tightening on my hand. "You just have to push this and it will be done." Lexa's eyes water and she smiles, a big toothy smile that shows me how much this means to her. I smile back, I can't help it, and it's infectious. When I give her an encouraging nod, she gently places my hand back down by my side. She rounds the table to stand next to my mother, who hands her the syringe. "When you're done, slowly pull the tubing out. She'll need to stay on her back for 15 minutes with her knees elevated. I'll come back then." Mom leaves and closes the door behind her.

Lexa – Mt. Weather

I'm shocked when Abby offers to let me impregnate Clarke. Unexpectedly, the thought overwhelms me because I had not considered this to be an option before. I get emotional and don't even try to contain it. _This is really important to me._ Clarke nods her approval to my silent questions and seems just as happy as I am.

I regretfully release Clarkes hand to take the syringe from Abby before she leaves the room. I examine the weird object but am cautious because I don't want to mess up its current positioning. "Not exactly romantic is it." Clarke says and I can tell she is just trying to lighten the mood. We lock eyes and smile. I don't hesitate further; I push the stick like Abby told me to. I'm too excited and I just don't want to wait or talk anymore. Clarke must feel something happening because she flinches a little but she doesn't express any discomfort. When it can't go any further, I slowly remove the tubing and place it on the tray off to the side but never drop eye contact.

Still filled with emotion, I crawl onto the table between Clarkes legs. She yelps in excitement and I grin. _I don't think she expected that_. I know she told me she needs some space but I just want some intimacy in this moment. I hold my weight off of her, keeping it on my hands and knees, as I move up her body so I can look her in the face. "I love you Clarke."

"I love you too Lexa." She smiles at me and I can't resist leaning in for a kiss. It's soft and brief. I don't want to upset her but it feels important right now. I pull back and gaze into her eyes as I push stray hairs from her face. "I'm so happy to have you."


	18. Carriage Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

 **Chapter 18**

Clarke – Ton DC

Lexa wanted to get to Polis a few days before the other clan leaders were expected. She also insisted that we take horses on our trip. _I think she's a little overwhelmed with all the technology I've forced on her these past couple weeks._ So due to travel time, we had to leave Mt. Weather the next morning. Luckily, Camp Jaha and Ton DC were on the way and nearly equidistant; taking roughly 8 – 10 hours of travel time to get to each site, not including breaks. This also gave us an opportunity to check in on progress at the two camps and make sure everything was in place while we were gone. Better yet, it was nice to be doing something new and to get away for a while.

In each place, we toured and observed, lending encouragement and advice when needed. Overall, everything seemed to be thriving and much had exceeded my expectations. But what surprised me most, was the integrated living of the two former people. It seemed quite comfortable now and I was happy our people were truly acting as one within a short period of time. Even Mt. Weather had housed some former Trikru families that had been displaced after the bomb hit Ton DC.

The only thing I wish would change was the bowing when they see Lexa and me. _I hope that is short lived or it will get annoying real fast._ I wanted to tell them to stop, that it isn't necessary, but Lexa got very upset when I mentioned that to her. She seems to think it would offend if I insisted they stop; basing this on the fact they do this on their own accord and without being prompted.

I roll over and find the other side of the bed empty and cold. We are to leave Ton DC this morning and I know Lexa is getting her training in before finalizing travel details but I don't have to like waking up alone. I roll to my back and gaze up at the roof of the Commanders tent. _This is definitely not the worst outcome that could have happened, but it is definitely complicated. Everything contradicts itself. I trust Lexa but I don't. I love her and hate her. She wants to make me happy but she is the reason for many of the hardships that have happened since coming to Earth._ I sigh at all the contradictions in my life. _They are beyond my control._

I sit up, ready to start the day, and the movement signals my new Assistant that I'm on the move. _I refuse to call her some medieval title that Lexa and these other grounders seem to think is customary._ "I have your meal ready, my Queen. Is there anything more?" She states from the main room.

She's 12 winters and Lexa insisted we take her on to tend to my every need. I tried to reason that it is oppressive and vain but Lexa had very strong counter arguments. Besides the obvious mother hen Lexa has become, she pointed out that the girl was an orphan. Her father had been taken by the Mountain Men and her mother had died at the hands of the sniper following the bomb that hit Ton DC. This was enough, but I felt better when Lexa told me that she would be paid besides us providing food, housing, and clothing.

I draw a robe around me and tie it before walking through the privacy curtain. "Micha, can you draw a bath for me?" I ask, even though both Lexa and Micha told me asking was not necessary. _I refuse to demand her to do anything._ There's food and drink on the table. I take a seat and help myself to it while Micha finishes her task. "My queen, it is ready." She says within a few minutes, as she picks up the dirty plate in front of me. I look up to her and see innocence there but already the girl shows hardships someone her age shouldn't have experienced. It saddens me, but I resolve to try to keep this from happening to another child; to try and lesson the burden this girl has had to bare. I smile at her and make a point to be genuine. "Thank you Micha." She nods and when she raises her head she gives me a grin before turning to clean up.

I drop my robe by the side of the tub and step in; it's the perfect temperature. Quickly, I scrub up, so as not to waste a moment more of warm water on doing something that is not relaxing. I'm not sure what to expect when we get to Polis and I want to take these moments while I can.

"I'm glad you're taking some time but I'm afraid we need to be going soon." Lexa says with a regretful tone. I open my eyes and see her standing next to the tub holding up my robe. She has this smile that she uses when we are in private now; new since the insemination. I smirk, I am pretty sure I know where this came from but I don't want to assume. "What's this new smile?" I question lightheartedly but she just shakes her head, teasing me with a wider, goofier smile.

Her smile only falters when I stand. I pause for effect before stepping out of the tub and into the robe. She wraps it around me as she presses her front to my back, her had dropping to my stomach. "The future makes me happy beyond words." She whispers into my ear before kissing me on the neck. I turn to look at her; wrapping my arms around her neck as I press into her. "Me too, but don't get ahead of ourselves yet. We won't know if this worked for a little over a week." I kiss her before she can get sad. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

* * *

Lexa – Polis

We travel with a mix of guards and weaponry, having an answer to nearly every potential threat. I use this and the fact that Clarke and I are traveling by carriage as my reasons for why the trip is taking longer than it really should. The real reason is much more selfish and practical. For her first time, I don't want Clarke to have to arrive in Polis as Queen and I the Commander; I want to be ourselves. It's also safer when avoiding potential threats because it's unexpected.

"This feels surreal." Clarke says when she wakes from yet another nap. "Why do you say that?" I question as she stretches and sits up. "If you knew all the movies I've seen with one of these in it or how I grew up, you'd probably understand better." She peaks out the covered window and I know there isn't much to see yet; maybe a glow at most. "I'd like to hear those stories someday." She nods but keeps peaking, restless from being confined for so many hours.

"You've been fairly quiet today. Can I ask what you've been thinking about?" She drops her hand that's holding the curtain and her head follows. "You can tell me anything Clarke. You know that right?" I reach out to take her hand and am reassured when she doesn't pull away. "Sometimes I seem to go on autopilot. I do something or say something that makes me feel like I'm watching someone else. Many times it happens before I even realize what's happening. It scares me." She never looks up or away from her hands as she is talking. It proves this is really bothering her and she's probably afraid of how I will react. I take a moment to formulate my response before deciding to take a dual approach. "In my culture, it would be seen as the Commander Spirit taking control to do its job. But in your culture it may be viewed as something else; maybe like a learned response. You said it yourself, our people aren't different only the delivery. Either way, do not be scared of it." She remains quiet but at least she looks up to me. "Use it and draw strength from it. Questioning it will lead to delayed responses and bad decisions. Nothing good will come from that." She moves so that she can sit next to me; pulling my arm around her. "Sometimes I feel like you are the only thing that keeps it under control." I kiss her crown to soothe her and hold her tightly. "Your leadership is new and it came without mentors and training. It doesn't help that you were thrust into situations completely outside of what you knew and forced to act out of character. We can work on this together if you'll let me help you." She palms my cheek and kisses the other before leaning away to peek out the curtain once more.

The carriage comes to a stop and Clarke looks back to me, contained excitement in her eyes. "Are we there?" She asks and I swear she is bouncing in her seat a little. "Yes." I answer and she peaks once more as the carriage starts moving forward again. Seeing her like this makes me happy and I let everything go to just be in the moment.

"I don't see anything."

"That's the point. We aren't inside the gates yet." She keeps looking but more intently now. Her eyes widen a little when the first light comes thru the curtain, lighting up her face that is exposed. "When we get to my home, you will get a better view. I promise."

Clarke – Polis

When we pass through the gates I'm startled at a new clomping sound. I sit back quickly and look worriedly to Lexa. "It's alright Clarke. It's just the horse hooves." She smirks at my reaction but she's just teasing me. "These roads get a lot of traffic, so they are paved. It also keeps things much cleaner."

My mind is flooded with questions and they begin to fall out without permission. "What else is different here? Do you have electricity? Running water? What kind of government do you have?" I fire off rapidly. She giggles at me and pulls me tight interrupting my ramblings. "We don't have everything that existed from pre-war times but we aren't Stone Age either. It'll be more fun for you to see for yourself than for me to tell you. As for government, I assume you would think it is more closely related to a military state. You'll be tired of it by the end of the week I assure you."

We cuddle for several more minutes; I'm not sure the exact amount of time that elapses because I'm lost in the moment when we hear a knock on the side of the carriage. "We're home Clarke. Do you wish to see it before we take the carriage inside?" I nod vigorously and Lexa lets out a hearty laugh.

The carriage slows a bit. Lexa opens the door on her side and holds it back while I take in the sight it reveals. There is large brick multilevel home in the middle of what appears to be a much larger circular patch of grass. There's many windows, evenly spaced, and edged with big white molding. Six tall, white pillars stand in the middle and between the center two are two very large white doors. And it is illuminated. "Lexa, you have electricity!" I say excitedly before she slowly closes the door. "The first civilized building you've seen since landing on Earth and you notice the lights."

"What?" I feign being offended at her comment but she sees through it. She cups my face and places a chaste kiss on my lips. "What is right. What am I going to do with you?" The sounds of the hooves and the carriage change and I conclude we must be in an enclosed space. "I'm sorry you didn't get a proper look at Polis tonight. I promise you will. But I didn't wish to share you so soon. Can you forgive my selfishness?" My heart fills with her words and I cannot be sour with her. It would be nice to just enjoy being myself with Lexa for even just a little while. Get to know her a bit more outside our three camps. _Hope we still like each other after this is all said and done._

The carriage stops and I hear a guard giving commands to the others before our door is opened. Lexa steps out first; offering her hand to me. Micha is waiting for us and hands me a glass of water. I drink it in one, not realizing I needed it until it was offered. Lexa doesn't wait, she grabs my hand as soon as I finish and pulls me behind her before I can really take in the white garage we are in. "Sorry, I want to get to our room before anyone realizes we are here." I agree so I don't do anything to slow her down even though I really want to explore. We run down a hall before coming to a great hall. I only have time to notice that it is open all the way up to the third floor before Lexa pulls me up the stairs on the right side. "Careful, they can be slippery." She explains softly.

We climb to the third floor before she finally pauses but only so that she could scoop me up to carry me through a doorway. I giggle at the unexpected show of affection before she carefully lays me on a bed. "Just a second. Let me open up." She's off again but soon I understand what she was implying when light begins to stream in as she pushes massive curtains back from in front of the windows.

"I hope you like it." She nearly whispers as I watch her silhouette walk to the middle of the windows. I hear a click just before what I thought were windows open. I see lights dotting the darkness stretching out as far as I can see. "It almost looks like deep space but warmer and more promising." I get off the bed to go get a better look and Lexa doesn't stop me. Instead she takes my hand and pulls me out onto the balcony. "It's incredible." I tell her as I take in all that the view offers at this time of night. "I can't wait to see it in the daylight."

"It's quite different when everyone is awake and about." She says as she pulls me in front of her. She wraps her arms around my waist, but one of her hands finds its way under my layers of clothes and onto my stomach. My body reacts immediately and I'm very tempted to forget my request for space. She kisses my neck and my knees feel weak.

I try to clear my head to by looking back out to the city below. I see lush flower beds in the garden below and everything just feels so full of life. "It's beautiful."

"Nothing compared to you." She says, her breath tickling my ear. Her hand on my stomach dips just under the band of my pants the other reaching up to my sternum pulling me tighter. She starts kissing my neck and my mind gets fuzzy about what I was doing and what I want to do; all my focus on where Lexa is and isn't touching me.

A horse nays below us and it must pull Lexa out of whatever mind frame she is in because she retracts her hands and steps back a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward." Her voice holds hints of defeat and its something I decide then and there I never want to hear come from her again. I turn around to look at her but her eyes are downcast. I reach out and cup her cheek but she continues to refrain from looking at me. "You've been different these last few days. What's going on?" She shakes her head but doesn't offer anything further. I don't relent. I cup her other cheek and make her look at me. "It's alright. I'm in a better place. You can tell me whatever it is." She looks into my eyes with an intensity I haven't witnessed her use too often. She shuts her eyes and grabs my hands, intertwining our fingers, before looking back to me. "I was certain when I learned you left to take on the Ice Nation warriors that you would be captured. That it would be Costia all over again, but this time, because it is you, I would not live through the loss. Then you came back victorious and unscathed."

She releases one of my hands and turns to pull me back into the room. "The relief I felt at seeing you walk off that helicopter safe, healthy and confident I thought unparalleled." She leads me into another room off to the side and turns on a light. It's a fully stocked bathroom similar to that at Mt. Weather. _No wonder she didn't seem out of place there._

She turns on the water in the shower. "I didn't have time to recover from all the emotions of the day before we ended up in the Hospital wing. The whole process seemed other to me and I guess I hadn't really grasped what was truly happening until Abby offered me a gift I never dreamed to be so deeply important to me until that moment." Her eyes begin to tear and my love for her grows, deepens. "Being Commander, I cannot carry a child and carryout my duties. I thought I had come to terms with this reality but I was deluding myself. The chance to have a child that is of my blood, our blood, has affected me greatly."

Her confession stuns me but I can't say it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. _What am I a baby factory for her?_ I pull back a little but she firms her grip and pulls me to her again. "I'm in love with you Clarke."


	19. Intimate Connections

**AN: You asked and you shall receive. I waited until their physical encounter actually meant something between them. If you don't want to read about their intimacy, just skip this chapter as soon as I cut to Lexa. If you're at work, use your personal phone or wait to read it.**

 **Again, thank you for your support.**

 **Chapter 19**

Clarke – Polis

 _And my mind is blown._ My mouth runs dry and I can't suppress the shocked expression from showing on my face. _Did she just say she's in love with me?_ I sway a little and Lexa reaches out to steady me. _Breathe!_ "It's all right Clarke." She rushes out, trying to comfort me as she holds me up by my elbows. "I know you may never feel the same way. I don't expect you to say anything back right now, or ever really. I just thought it was important to tell you." I lean back against the sink needing the distance.Lexa must understand because she pulls away to lean over the tub and turn on the water; testing it before she stands upright again.

"I'm sorry Lexa." I finally manage. She glimpses over to me and it's obvious she is uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it Clarke. Really I'll be fine." _Defeated again and I hate myself for it._ She walks past me, head down, shoulders slightly hunched. My heart aches at the sight. "It's just complicated." I say but for some reason I'm not convinced it's true like it was this morning. She pulls a couple towels out of a cupboard before coming back to face me. "I know. I've done so much to you and now I'm asking for more. I have no right." I shake my head at her but she just reaches past me to place the towels on the counter. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get a shower while you bathe." She says as she looks past me. She turns before another moment stretches between us and goes back into the dark of the bedroom. "I'll give you some privacy."

My mind feels like it's involuntarily rearranging itself but somehow I manage the simple task of undressing and getting into the tub. I lay back and look up to the ceiling hoping to see an answer up there, but there is none. _What did I expect?_ Frustrated, I put my forearm across my eyes trying to block out the world but all I see is black. It reminds me of space and the weightlessness of the tub just adds to the fantasy. Even with the storm raging in my mind, the familiarity gives me a measure of comfort.

"I used lavender bath salts when I drew it up, it's supposed to help you sleep." I hear Lexa say timidly.

"It's wonderful. Thank you." I return not wanting to diminish her efforts.

Brought back to the real world I drop my arm to my stomach and open my eyes. Not six feet from me is Lexa standing under the shower spray, arm against the wall and head resting on her bicep. It takes a moment to focus on her form and when I do it feels like there is a tether connecting me to her that has suddenly been pulled tight. Her free hand reaches out for a bottle before she finally raises her head and let's go of the wall. She turns the bottle over into the palm of her hand before replacing it on the shelf and rubbing the soap into her hair. I'm captivated as I watch and suddenly the storm, the rearranging I felt from before instantaneously stops as clarity takes hold of that tether.

I sink into the tub up to my top lip and unabashedly stare. Oblivious, she turns to rinse her hair and I study the suds running down her body. Heat forms in my chest and radiates south, my hand following it as if under its control. She grabs a sponge and adds soap to it before turning back to the shower spray. She begins to clean herself starting with her neck and arms. In my mind, I replace the sponge with my lips and a whimper escapes into the water. When she gets to her breasts I have to brace myself in the tub with my hands clenched to its ledges. _I have to face my choices and embrace reality._

Lexa – Polis

I'm not sorry I told her I'm in love with her but now I worry that I've done too much too fast. Ever since the other night, I've had a strong need to be close to her, to make love to her, but I've had to fight it and it doesn't feel natural to me. _Maybe I'm just caught up in some teenage hormone craziness or a farfetched fantasy. I need a reality check._

I turn the spray a little cooler hoping it will help clear my mind of this absurdity. I add more soap to the sponge when suddenly it's yanked from my grasp. Confused, I turn and find Clarke closing the door to the shower behind her. "When is life not complicated?" She says seconds before she crashes into me under the falling water. The kiss is deep and passionate and our bodies are molded together seeking a way to become one.

We break apart momentarily for air when she pushes me into the wall, raising my hands above my head. "I hate you." Her words hurt. I think back to when we were first together after the pairing. I don't want to be used like that again. Not by her. Not now. "I don't trust you. Much of the brutality I've been forced to do has been a result of something you have initiated." She states as matter of fact.

She takes a step forward and my soul feels like it might shatter right here and now. "Clarke." I plead. She shakes her head and presses herself onto me; dropping the grasp on my arms to place her palms on the wall to the sides of my head. I can't take anymore and my eyes begin to tear. Her eyes are angry and hurt and I know it's my fault. I feel the conviction of her words radiating off her body and it renders me helpless.

"I shouldn't think about you constantly." She says before kissing my cheek. "I shouldn't be happy only when you're near." She nips my ear and my heart rate begins to race. "I shouldn't want you." She whispers before kissing my neck; the feeling causing me to ache for more. "You getting me pregnant, having your child shouldn't mean the world to me." She confesses she runs her cheek lightly along my jawline. My heart skips a beat as she hits a chord within me and I don't know how much longer I can keep myself restrained. I tense and open my eyes to see hers centimeters away. They hold no more anger, only love and passion is left, and my heart swells, my soul sings. "I'd do it all again to fall in love with you, Commander and all."

I can't take it; I need to feel one with her. I wrap my arms around her waist to pull her in tighter as I crash my lips to hers. We fight for dominance before finally needing air. She rests her forehead against mine while we catch our breaths but I do not ease up on my grip on her for fear she will drift away. "I don't want space anymore Lexa. I want you to make love to me."

I don't need any more encouragement. My hands drop to her thighs as I bend enough to pull her up so her legs are wrapped around my waist. She yips at my sudden move and it just fuels me further. I reach out to turn off the water before pushing the door open and making our way to the bed. I put a firm arm around her back to support her as I put my knee on the bed and climb onto it; using my free hand to guide us. I only let her go when her head is on the pillows. I hover above her as I gaze into her eyes. It's as though I can watch her forgive me for what I've done and see our future being laid out before us. "I am yours." I whisper as I caress her cheek. She smiles brightly and it feels as though the only thing holding me to the earth is her. "As I am yours."

I drop my head the last distance between us and kiss her. It's light and tentative but holds unwavering promise. She drops her knees down, one sliding between mine, before I lower myself onto her. She arches into the contact and the need to cause that reaction again causes me to reach between us to pull her tight. I replace my hand with my thigh and apply pressure. I pull back onto my elbows to watch her reaction and am not disappointed. I ease up a little before applying pressure again and this time she moans with the motion. Her lips are slightly swollen and cheeks flushed with anticipation; she's never looked more beautiful."There is no equal to your beauty." I kiss her once more and this time I deepen it as I keep rhythm for a little bit longer.

Needing air, I leave her mouth and move to her neck. "I want to worship you." I whisper into her ear causing a shiver to run down her body. I smile at how her body responds to me as I kiss her collar bone and move down to her heaving chest. I kiss one side while holding the other. When I reach her nipple, I nip it, pinching the other, which pulls a gasp from her. I suck it until its firm before changing sides and doing the same.

Goosebumps form on her body and her hands start rubbing on her exposed skin and grabbing the pillows as her body arches to my touches. I reach between us and run my finger through her slit. She's ready but I want her wanton. I run my fingers over her sensitive bud as I kiss her taught stomach. It begins to swell as I work my way nearer. I release it as I reposition myself and she whimpers at the loss. I kiss her inner thigh as I run my hands lightly down her legs, pulling her knees back up when I retract my hands. I settle between them and wrap my arms around her backside lifting her slightly. I bend down to lick a long stroke and she jumps. I smile again before taking my time doing it again but this time adding some pressure. I take her bud into my mouth and hum before sucking. She moans loudly and I increase my ministrations.

She begins to squirm as she gets close to peaking so I lock her in place with my hands. Not able to move, she begins to pant and her hands curl into my hair holding me in place. I increase the intensity and her moans match. I release one of her hips and give one last hard suck while I push two fingers into her heated core; spilling her over the edge.

The sound she makes as she climaxes sings to my very being and I need to hear it again. Needing to be closer, I rise up on my knees and untangle my hand from under her. I slide up her length as my mouth seeks hers. When they connect one of her knees lowers giving me the opportunity to get purchase on my throbbing core. It won't take much for me so I add another finger and push deeper with my strokes. I release her lips and catch her eyes. We peer into each other's souls and I pick up momentum. Her fingers rake down my back before taking a firm grab of my rear; pulling me in more firmly as we rock together.

Clarke – Polis

She stutters in her movements and a guttural moan escapes her. It nearly pulls me with her but I refuse to let that be all I get from her. I roll her to her back and straddle her. I know she's as much into visual as she is physical so I decide to give her something to look at. I put a hand in the middle of her chest as I push myself upright. I begin to ride her fingers as I trail my hand down from her chest and taught stomach. I run my hands over my body and up in my hair as I arch my back at the sensation of her filling me. I know she's watching me, I can feel the intensity, but I need more.

I leave a hand at the base of my neck as I slowly run the other down between my breasts to my bundle of nerves. I don't need to look at her to know she followed that hand because she gasps when I start to rub myself. I pick up speed and drop the other hand to pinch my nipple. All the sensations become too much and I open my eyes to seek hers. As soon as I find them, the want and need radiating from them throws me over the cliff and I come hard.

I collapse onto her and take a second to recompose while giving me the opportunity to reposition myself so that I can take her unaware. I feel how swollen and wet she is on the back of my hand and it gives me strength. I position my leg and rise up on my elbow. _I want to see this._ She must not have suspected what was to come because when I suddenly turn over my hand and push three fingers into her, using my knee to drive deeper and press harder while simultaneously working her bud with my thumb, she moans my name and it sounds surprised.

She turns her head to face me and I cannot help the smirk. I pull out slowly before doing it again, watching her eyes go from shocked to needy. I repeat the motion and need grows and takes root. I draw up my free leg so that it is next to her side, the position giving me more leverage and opening me up to her. She must like this because she grabs to hold me in place but really it's what I needed to take my weight off my free arm so that I can pinch her nipples while I play with that sensitive earlobe.

Her breath becomes more labored and her grasp reaches the point of pleasurable plain when I go in for the kill. "Sing for me." I whisper into her ear before biting the pulse point in her neck and curling my fingers inside her. All the sensations prove to be too much and she screams my name this time unhindered by the emotional shackles I had imprisoned her with before.


	20. Love of the People

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

 **AN: Well this chapter went in a slightly different direction than I had anticipated. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 20**

Clarke – Polis

"Heda, Heda, Heda, Heda." The chant begins outside the bedroom window at first light. _It is too early for this._ I reach out for Lexa but the bed is cold and empty except for where I lay. _I have seriously got to talk to her about that._ I roll to my back and rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Heda, Heda, Heda, Heda." It grows louder but the tone is reverent. "I'm sorry they woke you." Lexa apologizes as I catch her walking out of a doorway, next to the bathroom, fixing her long sword sheath. "What's going on?" I ask, voice husky from sleep, as I pull up so my back is against the headboard. "Get dressed." She says softly before leaning over for a kiss. "Much has changed since I was last here."

I enter the room Lexa just exited and find that it is a large walk in closet, or dressing room. Clothes are laid out on a chaise in the middle and I recognize my weapons and boots among them. _Where does she get these?_ It's a royal blue fitted shirt with bell cuffs, a black underbust corset with silver latches, black leggings, charcoal knee socks, and black leather gloves. I pull my hair up before pulling on the clothes and weapons and give myself one last look before leaving the bedroom as Lexa did earlier.

Micha and two guards are waiting for me in the hall. "The Commander instructed me to bring you to her." I nod and follow as she leads me to the second floor and down a hallway just off the stairs, the guards close behind. As we draw near the end, I hear Lexa's voice grow louder and my heart rate increases. I look for her but only see two of her guards posted next to a red curtain one of which hands Micha a bundle when she nears. It's a charcoal wool coat with black fur edging that when Micha slides into place still drags on the floor despite the added height I get from my boots. "The Commander suggests you raise your shirt collar so that the fur doesn't irritate you." I do as suggested and Micha ties the jacket in place just under my chest. _Who knew Lexa could be fashionable?_

I hear Lexa stop talking and the crowd starts chanting once more. "Kwin, Kwin, Kwin." As prompted, the guards pull back the curtain and on the other side Lexa is waiting for me with an outstretched hand. I focus on her eyes as I begin to walk and feel the pride emanating from her. "You are stunning." She mouths when she takes my hand as I step through the threshold.

The crowd erupts and the sheer energy is nothing like I've experienced before. There are people lining the streets, hanging out of windows, and standing on roof tops as far as I can see. _There must be thousands here._ I turn to look at Lexa and she grins before bowing her head to me. I squeeze her hand and we look back to the people only to find that they are dropping to a knee and growing quiet. "You've won the hearts of the people my Queen." She softly states.

"People of Polis, of Clan Gaia, our work is not done. The Leaders of the eleven clans will begin to arrive in two days' time to discuss the Coalition. The Queen and I wish for continued peace and prosperity. We will be unwavering in their pursuit. In thirteen days, we feast to celebrate not only the Reveal but this last victory."

* * *

After the address, we returned to the third floor. In the light of day, I notice that the hallway at the top of the stairs is more like an entryway with a set of double doors in the middle and two single doors on the side walls; the right I know being the bedroom. "This floor is our private suite." Lexa says as the guards open the double doors.

She grabs hold of my hand and hastily pulls me in behind her. I barely have time to take note of all the natural light, color, and lush furnishings before she turns and crashes her lips against mine. My body is still alive from last night and it doesn't take much to make me very eager and willing for more. She moves to my neck as her hands work to remove my jacket; sliding it off my shoulders and letting it fall to the ground moments before hers follows. Free from that extra barrier, my body hums at her touch and I moan. She pushes me back onto a couch and swiftly follows.

We don't even get to barely kiss again before there's a knock on the door. Lexa pulls back looking frustrated at the door before dropping her head into my neck with a growl. _Guess I better get used to this._ "Enter."

* * *

After breakfast, Lexa offers to give me a tour but insists on taking the carriage again. Something about my safety and not wanting to overexert me. _I think I'm also going to have to get used to her being overprotective._

I watch the people walking down the street as we pass by them. It makes me think of a different time, before the war. What the cities of millions must have been like. But this is not that time and the people have changed. _Would this be more comparable to the old west or medieval times?_

Noise on the street picks up and soon we slow to a stop. The guards open the door and I follow Lexa out. _It's a marketplace._ As soon as my foot hits the pavement, the people start dropping to their knees with their fists over their hearts. I nod in acknowledgment and they rise, continuing about their business except for the occasional glance and 'Ai Kwin'.

We walk around the stalls and peruse the goods. "Society works to provide and protect each other. Food, clothing, and housing is provided as part of this system. Outside these provisions, people trade using goods made, grown, or hunted on their own time." Lexa explains as we leave a spice cart only to find a horde of young children wielding wooden swords running for us screaming 'Heda'.

I step back as they near and Lexa crouches down to greet them. She gives each one attention wearing a bright, warm smile and the children repay it with kind. One gives her a wooden sword and she starts play fighting with them as the crowd begins to watch. The skill of these young children are quite impressive but I cannot seem to take my eyes off Lexa.

My hand subconsciously goes to my stomach as I imagine her playing like this with our own child and my heart grows. She turns to me as though somehow knowing what's running through my mind and her expression grows serious. She doesn't drop eye contact as she gives the play sword back to the child next to her, but does pat him on the back. She takes a few long strides in my direction, the guards circling around us, before she kisses me. "I thought you weren't into public displays of emotion?" I tease when she pulls back. "This isn't public. We have guard privacy." She mischievously returns.

* * *

We leave the market place and walk one of the streets that seems to be a main thoroughfare. It's lined with store fronts selling various goods like furniture, tools, animal skins, weapons, clothes, toys, and herbs which I notice is different than the marketplace that was selling jewelry, craft materials, and spices. "The vendors in the market places are mostly from the other eleven clans. These in the storefronts are items produced by our people." Lexa explains. People continue to drop to a knee as we approach and I try to acknowledge them as often as possible but I swear I'd look like I was constantly nodding if I returned them all.

The carriage is waiting for us at the end of the street and when we get in, Micha is waiting with a basket. "I brought lunch my Queen, Commander."

We eat in a secluded alcove overlooking the ocean. It's a place Lexa said she used to come to growing up and I can see why. "This is truly beautiful Lexa." I say mesmerized by the water crashing against rocks and the sand. "What was growing up like for you?" I ask for the first time and when I turn to her I see she is conflicted. "I imagine it was not easy." I try to reason but she drops her eyes and shakes her head no before looking out to the sea.

Lexa – Polis

"I come from a long line of warriors." I start as I look back to her, waving for her to sit between my legs. When she is settled, I pull out her hair band and start running my hands through her hair. "There were five outlying villages including Ton DC. My father was General of Arling; mother was one of his scouts and daughter of the previous General of Polis." I begin to braid her hair and feel her relax. "Back then, the clans were in constant turmoil despite many efforts at alliances."

"Were pairings not common?" Clarke questions.

"They were actually the only way for alliances then. The problem was that the alliance was broken as soon as one of the leaders fell. And many people died, including generals and commanders, during the clan wars. They didn't last long."

Clarke turns slowly to look at me. "Have there been no pairings like ours?" I nod and she turns back so that I can continue with the braid. "There have been two. Both in the north."

"Let me guess. That's how the Ice Nation became so large." She says sarcastically.

"Yes. The Ice Nation is ruled by a dictator passed through the blood line. The last Queen paired twice, killing the first under the claim of treason."

Clarke turns back again and this time I pop an eyebrow. "Why didn't the people of the slain leader not fight her?" I shake my head because the answer is nonsense to everyone but the people of the Ice Nation. "Somehow she had the people convinced that she was psychic and the only barrier between life and swift death. Because the new Queen is of her blood, they believe the same to be true about her as well."

"Sounds like surveillance systems, which means technology." She sighs. I rub her arm in an effort to ease her worry, but deep down I know there is much more to be worried about when it comes to the Ice Nation. "I guessed as much but do not know for sure." She nods and I continue. "They sent me to Polis, to live with my uncle, when the war with the Ice Nation spilled into TriKru territory. His name was Chance and he was a warrior trainer."

"How do people become warrior trainers?"

"The short story. When someone in command is injured and unable to fight any longer they must take up a job to better our society. Some go into other fields and those that are able become trainers." I finish with the braid and tie it off before pulling Clarke back against me. "I attended a youth school where at five they identified my potential as a warrior and sent me to train. At six, I got into a fight, outside of training circles, with a larger, older boy. Anya had watched but not intervened and I confronted her about it. She told me that if I was going to unjustly blame her for my foolish decision to get into such a fight then she was going to take me on as a second if only to teach me the hard lessons. That's when I moved from the warrior camp to her home in Polis.

At the time Anya was a warrior under the Polis General. She insisted that outside of continued warrior training that I learned to read and write. When I was ten, my father fell and Anya became General of Arling. As her second, I had to go with her and that's when I first saw war." I swallow hard at the memory and it isn't a pleasant one.

"The war had spilt into the village when we got there. Many were injured and the Ice Nation was relentless." Tears form and my breath hitches as the memories play. "Our warriors had been rounded up in the center of the village, their loved ones tortured in front of them." I wipe the tears from my face and take a few breathes trying to recompose myself but it is useless. "Indra was already General of Ton DC and aware of what was happening at Arling. She helped us take back the village but not before most of the warriors had been slain."

"Where was the Commander? What happened to your mother?" Clarke rushes.

"The Commander and the Ice Queen were in a direct battle to the north bordering the dead zone. As for my mother, she fell at Arling. I was young and inexperienced. I had called for her when we rushed in with Indra's forces. The Ice Warriors like to mess with your head as much as they like to kill. The bastard smiled at me as I ran to her."

"I'm so sorry Lexa." Clarke says as she spins in my arms. She hugs me hard and I let myself feel. When I pull back, she looks at me with soft teary eyes. "It was how things were then and it's what I'm trying to prevent for our children." She smiles and kisses me, hands cupping my face. "If not for that, I don't know if I would have fought so hard to get where I am today."

She nods and I can see there's more she wants to know. "Let me guess. You want to know how I became the Commander." She nods and I decide to just cut to the chase. "We were losing the fight against the Ice Nation. The Commander decided to sacrifice the outlying villages in a last attempt to push back the Ice Warriors.

By that time, I had had three years of battle experience beside Anya. The seconds always go in with the first line; the leaders following second. We were fighting in a group next to the Commander. I was assessing the field when I saw him get attacked by five Ice Warriors, the Queen watching with a smile. Always a smile with those sick assholes." I clench my fists at the hate I felt for that woman, the people. "There was no honor in the fight. Clan Leaders are not to be attacked unprovoked or by people not of their rank. They simultaneously attacked him and when he finally had no strength left, the Queen stepped in and finished him."

"Wasn't the war over then?"

"No. Because she acted outside our rules of engagement she was basically fair game for the rest of us. Her warriors knew this and closed ranks around her. It took our people a few moments to realize what had happened but before any of them acted I had cut through her line and run her through. It happened so fast I don't remember half of what I did. I only knew I had to stop her insane laugh."

"Well that makes more sense."

"What? What makes more sense?"

"Why you were so brooding when I first met you."

"I didn't like you or your people very much. You left us vulnerable."

"It was hot. Scary but wow." She draws out as she looks far away.

"That is not what I was going for." I answer trying to be serious.

"Well you have a problem then because my camp thought you were scary sexy."

"Seriously, what's wrong with your people Clarke?"


	21. Hands of a Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

 **Chapter 21**

Clarke – Polis

We forego our afternoon tour in favor of Lexa showing me where she trained as a warrior. In truth, I think the stirred up memories were taking a toll on her and she needed to do something physical to expel the energy.

"I could spar with you. There are some techniques you still haven't shown me." I offer as she hands me her jacket. "No. No more sparring for you. It's not safe for you and the baby. You can watch." She answers with finality, eyes not meeting my own. "We don't know that." I reply but her mind is made up as she turns her back on me and two guards follow her.

An hour passes and Lexa is still at it. I find a nearby sunny spot and Micha supplies me with a blanket, book, and a cool drink. It's warm enough to not have on my jacket, so I roll it up and place it behind me, before sliding my aviators into place. It's really just a cover for me to blatantly stare at Lexa and not have to worry about someone seeing something they shouldn't. _Thank you mirrored glass_.

"I don't know who to gawk at more. Can you please give me some tips on how to make something as scary as sword fighting or boring as book reading look so damn sexy?" Raven teases as she stands over me; blocking my sun. I don't look up at her; instead I take off my glasses and bite one of the ends while I keep starring at Lexa. _She's so right about the Lexa._ "It's all about the corset really. I should have gotten one earlier." I return being smart. She laughs and plops down next to me; taking my book to read the back cover. I turn to look at her and know I can get her better. "Seriously, have you seen my boobs?"

She immediately looks to them, peeking out from the gap in my fitted shirt and accentuated by the corset, as she bites her bottom lip. Within a breath later, a dagger is driven into the tree by her head. Her eyes widen but she looks up and past me with a smile. "Hey there Commander." She huskily says to Lexa who is now standing over us. "Seriously Clarke, I just threw a knife at her head." Lexa says with an incredulous tone. "Oh I know you don't miss, do you Commander?" She adds all sultry.

It proves too much for Lexa, whose eyes widen, probably remembering our earlier conversation, before grabbing her dagger and retreating back into the safety of the sparring ring. Raven and I double over laughing and it all just feels so normal. _The first since being on the ground, since being in the Sky Box. The first in a year._ "She is easily bothered isn't she?" Raven teases as I wipe the happy tears from eyes and take a sip of water. "Stop Raven. If she knew you were messing with her, she'd have you on a pole." I answer as I look back to Lexa. _It's the one piece of innocence she still has left._

I take a deep breath and center myself before turning back to Raven. Her unexpected appearance has me worried. "Thanks for that. It's the first time in over a year that I've felt somewhat normal."

"You're welcome." She answers cockily. _If not for Finn, we could have been good friends._ I brush the thoughts of what could have been aside and push forward. "I didn't know you were coming today. Is there something going on?" I ask cheerily; hoping that she would have been more direct if something really bad was going on. _I really don't want to deal with another crisis right now._ "The council doesn't like you two being gone without a means of regular communication. Especially with the unknown status of the coalition and whatever is going on with this hacker." I nod, agreeing with their reasoning, as she stands and I follow. "The men at the gate told us we could find you here. I need to find somewhere safe and discreet to erect the hardware. Any ideas?"

I signal to Lexa and she comes over without hesitation; a bit sweaty and out of breath. I get caught up staring between her soft, inviting lips and heaving chest and forget what I'm supposed to be doing. "Your mom warned me about this. Have some self respect." Raven says as she play smacks my arm, snapping me out of my stupor. I flush at the realization of being caught and shake my head trying to clear it. "At least put on your glasses so you can be discreet about it." She adds teasing me.

I start to ask Lexa about where to put the equipment, but pause as I think back to what Raven just said. "Wait, what did my mom warn you about? I thought you said the council just wants to put up communication equipment." Raven looks to the surrounding guards and I pick up on a bit of nervousness. "Um, yeah. So apparently your mom wasn't sure if you were aware that you could experience an increase in libido, as well as quick shifts in mood, as a result of side effects from the hormones your taking and/or pregnancy." She explains as she rubs the back of her neck. "Does she know how close you two are? Because Clarke, she wanted me to warn you to not start a war because of raging hormones."

"Clarke, are you still looking at my chest?" Lexa asks.

"Yes, yes I am."

* * *

Needing to attend to other business, Lexa assigns six guards to escort me until she returns to my side. This meant we had eleven guards escorting us in the truck, which by itself was enough to garner a lot of attention. By the time we had gotten to the estate the wide range of emotions shown throughout the town had changed to a lawn full of bowing people; those with me inside the truck taking notice but say nothing.

"So, are we expected to act like these people?" Raven asks as I change into something I can work in properly. "In what way?" I ask as I pull my gloves on; exiting the bedroom. "You know, call you Queen and bow all the time." Wick answers and I shake my head. "It was unexpected and I'm still conflicted about it." I pour myself a drink of water and offer it to the small group but they are too caught up with the living room furnishings, wall decorations, and city view. "We have to remind ourselves that these people have lost thousands to the Mountain Men over the years. Its fall was a major victory and promise for the future. This reaction is their own."

"What Clarke is trying to say is that we should follow suit when in public or it could cause she and Lexa major problems." Octavia informs the other two as Lincoln nods his agreement. "Thanks Octavia." I add before we leave the third floor to install the equipment on the spire above us.

* * *

"Center town test. Wick can you hear me?" Raven says into the walkie as we stand out front of the estate. "Roger that beautiful." Wick returns with his usual playful demeanor. "Alright, eight more to go." She adds before we head north to test the next site.

It's a quiet walk. Most of Polis is residential, so unlike the warrior camp and market areas, the activity level is much less. It also lends the opportunity to take in the architecture which is a combination of brick and wood, not more than two stories. "Do you think they built this? Or do you think it survived the bombs?" Raven questions when we reach the second test site. She radios again and when Wick confirms signal, we head to the next position. "From the looks of it, I think a little of both. What was damaged was most likely repaired. And what couldn't be salvaged was built anew." I answer as I point out a building with different colored bricks and mortar.

The third sight ends up being a circular clearing, like the market, however there are no stalls and only moderate traffic. "Did you pull up your hood for my benefit?" Raven asks as she calls Wick a third time. "What are you talking about?" I answer as I take in the white three story building in front of me. "You know, to conceal your identity." Raven clarifies as Wick responds again; I shake my head at her. "I think the nine guards probably give me away. Do you think this is a place of worship?" I point out while also trying to change the subject. "Could be I guess."

We turn to make our way to the fourth site and my eyes fall on a woman walking and holding hands with a small boy. They are smiling and seem to be so happy; that maternal bond shining bright. _Maybe one day._ "So…" I start but just as I turn to ask Raven about Wick, I catch the woman unexpectedly grab her chest and crumple to the ground.

The guards react immediately, closing around me and herding me in the opposite direction. I try to fight back as we hear the little boy screaming for help but pushing and hollering doesn't work. _I don't think I phased them in the slightest._ Fighting the impossible, I instead try to figure out a different way out when I see it. The guards that came with Raven have the electric batons from the Ark and one of them left it holstered to draw their gun instead. "Sorry," I say as I grab it, not fully thinking this through, and shock the man it belonged to. The others, not expecting this, pause giving me time to jump over the downed guard and start towards the fallen mother; Raven on my heals. "I knew there was no way you weren't going to help."

"Just distract the little boy." I answer as I pull off my gloves, stowing them in my jacket pockets. A small crowd has formed around the pair and I push through before dropping down next to the woman. I roll her onto her back and raise her chin; checking for breath and heartbeat. "Her hearts not beating." I say to Raven and she nods before shielding the boy. I begin CPR. "Does anyone know this woman?" I ask the crowd but no one comes forward. Determined, I continue breathes and compressions but when I check a second and third time there's no change.

"Clarke, Clarke." I hear Lexa plead as tears start falling down my face. "There's nothing you can do Clarke. Her fight is over." Her hands cup my cheeks and I look up to her. I shake my head no but her eyes tell me she refuses that answer. _I can't save anyone._ "I wasn't far when I heard two people had fallen at the temple." I nod, not needing to tell her what I did, and she moves to stand up motioning to Lincoln and Octavia to come. _Lincoln!_

I snatch up the baton from the ground and stand, my hood falling in the process. I hear gasps, but my focus is on the woman at my feet. _I have to try._ I look up to Lexa and hold her back before turning on the baton with my other hand. "It's the Queen." I hear someone say as I connect the electric tip to the woman's chest. Her back arches before I turn it off and check for a pulse. _Nothing._ I try again as guards form a circle to push the crowd back. _Damnit, still nothing._ "Octavia, I need another baton. Now!"

She doesn't hesitate because within the next breath there is a second in my hand and I'm shocking the woman a third time. Her entire body reacts to this third attempt and I'm thankful the boy is not witnessing this. I bend down to check but before I do the woman takes a long, loud ragged breath and the crowd falls silent.


	22. Overseer Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own CW's The 100. This and all future chapters are my own thoughts of how Season 3 could go. It is for entertainment only.

 **AN: Ok, so the story took a tiny turn from what I was intending but I think it will add to what I have planned for the end. Probably came from the 100 creator saying they are taking the show back to SciFi next season.**

 **Chapter 22**

Polis – Lexa

News of the Queen reviving the dead spreads quickly throughout Polis. I knew it would, given that Clarke also cured the Reapers, but I couldn't afford to have her out in the open like this. Not with people from Clans that may or may not be part of the coalition in the days to come; namely the Ice Nation. It is their spies that I have to worry about most right now; the reason why I cannot afford to let the people rejoice in the presence of their Queen.

"Lexa, are you alright? You didn't say two words during dinner." Clarke asks as we lay in our bed.

"I was told of you and Raven walking the city just before being told two people were fallen at the Temple." Tears begin to well. "My mind thought the worst."

"I'm so sorry Lexa." She says softly as she places a gentle kiss on my lips. "You have nothing to apologize for my love. But promise me you will not do that again."

"Do what?" She plays innocent making it hard to stay mad with her.

"Break through your guards. There are those that would benefit from our demise. We must not hand it to them." She nods and unlike other times, I do not worry that this will become habit. "I too must change my ways." _There are so many._

Polis – Clarke

We cuddle for the night, both emotionally drained from the day. I wake the next morning, expecting her to be gone again and am pleasantly surprised to wake before her. Cautiously, I turn in the bed to take in her soft sleeping features. _It's kind of my new guilty pleasure._ "Clarke, it's creepy to stare at someone while they sleep." I giggle. _I believe I said that to her first._ "We never did understand boundaries." I return and it's her turn to giggle.

"I'm afraid we have to meet with the Generals today in preparation for the Clan Leaders coming tomorrow." Lexa says reluctantly.

"You don't trust that the Coalition will stand." I state and she groans her response. _I thought so._ "Other than the Ice Nation, do you expect problems?" She nods. "I fear they think I'm weak for taking the deal with the Mounan." She shares reluctantly.

"Well, tell them what happened just like you did me." She shakes her head and I growl. "What now?"

"They will think it's an excuse and a poor one at that. Blood must have blood. Many are narrow focused." She explains.

"That's irrational."

"It is. But it is also likely that they will blame you and try to capitalize on my weakness to break the Coalition. We must prepare."

"What does that mean?" I ask worried of the potential problems that statement promised.

"A direct attack on you, open challenges on me, or both." She almost whispers.

* * *

I sit as Lexa speaks to the Generals, and their seconds, strategizing on all the different attacks and outcomes the following days could bring. I make an effort to participate, but an aching feeling in my stomach is growing causing my mind to wander and nerves to fray.

A knock echoes through the room. "Enter." Lexa says, and by her tone I assume interruptions like this are not the norm or acceptable. _Octavia?_ My heart sinks as I watch her step into the room and bow. "What is it?" Lexa questions and I can't tell if she's irritated or trying to cover her own worry. "An urgent communication from Mt. Weather." I rise, intending to leave with Octavia but instead Lexa sends the Generals out.

Octavia waits inside the door, eyes downcast, as the last General clears the threshold, before popping her head out in the hallway. When she turns back, Wick, Raven, and Lincoln file in; the last closing the door behind him. "What is happening?" Lexa repeats herself and this time I know she's irritated. "I wasn't going to give this to you until later. It's a smartphone from pre-war times. Among other uses, I thought it more secure than the walkies." Raven nervously explains as I study the four.

Octavia holds out her hand and Raven gives her the device. "Why are the four of you acting like something catastrophic is about to happen?" I question as I take a step in their direction. The four look to each other briefly before Octavia finally crosses the room to hand me the phone. _What the hell?_

"Clarke!" I hear someone scream from the device and caution goes to the wayside. I pull the device close and as I do so the screen lights up; images of Monte and Abby replaced by a dark haired stranger in a red dress. I feel Lexa's presence draw near and watch the woman in red look to my left before looking back to me. "Good."

"Who are you?" Lexa questions in full Commander mode.

"I am Alice, overseer of the City of Light." The woman almost sings.

"And the hacker I assume." I deadpan.

"Much more than that but the rest is unimportant at this time." She dismisses.

"What do you want?" Lexa continues, while placing a hand on my lower back in a silent offer of love and support.

"First, I wish to give you a gift of goodwill. The Ice Queen and twenty warriors come to Polis before sun down." I look to Lexa and see only a glimpse of anger before the Commanders mask falls back into place. "Get to the point." Lexa pushes and the dark haired woman smirks. "In due time. Right now, you have a problem that must be addressed." She pauses and I take a moment to brace myself. "Your systems have been compromised."

"Yeah by you." I accuse.

"Be that as it may." She answers coyly. "You will need to come see me if you wish to live. But I am not ignorant to the immediate needs of your people. There is a short term solution at Mt. Weather that should get you through these next couple of weeks. Timing is critical, I'd leave now Clarke."

Polis – Lexa

My heart feels like someone has it in a tight grip, threatening to rip it from my chest, as I listen to this woman. _It's my worst fear come to life._ "I'll be in touch." Alice finishes as Clarke turns to me, questions clear in her eyes.

"What a total wack job." She ends up saying as I run my hand through her hair, looking for signs of changes. I don't see anything and she seems to think she's fine; slowing my heart rate slightly but my stomach remains in knots. "Still I do not think we should dismiss the warning."

I turn to the four still standing at the door and it's obvious there is more. "Out with it." I command and the four jump. "Before coming in here, Monte called to tell us that he had discovered the hacker. As he was talking, that Alice woman interrupted him saying that she was taking control of Mt. Weather systems and then all communications stopped working. But not before a timer started on the screen."

"A timer?" My heart falters but I push through.

"Yeah, two hours." Wick quickly informs before looking back to the ground.

"I don't like this, it doesn't feel right Clarke."

* * *

Raven – Truck en Route to Mt. Weather

It didn't take long for Lexa to push for Wick, Clarke and I to return to Mt. Weather; Clarke insisting that Octavia and Lincoln stay in Polis to communicate as soon as our systems are back on line.

Lexa assigned as many guards as could fit in the truck and everything was seeming at most inconvenient until Clarke's nose started bleeding just as we passed through the gates of Polis. "How much further Wick?" I ask impatiently as I hold an unconscious Clarke; now also bleeding from her eyes and ears. "Just around this bend. How is she?"

"I don't think it's good. So the faster the better." I whine as I feel the truck accelerate but not enough that the drive is too rough.

We round the corner and I see the door to the garage open automatically. "That was weird." Wick says but he doesn't slow. "What's weird Wick? Because I'm about as weirded out as I can get right now."

* * *

Abby and Monte are waiting for us when we start to get out of the truck. "Clarke!" I hear Abby desperately call just as she is pulled from my grip by one of the guards. _Please be alright Clarke!_

I step out of the truck, noticing my shirt and hands are covered in blood, only to witness the form of Alice materialize by the doorway. _What the fuck is going on?_ Others must catch it too because suddenly the room goes silent and that's when the 'thing' called Alice smiles. "Cutting it close Raven and Wick. Follow me." _What a smug, synthetic bitch!_ The ten of us group around the guard carrying Clarke and do as instructed; totally at its mercy with Clarke clearly incapacitated. "It's an artificial intelligence." Monte whispers to me and I nod unsure what, if anything, is safe.

"Just through here." Alice indicates with an outstretched hand as we reach the end of a corridor.

"Little difficult there Alice. That there is a wall." Wick sasses and I smack him for being inappropriate. _Even though I was going to say something along those lines anyway._

Alice smiles as she clasps her hands in front of her in a placating posture. "Very observant of you Wick." And then the wall opens as if she was planning for this. _Bitch is acting like we are of simple mind._ Temper turns to rage and I clench my fists because it's the only thing I can do to expel energy in this moment. "I would have preferred if only the Doctor joined me, but I know the Commander would not be pleased." She states as we silently file into the room.

It's fairly empty except for a chamber of some sort and a cryofreezer with its attached liquid nitrogen tank. "I'm afraid we don't have time to check her vitals Abby. My sensors detect less than five minutes of life. We must administer the serum with haste."

"We are not turning her into some reaper abomination you synthetic bitch!" I shout as I push through the group, fed up with this stupid game. She smiles and dips her head as though studying me; it's unnerving. "Did you know that humans use 100% of their brain within a day, however, you do not use more than say 40% at a time to perform tasks because your body can't support that? That whole 10% thing is just a myth." She walks towards me and I can't help but get a chill at the lack of foot falls echoing in the room from her high heels. "But you Arkers changed that through both natural and synthetic means. Did you know that? Your people are more like 45% but she was made for more." She tilts her head to the side, her smirk fading to a more menacing stare, as she points to Clarke.

Suddenly, Alice looks to the group again. "Please, put Clarke in the chamber. Abby, you will find a single vial in the freezer. Please attach it to the chamber before activation." The guard and Abby move as instructed and I barely notice their actions because I feel as though we just sold our souls to the devil as I continue to stare at the thing in front of me.

"What are you doing to her?" I ask even though my gut knows the answer. It looks back to me, but I realize it's really looking at the whole facility and who knows what else; the possibilities only limited by cameras. "The good doctor could tell you. We aren't doing anything different than what your people developed to survive life in space."

I turn my focus onto Abby but before I can say anything a whooshing sound comes from the chamber and I jerk my head to watch Clarke disappear in a cloud. "Abby, is this true!" I shout and suddenly hands and arms are restraining me.

I don't really start fighting until I hear a familiar but muffled gut wrenching scream come from Clarke. "Don't you dare stand there and cry, feeling sorry for yourself Abby. You answer me and answer me now because if we don't return Clarke to the Commander in the same state she was in when we left she will have all our heads."


	23. Nanites Glow

The 100 is owned by the CW and its creators, not me. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **AN: Sorry for the late update. I was covering my whole Region last week (usually 4 people) and between that and the amount of data I had to crunch, my mind was mush over the weekend.**

 **Answers are coming. Last chapter and this are purposefully chaotic but as they figure things out things settle down and become focused. Do note, that this is all tied together.**

 **Chapter 23**

Mt. Weather – Raven

Between the guards behind us, Wick, Monte and I, the former hidden room is in chaos. With the exception of Abby, who is crying as she peers into the chamber view port from which her daughters muffled screams can be heard. "What's wrong with you? Can't you hear her? Get her out of there!" I scream as I fight Wick and Monte; only causing the guards to get more worked up.

"Raven, you're not going to get answers like this." Wick whispers a couple of times before I realize he's right. I hate him for it, but he's right and I still. "Fine. But I reserve the right to revisit my original instinct to drop her with my fist if Clarke is hurt in any way."

"I won't stop you, but we need answers right now." He reasons and I agree.

I take a step forward, out of Wick and Monte's grip, and take a deep breath hoping it will calm my nerves. "Abby, you have got to get her out of there."

"I can't. Not while it's running." She mutters as she shakes her head.

"Abby, if you aren't taking her out of there then you have seriously got to get it together and start talking. The Commander is going to want to know what happened and we have to have answers. That is besides the fact that if Clarke isn't in perfect condition when we return her we are as good as dead." The older woman flinches at my words but it's obvious she still won't act in any way.

"Fine then I'll stop this myself." I announce as I take two steps towards the chamber, causing Abby to finally react. "No! You'll kill her." She screams, moving to put her body between me and the chamber.

"What she says is true, Raven." Alice interjects and I jump at the sound of her voice; the presence of the hologram forgotten.

"Fine, then start talking or I'm taking my chances." I pause, crossing my arms over my chest as I take in the two in front of me.

* * *

Polis – Octavia

"Commander." I address as I enter Lexa's office. The other woman is leaning heavily on her outstretched hands, studying something splayed on the desk in front of her. "Octavia. What of Clarke?" She asks without looking up. "Communications are still down. With the Ice Nation at our doorstep, what would you have me do?"

It takes a few moments but Lexa finally looks up; tension rolling off of her in waves _._ "I will stage the meeting with the Ice Nation at the Temple Square. You will stay within view but at range and discreet. When Clarke does get the communications back running, you will need to relay information as originally planned." She looks down once more and I take it as a silent dismissal, turning to leave with my orders.

"Octavia." Lexa blurts out and I turn back to her. "Keep Lincoln with you. It is likely the Ice Queen is aware of your ties to our Queen. I do not want her to use you as a tool against Clarke." As she finishes I see her facial expression waver and can't help but assume she is thinking of Costia and countless others used by the Ice Nation.

"Commander, you know our Queen is a survivor. Don't doubt there's anything that would keep her from coming back to you." I blurt out as my protective instinct takes over.

"Be that as it may, I may have acted out of fear of the Ice Queen when I agreed to her going to Mt. Weather without me. Since she left, I have this feeling that the real danger is there." The revelation surprises me and I'm grateful she is looking down and not at my dumbfounded face. "Commander, that woman was an eccentric and nothing more. Whatever is going on there, Clarke has a mountain full of people to protect and help her." I offer and Lexa nods before waving me away.

* * *

Mt. Weather – Raven

"Clarke was rejecting her nanites. Bleeding from the orifices, is how the body gets rid of them. If we didn't get her in there, she would have died." Abby says as the air seems to escape her.

"Wait, what nanites?... " Knowing we don't have time for the full story right now, I shake my head and pinch my nose while trying to refocus. "You know what? This is something we are going to have to talk about as a Council and community. Right now, I need to know that she is going to be alright."

"We won't know until the treatment is done." She says quietly as another sob breaks through.

"And what exactly is happening in there?" I ask as I point to the chamber.

"It is best to administer nanites as part of an aerosol infusion. This chamber both contains the treatment and maximizes its effect giving it a ninety five percent success rate." Alice states not even trying to use inflection so as to sound more human. The result is unnerving.

"Hey, hard drive. No one is asking you anything."

"You should." Alice answers as a hissing sound fills the room.

* * *

Mt. Weather (Chamber) – Clarke

" _Clarke_." My consciousness sparks as if someone flipped a switch and I feel the pull of life drawing me from the black abyss. " _Clarke_." The voice repeats, this time the vibrations running through my body bringing awareness of my prone body and systemic pain. _Ow_.

" _I must apologize for incapacitating you. But I could not rely on you doing this willingly._ " The voice says and this time I recognize it.

 _Alice? The crazy hacker?_

" _I am actually an A.L.I.E., an artificial intelligence developed to protect the human race."_

 _OoooKkayyyy. So if you are supposed to protect the human race, then why did you 'incapacitate' me?_

" _Your systems had been compromised."_

 _I thought you meant Mt. Weather? You meant me?_

" _Yes. You fight your true nature, the gift I gave you."_

 _And what would that be?_

" _Evolution. Now rise and take what is rightfully yours."_

* * *

Mt. Weather – Raven

"Fuck! Your eyes." I blurt out as Clarke rises from the chamber, opening her eyes to take in her surroundings. _How can a person's eyes glow like that?_

"Raven, Monte, initialize the signal jammers. Now!" Clarke commands and I don't have to be told twice. I grab Monte's arm and pull him out of the room behind me; heading for the Command Center as fast as my brace will allow me.

"Did you see Clarke's eyes? What's wrong with her?" Monte asks nervously as we run into the Command Center. "Just work on getting the Jammer fixed. The answers are coming, I can assure you that." I answer with determination as I push a guard to the side so I can use the terminal. Monte must pick up on the meaning of my tone because when I look up I see his wide eyes narrow as his fingers fly over the keyboard.

* * *

Mt. Weather – Clarke

After watching Raven and Monte run out, I take in the remaining inhabitants in the room. They are all standing, staring at me as if a statue, except for the AI. "Alice, Alie, whatever the hell your name is. You are not welcome here." I shoot out as the others suddenly remember the threat in the room. She stares back at me, face blank, but I know it's only a game. "It seems the Mountain Men, as with all things, took liberties with my designs." She returns before her image glitches and fizzles from sight.

"We are jammed my Queen." Monte calls over the intercom.

"Right then." Knowing we have little time to get to Polis I turn to the guards. "John, go to Cane and tell him we need the transport to take our six guests to Polis immediately. Ten guards to accompany them and forty rounds of tranqs. Operate on the encrypted channel. I'll meet them in Polis."

"Roger, tell the air team to prepare. Three ground born guards will accompany me. I leave in thirty." I look to the three in the room and they nod but for a fleeting second I wonder if they are aware of what I'm asking them to do.

With the orders given, I start to walk out of the room before I feel a hand grasp my forearm. I turn to look at the offender and find my mother staring at me with concern heavy on her expression. "Clarke, if you go out there like this you will scare people."

"I don't have time to make people comfortable." I return as I step into her personal space. "You and Cane have a lot to answer for." Her eyes widen and I watch her take a fruitless swallow. "I want all Ark confidential files dispersed to our council members and Lexa. They have a right to know and something in there may help in this war."

"What war Clarke?"

* * *

Polis – Lexa

Ten guards and five archers are strategically placed around the Temple square, Octavia and Lincoln in the spire. I visually check on each one trying to stay focused, but my mind keeps falling to Clarke. _Why hasn't she called by now?_

"Heda, Ice Nation warriors." The guard to my right says and it takes more energy than usual to pull my stoic Commander persona into place as I see the group enter the square on the far side.

"Lexa kom TriKru!" The Ice Queen announces as she approaches me. "Star." I return, purposefully not using her title or clan affiliation to make my displeasure at her disrespect known. "Six of my warriors have gone missing, from my own territory, while offering aid to people of your nation. That is a declaration of war." She finishes with her sword drawn, pointed centimeters from my neck.

* * *

Helicopter – Clarke

"Octavia?" I radio as we near Polis, the encrypted signal not clear over distances. "Clarke?" She answers and I can hear the unease in her voice. "What of the Ice Nation?"

"Narnia has her sword to Lexa's throat in the middle of the Temple square." The pop culture reference causes the picture of a pale woman dressed in a ridiculous white gown, fur shawl, and ice crown to form in my thoughts. "Seriously?"

"You'll see." She deadpans, my three guards the only ones not understanding the reference.

I direct the pilot to the Temple square before radioing the transport guards. "Get to the Temple Square. Tranq the Ice Nation warriors back to front, but leave the Queen."

"Ai Kwin, what will you have of us?" One of the three ground born asks as I look to them. "If I remember correctly, you know how to jump out of a tree using rope?" They nod and I point to the rings bolted to the floor of the helicopter before grabbing hold of the end of the winch line, attaching a metal ring to the end. "Tie off and follow me."

* * *

Polis – Lexa

Star holds her sword centimeters from my neck and I do not waiver. "I have made no such declaration. But you do so publicly with this act. Is that what you intend?" I ask as I stare into eyes that believe they have already won. "If not you, then you're Queen. Where is the one who fell from the sky to rule the ground?" She returns without dropping her stare.

I stare back and know that Clarke will be key in showing this woman's fraud in the days to come. "I'd take care in who you accuse, for you do not know what she's capable of."

A laugh escapes her, the sword pulling back only long enough for her to play to the audience. "The Sky People are weak. Why do you align yourselves with the unworthy?" I take in the surrounding crowd and am reassured when none waiver at her words. "She holds life and death in her hands. You use tricks and cruelty to mock the simple of mind. It is you who are not worthy!" Someone calls out just as a thumping sound can be heard in the distance, growing louder by the second. _Clarke!_

The sound distracts the queen from her rhetoric as she and others search for the source. "Our Queen is of the Gods. Be gone interloper!" Another screams as the helicopter comes into view.

* * *

Helicopter – Clarke

I step into the ring and unlock the winch as I spot the transport nearing the square below. "Now." I radio to the transport guards before switching on the winch dampener and jumping out of the opened door to reach the ground below.

The pilots do as told and I drop next to Lexa and the Ice Queen as the last of the Ice Warriors fall. "Sorry I'm late. The Ice Queen I presume?"


	24. Hello Star

**The 100 Chpt 23+**

The 100 is owned by the CW and its creators, not me. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **AN: Update. I deleted the section with the Queen due to confusion. I tend to keep to the important stuff and away from fillers (allowing you all to fill in what you want) that just lengthen the story. I will start with their day with the Queen and add some more info in. I will not, however, be writing about spending 5 days with the other Clan Leaders. I'll give more insight, but for now those interactions were not significant to the story. As for the nanites, you can google them because they are real. And finally, you are probably confused because the characters are confused. Everything they know is not the full truth and they won't know until they meet Alice in person, which is after the reveal.**

 **Chapter 24**

Polis – Clarke

"What is the meaning of this?" The Ice Queen shouts in fury as she looks around taking note of her warriors lying on the ground scattered around the square.

"I'd put your sword away Star." Lexa states dryly from next to me. "You only make a fool of yourself now."

I watch the other woman stiffen briefly before spinning with her sword raised. I anticipate her path and before she can make contact I raise my dagger to block; Lexa's sword raised to my right. "My, my, don't you have a temper." I tease, taking a step towards her, using one hand to slide my dagger down the length of her sword until another step ends with my dagger at her hilt; the sound of the two metals scratching unpleasant but effective. "Your men sleep. I come bringing six of your warriors found lost in the woods." I say for the crowd while tilting my head towards the transport. She looks in that direction and I see in my periphery that my guards have opened the door to show the inhabitants.

With her head momentarily turned and focus elsewhere, I lean forward. "I will overlook the fact that these men engaged in hostile acts against my clan but in return I want you to stand down and stop provoking for the sake of foolish pride. Now is not the time." I whisper, catching her flinch as my breath tickles her ear.

I step back and Star's eyes narrow as she turns to face me again. "You are an unknown, unworthy of my respect." She practically spits out. "How dare you cover your eyes, hiding your intent, and step into my space. You are an imposter, a fake. I am the rightful Queen of these people…"

I smile as I feel a new energy pulse through my system with her rant. "I tire of you and am in awe that the Commander has allowed you to exist." I say dryly as I step back into her space, this time with my second dagger pressed just under her sternum. "Take your leave and know this is the only mercy I will offer you."

Polis – Lexa

I watch as the dialogue between Star and Clarke unfolds in front of me, shocked at Clarke's sudden move to prevent Stars blade from taking my head. Something is off and I can't pinpoint from who until I watch the nearly orgasmic response Star has to Clarke threatening her.

I signal to the three warriors that fell from the helicopter with Clarke and they push forward, looming over the offending woman. "Next time, do not waste on theatrics." Clarke moves back to my side and Star's lust filled eyes follow her. I step between them, glaring at the offender who in return finally looks back to me. "Proceedings begin tomorrow. I do not wish to set eyes upon you before then." She smirks at me and the sight makes me want to wipe it from her face but I refrain. "Taz, assign five men to assist the Ice Queen in removing her men from our square."

The guards close around Star as I turn to Clarke finding her standing rigid, staring off at the murmuring crowd. "What of the woman in red?" I whisper. "It is not a woman." I she answers before moving in the direction of the estate, the crowd parting the way before her.

* * *

Polis – Clarke

I sit on the couch as I take in the warmth of the fire burning in the fire place. "What do you mean by artificial intelligence?" Lexa asks as she paces our living room for what feels like the hundredth time. "An intelligent machine that perceives its environment and takes actions that maximizes its chance of success." She pauses her steps and it's clear she doesn't grasp the problem. "There is a bigger problem than what it is. This one is unshackled, capable of making changes to its programing, its priorities. It caused World War 3. Reasoned that the world should be cleansed so that worthy humans could repopulate it."

"Ninety seven years have passed. Why now? What does it want?" She asks and I can hear desperation lacing her voice.

"To evolve. To cleanse the earth again and repopulate in its own image. It still does not find humans to be worthy."

She steps closer to me, eyes wide as she looks down upon me. "Clarke, how do you know this?"

"Because it interfaced with me. It did not think me capable, but I pulled data before Raven and Monte scrambled our signal, severing the connection."

She takes a seat on the coffee table in front of me, taking my hands into her own. "Interface?"

"After we left Polis, I started bleeding from my nose, eyes, and ears. To live on the Ark, my people did more than genetic engineering. They used tiny bioengineered machines called nanites to accomplish what genetics could not. Alice sent a pulse through the phone to cause me to reject mine. I would have died of exposure if new ones did not replace them."

"Forgive me, I do not understand. You sit before me." It's a statement but intended to be a question.

"Just like with the scientists on the Ark, Alice had gotten the Mountain Men to develop the same technology but with some engineering differences. The nanites are self-replicating synthetics rather than being organic in nature."

"Clarke, what are you trying to say?" Lexa asks in a whisper.

"Alice plans to be the first human synthetic hybrid from which all others will be modeled." Her eyes widen as tears begin to form. _She knows but is too afraid to ask._ I pull my hands from her grasp and remove my sunglasses, keeping my eyes downcast as I fold them and put them to the side. "I am to be her host." She gasps and falls to her knees, chest pressed against my knees as I look up to lock eyes with her. "Our girls the first generation born to the new world."

"No!" She exclaims as she leans forward, dropping my hands to cup my face instead. "I will not allow it. We will stop this from coming to be." I shake my head, looking away. "This isn't like before. Before coming to the ground, I could control them, still be me. I thought it was instincts I was fighting, not nanites. But now it all makes sense." I look back into her eyes and tears are freely flowing. "I lost control in certain situations, thinking that the numb feeling that I would wrap myself in was a protective barrier. It wasn't. I was corroding my control allowing this to happen without any protection."

"What are you trying to say Clarke?"

"A war the likes of which our people have never known is at our door." I reach up, wiping the tears from her face with my thumbs and watch her strength and resolve grow. "I cannot predict my involvement in those days, but I do know this. I need your help. You are my reason, the only other one to control my demons besides me. Get me to feel for if I lose my humanity, humankind as it is today is also lost."

Polis – Lexa

We spend the rest of the evening and most of the night tangled in each other's embrace but still it is not enough to still my mind when Clarke finally succumbs to sleep. I run through the conversation, searching for an answer but am left with nothing but more questions. Panic starts to take hold when she rolls looking up to me with the eyes I fell in love with. "Feeling better?" I ask as she nods, cuddling in tighter. "Your eyes are back to normal."

"Good. I didn't think it would be good to meet the Clan Leaders with glowing blue eyes."

"Agreed. But I fear we don't truly have control. Perhaps it best you wear your glasses for now. These Leaders are difficult enough to deal with. We don't need to have the first impression of you as being of impure blood. Everything would unravel before one word is spoken." Tension rises and I watch as Clarkes eyes start to have a faint glow. "Clam down Clarke. We will do this together."


	25. Nomads

The 100 is owned by the CW and its creators, not me. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **AN: Sorry for the delay. I was promoted, while still covering my old job, and the work load has been a bit much. I hope you like this chapter. Please note, I cut out the scene with Star from the last chapter. So you may want to reread it before you start with this one. Things are starting to come to a head.**

 **Chapter 25**

Polis – Lexa

" _It's alright Lexa; it's healthy to be scared of her."_ I close the Ark report and lean forward to drop it on the coffee table; Abby's words now making more sense. _The Ark leaders were in alliance with the Mountain Men. There was also a third people, from north of the dead zone, that was also part of that alliance. The three worked together to develop the genetic mutation therapy and bioengineered nanites that allowed their people to survive in space and the other two beneath the ground. All their findings based on research performed on their accused and ground born._ I lean back, letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding. _And they thought us barbaric._ I look up to Clarke, expecting her to seem different, other somehow, but she looks no different than any other ground born curled up on a couch reading a book by a fire. _Those synthetic nanites in the Mountain were made for her and her for them; to be used as a weapon against this unknown third people. The people that actually sent the missile that decimated the TriKru before my birth. The people that sabotaged the Ark's air systems and glitched the Mountain Men's air scrubbers._ Suddenly so much made sense.

"Any thoughts?" Clarke asks, not looking up or away from the book she's been studying these past several days. Not sure of my feelings, I glance over to the fire and take a cleansing breath as I try to make sense of my thoughts. "So because of the radiation levels in space, your people's mutations and nanites reacted differently. Allowing you to walk the ground, while the other two people could rapidly heal with a transfusion of grounder blood." She nods and then looks up, her eyes faintly glowing.

My mind not wanting to see the proof of what I know forces my eyes away. "It doesn't outright say so, but I feel that this A.L.I.E. was posing as the third people using a human name as a cover like she did with us."

"I agree."

I look back to Clarke but she has gone back to studying the book and my heart sinks. Between meeting with two Clan Leaders, and their accompanying Generals each day, and searching for answers among the files Clarke brought with her from Mt. Weather in our spare time, the past six days have unwillingly thrown a wedge between us. "Knowing what you now know about me and my history, I would understand if your feelings towards me have changed. I don't want you to feel obligated…" I listen to the timber of her words change so that they become void of emotion and it is unnerving; so much so that it is what I focus on and not her actual words. _This is not what I intended._

I stand and reach across the table to grasp her shoulder. "Clarke, look at me." She takes a few moments but finally she looks up and her expression matches her voice moments ago; eyes now a brilliant cyan blue. "I told you we would do this together and we will." She nods and stands, breaking my connection. "Sit, I'm not finished." She looks down on me, but doesn't move, so I stand to face her. "One of the biggest fights I had with my Generals, when I allied with your people, was the fact that they believed you to be more closely matched with the Mountain Men than with us. To learn that that was indeed the case, that there is a third entity with your skills and knowledge, people or computer, is unnerving. Especially since they seem more aggressive given that they were the ones to bomb my people and sabotage two others that they were supposedly in alliance with."

She doesn't move or give me any indicators of acceptance or otherwise so I continue. "But truly none of this matters. I have loved you since I first learned of you. Seeing you for the first time only reaffirmed what I already knew. You weren't meant to be a weapon." I reach across the table, once more, to take hold of her hand. "We were meant for each other. Meant to save our people, together. We are soul mates."

"Really? Because not five minutes ago you were expressing fear when you were peaking at me." She states flatly causing me to walk around the edge of the table. "In our culture, it is believed each person is born with a purpose to which unique gifts are bestowed. This is your gift so that our people can overcome this threat that otherwise we would surely fall without. We just have to work together to master it."

A rapping on the door pulls us out of our focus and a sigh escapes me. _Always something._ "Enter."

Polis – Raven

"Raven? Wick?" Lexa says as Wick and I enter the room; Clarke looking to the far side until the door shuts. "Commander, my Queen." We answer in unison. "What brings you to Polis? I'm afraid we have a banquet within the hour, so there's not much time."

I nod and pull my pack around so that I can pull a file out. "We found some more files. One's we think have something to do with this AI." I walk past the two and wave them to follow as I head to the table; laying out three pictures for them to consider. "These are aerials of an area in the former Great Lakes region. Right here…" I point to one of the pictures. "Is a valley full of solar panels. Enough to power the AI core with redundancy built in."

"That seems like a weird placement. There's nothing surrounding it but sand and water." Lexa notes as she picks it up to get a better look.

"I think the more important point here is that that environment is harsh. Those solar panels are a hundred years old and no one has been maintaining them. They are going to fail." Wick answers as Clarke takes a seat, the weight of his words obvious in her posture. "That's why it wants to 'evolve'. It has limited options." She says before Lexa reaches out to take hold of her hand. "And in this world it would be vulnerable in a human host. So it's protecting itself." Clarke concludes as Lexa bends down to comfort her.

"We believe the core is located here…" I pick up a second photo and hold it out to them; Clarke takes it. "This structure stands out for two reasons. With the technology of the time, an AI core would be massive. So it's large enough. And secondly, what are the chances of a structure being left untouched for the last 100 years?"

"An island? Really? Lame." Clarke says as Wick and I chuckle.

"Commander, Queen? We heard Raven and Wick came back. Is everything alright?" Octavia rushes as she and Lincoln rush into the room. "They have information on the AI." Lexa answers bluntly, clearly not happy with the two barging in without an invite.

"What of this third picture?" Clarke asks, bringing the group back on task as she pulls the third picture. "Based on the documentation and images taken from various times, we believe the Nomads are actually working with the AI. That picture shows a group of them transporting a broken missile just weeks ago. One that we believe brought Jaha to the ground."

Clarke leans forward and rubs her temples as Lexa rubs her back. "Clarke you shouldn't fight them."

"Fight what?" Octavia questions as she hurries around to stand next to me. Clarke obviously averts her eyes and I realize that she has been hiding them from the guards, Octavia, and Lincoln. "Fight what?" Octavia asks again in a harsher tone when no one acknowledges her first question.

"Clarke?" I almost whisper as I pull a small box from my pack. "I made these for you. I thought you may have problems since the grounders place so much emphasis on eye contact." I push them across the table and wait as Lexa scoops it up and opens it. "What are they?" She asks as she tilts the box in different directions inspecting the contents. "Very thick contacts."

* * *

Polis – Clarke

I watch as Lexa makes her speech, welcoming and inspiring the Clan leaders, but for the life of me I can't concentrate on her words. Instead, my mind drifts to the pictures and new information Raven shared regarding the supposed City of Light. _Could it really be this easy? I know it wants to do another cleansing but one missile isn't going to do that. No…_ I look around the crowd, trying to show interest, and nod to Lexa when I catch her eyes.

 _And then there's the nanites. If it was that easy to incapacitate me, it could take out all of the sky born in mere seconds. This is not good._ "Shit." I whisper to myself and Luna, of the Boat People, catches me. She raises her brows at me and I mouth a sorry before scanning the crowd once more.

 _Well, what would I do with one missile…_ The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and suddenly I get a very strong feeling that someone is staring at me. My first instinct is to look to Lexa. _Crap, was I louder than I thought?_ But she is still engaged in her speech. _Maybe Luna?_ But she's watching Lexa with the rest of the attendees. I study rather than scan the crowd, the feeling growing stronger, when my eyes fall on Star. _Is she flat out staring at me? What a psycho._ I lock eyes with her and I know better than to pull away first. _What is with this woman?_

"Enjoy the feast!" I hear Lexa call out, finishing her speech. I want to look over to her, show my support, but still Star stays fixed and so do I. _Seriously creepy. I can't believe Lexa even wants to bother keeping the Ice Nation part of this Coalition. I'd drop that missile right on Star. What a …_ My heart rate picks up as realization hits me. I jerk up out of my seat and snap my head in Lexa's direction; finding her talking to several Generals and a couple Clan Leaders from the West.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see my guards stiffen in my reaction, as Octavia beelines through the room towards me; worry plainly shown in her eyes. "Clarke, what's wrong?" She asks when she nears. "I saw that haggard bitch trying to stare you down, but was there something else?"

I shake my head as I peak over her shoulder, catching Star's continued stare. It's unnerving but more so I'm worried she may be able to read lips, so I turn to the side before I speak to Octavia. "The sky born are the only people in the coalition capable of taking down the AI. We have two problems here. First, Polis is the target of that missile. It would have the biggest impact, if it took out the leaders."

"Shit. We have to evacuate." She says as she starts to bounce with energy and look around at the gathered people. I know her behavior will cause a scene I want to avoid, so I reach out and grab her by the elbow; pushing her between me and the guards to block the excitement she exuding. "They are alright as long as I'm here. It's not going to sacrifice its host when its power source is failing."

"Ok. So what's the plan." She asks; finally settled.

"Send Raven and Wick back to Mt. Weather. Have them work with Bellamy and Indra to host the Reveal at the site where the Pairing was done. I'll have to change locations last minute so as not to tip off the AI." She nods and begins to exit the circle but I wasn't finished. I squeeze her elbow again and she pauses. "I have a job for Raven, Wick and Abby." Her eyes widen but I continue. "What happened with me, with that pulse, is vulnerability in this upcoming war. They need to duplicate the synthetic nanites. We have to be prepared in case it uses our vulnerability against us. It's what I would do." Determination shadows her eyes and with a nod she breaks out of the circle rushing into her new quest.

I turn and watch her go before glancing over and finding Lexa still engaged with the earlier group. We lock eyes briefly and I smile. "You truly are an enigma."

"Can I help you Star?" I ask as I turn towards her; my eyes remaining fixed on Lexa's profile. "Are there any rules you actually follow?" She asks as she steps into my line of site to Lexa. I lock eyes with her and she tilts her head as a grin grows. "The Pairing. It is in place so that Clan Leaders pair with others of the same strength."

"Yeah, and that is Lexa."

"Is it? How did you know when you never met any other Leader?" She starts to circle me and I watch as my guards draw their weapons. "Stories of her strength were only stories to your people. I believe you are mismatched if the fall of the Mountain Men is any indicator of your power. She showed great weakness when you showed unparalleled strength. You are legendary and she will be forgotten by the next moon." She stops in front of me and draws in closer. "You warm her bed, when you should be in mine. I can give you a child worthy of your status." I go to step back and find I'm blocked. "Show me your intent and I will not make you wait."

"You want me to run her through?" I question, my tone not much above a whisper, as I struggle to keep my Queen mask in place.

"Do it and she will have mercy, like your Finn."

"And if I don't?" I ask as she reaches up to cup my cheek before leaning in to kiss me. "I take what I want." Her face is serious and I know she is expecting an answer but the question, in my mind, should never have been asked. "Well then I hate to disappoint, because I won't be taken."

It's subtle, her eye jerk to the left, but not a moment passes before I sharp pain radiates in my stomach. Curious, I look down as a warm sensation spreads out from its epicenter and find a blade point sticking out of my abdomen. I don't gasp, I don't even react like what I've seen in battle and in the movies. I just watch as Star, who is several paces away now, steps to the side and Lexa comes in full view.

"Lexa." I try to scream but it's barely audible in the sea of murmurs.

"This is for my brother." The man says from behind me as I focus on Lexa, willing her to turn, to hear me, as my energy seems to escape me. _LEXA!_ I scream in my head as I fall to my knees and see her jerk in my direction. "And this is for my son."


	26. Fallen Star

**The 100 Chpt 23+**

The 100 is owned by the CW and its creators, not me. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **AN: Well I had really bad writers block last week but was able to write this chapter fairly quickly. Keep in mind when you read the story from here on out, everything these people thought was truth, even the way of the world, isn't. So if they are confused, I'm writing it so that you will feel the same. The answers will be revealed when they confront the AI. First we have to get to a point where they can even deal with it though. And as for the baby, you won't know if it is viable until its 5 weeks when the heart starts beating.**

 **I do appologize if quality begins to suffer; I'm proofing it but my mind is going in a million directions at full speed these days. I want to finish this story as best I can before my traveling and other work responsibilities make it impossible.**

 **Chapter 26**

Polis – Lexa

"CLARKE!" I scream as I watch her fall to the ground; my dagger embedding itself into her attacker's chest before his long sword is swung. Time seems to stop as I watch her hands pull to her wound and fall back out briefly as she realizes what has happened. She looks up and our eyes lock just before all hell breaks loose.

Four men, dressed as guards, rush me but it's only their clothes that I recognize. _Where were her guards!_ Their skill is varied and obviously based from different clans but I'm not interested in playing with them. My focus is on Clarke, hurt, vulnerable, and alone. I quickly cut them down as more come in from the sides but now my guards and select Clan Leaders are in the fold while others flee or stand idly by. I take note to address this later, but my immediate focus is on Clarke.

I'm engaged with two men, seemingly coming in waves of attacks, when I catch a glimpse of Clarke limply falling to the side. _NO!_ I pull my short sword from my belt and fight both men simultaneously. It feels like a year passes but it's over in a few moves. "Clarke! Someone call for Nyko." I scream as I run to her side, the sounds of the skirmish coming to a close.

I drop to my knees and run my eyes and hands over her, scared of what I may find or not find. "Please Clarke, please be alright." I beg as I carefully slide my hands under her shoulders and pull her into my lap; cradling her as Nyko runs in our direction.

"Please, tell me she's going to be alright. Please, I can't lose her." I scream at him, my voice breaking as my emotions flood through my system. He kneels down by her side and inspects the wound before checking her eyes and pulse. "Why aren't you doing something? She's injured. FIX HER!" I scream when his hands retract; his head bowed and body still. "I'm sorry Heda. There's nothing I can do." My heart breaks at his words, wishing to join her, but my soul wants revenge.

"No! Clarke!" Raven screams as Wick, Octavia, Lincoln and she come running towards us. I look back down and kiss Clarke on her forehead before gently laying her back on the ground; her friends gathering around us. _Love is weakness but in vengeance it is my strength._

I stand and catch Star smirking in my direction and I know this was her doing. "You did this." I accuse as she takes a step towards me. "We all know you don't want to be part of the Coalition. Why come if not for some other purpose?"

"Guilty." She responds playfully as she takes another step; stopping with her hands on her hips. "But you got one thing wrong, I do want to be part of the Coalition."

I stalk up to her, ready for a fight when suddenly her smirk changes to a menacing glare. "Really? Stop playing games." I command her but instead of saying anything she plunges her sword into my abdomen. "I'm not playing Lexa." She steps forward, pushing it in further as she leans down to look me directly in the eye.

Polis – Octavia

"Oh my God, Raven." I whisper as I look up to Raven. "The baby. We were supposed to find out if Clarke was pregnant." Her eyes widen and suddenly we both collapse over Clarke, Raven draped across my back as we both are overcome by emotion. "I'm so sorry Clarke. I should have done more, been here to protect you. I swear I'll avenge you; we all will. And I'll keep Lexa safe if I die trying to do so."

"HEDA!" I hear a woman scream behind me causing Raven and me to jerk upright to find Lexa run through by the Ice Queen. "NO!" I scream; my promise already broken. I rise up, as if pulled by a string and fueled by a rage filled need for vengeance I didn't know could exist; ready to cut down the ice bitch once and for all.

But in the moment of silence, a loud, unexpected gasp comes from behind me. I glance back, expecting it to be one of my companions, assuming this moment to be a silent goodbye, only to find Clarke pushing up to her hands and knees. "Clarke?" I say, confused and in awe of what I'm seeing. _I thought she was dead?_ I drop my sword arm and turn towards her as she pulls a foot forward, planting it so that she can stand; gasps and a few murmurs echo around me.

Polis – Star

I start to twist the blade to put an end to this false leader, my people's nemesis, but am suddenly stilled as someone calls the Gaia Queens name. I look up and over the folded Lexa, wondering why people are now also murmuring to find Clarke rising to her feet. "This can't be…" I say as the air leaves my body and grip loosens.

Lexa takes this opportunity and grabs the blade, pulling it from her, before turning to see for herself. "Clarke?" I hear her whisper as we all watch Clarke straighten and take a deep breath before looking right at me; her eyes boring straight into my soul. It's not like earlier, when it was a passive staring contest. No, this time I know I've crossed a line and she's going to make me pay.

She starts to slowly walk towards us and I notice a black liquid start running from her eyes when suddenly her eyes begin to change. No more are her eyes a midnight blue, so different than the stories of blue like a summer's day. These are emitting light and the more the black liquid falls the brighter they become until she is on top of Lexa and I have to look away.

"I warned you once before that there would be consequences." She bends down and scoops up Lexa in her arms before stepping closer. "You had better hope she lives for that might spare your life." My eyes grow wide, my heart hammering in my chest as I realize I may have just kicked the queen of the beehive.

Polis – Clarke

I turn and take in the people that were standing idly by, allowing this to happen or having taken part of it, and it's the first time I'm at peace with the thought of wiping this world clean. "You all should." I add as I pass by Octavia and her companions, heading towards the estate.

* * *

"We need my mother." I say as Nyko works. "There's no time." He rushes as his hands fly around her wound.

I turn to Raven and see a familiar black box already proffered in her outstretched hand. I snatch it and am surprised to see Abby written on the screen as well as numbers that appear to be counting up. I hold the phone to my ear and without a prompt I hear my mother calling my name. "Clarke? Clarke!" There's a lot of noise in the background, but it is most definitely her. "Raven called me earlier, said I needed to come right away. I'm nearly to the gates."

"Good. We are in the infirmary at the estate. The guards should be able to escort you here. She's going to need blood."

"I have some, but Clarke, it Arker's; there's nanites."

"Shit." I mutter under my breath and everyone looks at me at once. "We can't give her that. I can't leave her vulnerable."

I hear the background noise slow to a stop before someone is talking in direct tones. "We don't have a choice Clarke. I don't have the materials needed to check a Grounder for compatibility and I doubt they would offer."

"Well, Bellamy always did like Plan B." I answer as I pull the phone away and hand it back to Raven.

"Clarke, what are you going to do?" I hear Lincoln question as I take two long strides over to Lexa's bedside, my hand reaching out to still Nyko's.

"I thought it curious that the Commanders all came from the same bloodline or origin if you must." I center my thoughts as I place the palm of my hand on her forehead and search for the spark of energy I felt during the confrontation with Star days ago; feeling like it was more than just an adrenaline rush at that time. "There you are." I whisper as I coax it to burn brighter and stronger. "How else can you explain the Commanders abilities? You call it the Commander Spirit, but I think we are more similar that you want to believe. All of us pawns in a bigger game."

"What?" I hear the four ask in unison, clearly confused and worried, with my actions and history interpretation.

"Open your eyes." I say to Lexa, pushing my will into this energy, into her. Her eyes pop open and she turns her head to look to me; a smile forming as I take in her brilliant green eyes. I hear gasps behind me, but time is of the essence, so I continue. "Lexa, I can save you but you have to accept my gift. It's the only way I can keep you from being left vulnerable."

She nods and it's all I need before I draw my dagger and slide it across my wrists. "Clarke!" I hear Nyko shout just as I press my wrists to her mouth and wound. "Trust me. I had the same wound and now I'm fine, not even a scar; you can check." He moves to my side and I feel the fabric of my jacket and shirt lift before fingers trace the area both back and front.

"What are you?" He asks as I turn to face him, feeling the blood flow slow to a stop before pulling them from Lexa to show Nyko and the others. "I'm the Queen of Gaia." I say before Lexa curls into a ball and begins to scream; Nyko jerking forward out of instinct as Abby flies into the room.

"Clarke, Clarke! Are you alright? Raven said you had been stabbed." She says as she rushes me. I pull up my shirt before she gets far and it's obvious, by the lack of a wound that I'm physically alright. The sight stops her dead in her tracks, her hand rising to cover her mouth, as shock sets in.

"Lexa received the same wound." I inform as I turn to look back to the woman I love; Nyko nervously standing over her as she continues to scream and clench her muscles.

I look back towards my mother and find her staring at me, eyes filled with tears, before she drops her hand. "Clarke, what did you do?" She asks and I tell her. "She could die. I don't know if her body can handle them like you could."

I pause as I consider her words and logically I can see there is a real possibility she is right, but my soul says otherwise. "The Commander Spirit will protect her." The room stills as we watch and listen to Lexa, Abby stepping over to her free side so as to inspect the wound and help Lexa from harming herself as best she could with the help of Nyko.

 _Lexa?_ I think as I push it out towards her, willing her to hear me as I did the AI days ago. _"Clarke?"_ A smile pulls at my mouth as I hear her reply and I look back to her. _The Drink of Strength had more in it than juice and the blood of the fallen Commander._

" _What?"_

 _I'll explain later, but for now accept my gift and don't fight them as I have been. They are the only things that can keep you with me. We can get rid of them later if you wish._

" _Clarke, the pain."_

 _It'll be over soon but don't fight them. It'll only make it that much worse._

Her screams begin to calm and I watch as Abby and Nyko seem to both relax and brace themselves. _Don't hate me if you have flashlight eyes like me._

I hear Lexa chuckle as she opens her eyes and lock on mine. Their glowing, but not as bright as mine. Instead of being cyan, hers are mostly emitting green with a brilliant cyan ring around the outside. " _How bad are they?"_

"They will be quite frightening with your war paint on." She chuckles again as she reaches up to cup my cheek, the two of us lost in each other's gazes as Nyko and Abby murmur about Lexa's wound healing and the impact of what has happened and to come in the political world.

"Octavia!" Lincoln shouts from behind us, clearly panicked. I start to turn as I hear Octavia scream in agony and find Lincoln huddled over her. "I didn't think she engaged in battle." I state in confusion as I see the two healers rush towards her out if the corner of my eye. "She didn't." He yelps back as he's pushed out of the way.

Raven stands and locks eyes with me immediately. "But she did get your blood on her."


	27. Control of Demonstration

**The 100 Chpt 23+**

The 100 is owned by the CW and its creators, not me. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **AN: Sorry for the long delay. We are getting to the good part and I hope this chapter is satifying since I rudely made you wait so long. I'm hoping to get chapters out weekly but that will be dependent on my travel requirements in RL and how much energy I have left over. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 27**

Polis – Raven

I don't know if it's just me or if it may be the general feeling for everyone that has witnessed all that has happened since Clarke took down the Mountain, but my mind just can't make sense of anything that has been going on these last weeks. _It's fucked up is what it is; all of it._

When Octavia fell to the floor screaming, it wasn't obvious as to what was going on. We only had theories. Octavia was always covered in scrapes and cuts, as a result of her seconds training, and she had gotten Clarkes blood on her when we were draped across her after she fell. _Last time I do that for someone. Note to self, stick to being a Mechanic only._ As Octavia's screaming and writhing became more erratic, Lincoln had begged Clarke to do whatever she did with Lexa and help Octavia. The hurt on the big guys face was truly heart breaking and Clarke, ever the softy for a love story, stepped in but still I hoped beyond hope that there was something more natural going on with Octavia; as bad a thought that may be.

I have no idea what Clarke did but shortly after she went to Octavia's side, the screams and thrashing had ceased. The only thing she had shared with the rest of us was to confirm that Octavia had been exposed and that she was helping Octavia 'assimilate' to the new nanites. _Whatever the fuck that was supposed to mean._ The next thing we know, Octavia is mirroring Clarkes every breath and motion no matter how big or small. Clarke had taken control of Octavia completely and quite frankly this was now the worst thing I had experienced after the marrow drilling.

Lexa had left shortly after Clarke started playing puppet master. She muttered something about finding out what was going on in the city and I suspect it was something political. _Who knew Grounders had this level of politics going on among their grass and wood huts?_ A part of me wondered if Lexa really left for political reasons while another couldn't help but scream that the grounder wouldn't be able to handle Clarke like this. After all, Grounders were anti-technology and Clarke was as technical as you got.

Apparently Lexa represented a level of safety from Clarke that no one realized until she wasn't in the room with us any longer. It was then that Wick, Abby, Lincoln, Nyko and I retreated to a small huddle on the right side of the room; leaving Clarke and Octavia to pace the other side. The others were digesting Clarke's new abilities about as well as I was and it didn't take long before they started bickering amongst themselves. I tried to shift my focus from Clarke and Octavia to the content of their discussion but I just couldn't focus. _Maybe this is all just a bad dream. Maybe I didn't actually make it out of the Mountain and I'm still on that table getting drilled into._

I turn to look to Wick and find him staring at me already. "Pinch me." I tell him and he smiles. "No you're not dreaming. However, I have not ruled the possibility that we are in an alternate universe in which Mass Effect 2, that video game we used to like to play back on the Ark, is in fact reality; Clarke is Liara and Lexa is the Commander." He answers with a grin with which instantly drops my stress levels so that they are more manageable.

I stop attempting to listen to the bickering of the others and instead focus my energy entirely on watching Clarke. It's amazing really. What the human body is capable of and how little we actually use of our true potential. _If Clarke is anything to base this assumption off of._ All we know right now is that she is very hard to kill, that her blood is potentially lethal because of the nanites, and that those very nanites let her control those that have been infected with her variety. _I wonder._

I break through the gap between Abby and Nyko and head straight for Clarke. I grab her by the closest bicep and her restrained motion mimicked by Octavia doesn't go unnoticed. I flinch at the unnatural sight but do my best to quickly recover. "I'm doing what I can to wrap my head around what is going on right now Clarke but so far my mind just keeps thinking that this is all very fucked up." I state matter of fact. "I have a strong need to learn more about all of this, being the techno geek that I am, but I cannot do that with you controlling Octavia like this." I wave my free hand between Clarke and Octavia and Clarke nods in understanding.

"I didn't do this lightly Raven. You know Octavia. If I…" Clarke begins to explain, but all I hear is Octavia mimicking every inflection and intonation of her voice and I just can't stomach it. I use my free hand and clasp it over her mouth to stop her from saying anything further. "Seriously Clarke, I'm using all my energy right now just to stay calm. Can you please release Octavia so we can start to figure this all out?"

Polis – Clarke

I relax at Raven's request and suddenly realize how unnerving this all must seem to them. It surprises me. I should be freaking out right now too. I did just die not an hour ago and then miraculously come back to life. Instead I've been fighting the urge to run out of this room and end the life of every person that stood against us or remained neutral in the fight that Star obviously orchestrated. I don't even see them as people really. They are just things to be eliminated without measure. _What is wrong with me?_

Even now as Raven drops her hand and I watch as she retreats back to the small group on the other side of the room I know I should be feeling pain and guilt but instead I feel power. I like having people scared of me and the realization surprises me because this is not who I am. It's not part of my core being. But then again, I've had to change who I was since we crash landed on Earth months ago. The biggest change occurring in the battle against the mountain and ever since then it's been like I've been barely in control. _Ugh._

I turn to look at Octavia and sure enough, all I see is her back. _What exactly was I expecting?_ I absentmindedly rub my hand through my hair and take a deep breath, as I try to clear my head in order to focus on releasing Octavia. I start to trace the connection back to Octavia when I suddenly feel Lexa drawing near. I lose focus and end up glancing at the door before correcting myself and starting over again with another deep breath. I can feel Octavia's heart beating, her blood running through her veins, and the path every breath makes as air travels to her lungs. I can't help but be in awe of this as I'm sure no other human has ever experienced this before and suddenly I realize it. _I'm not human._

The somber thought makes me want to fold in on myself and subsequently I release some of my hold that I had on Octavia. She doesn't seem like she's in distress any longer, so I tell Lincoln to get ready and then I pull back the rest of the way; the need to separate myself from the others becoming too much.

Octavia stumbles and gasps a few times before Lincoln and Nyko are able to reorient her. I can feel her emotions and physical state but it is dulled as compared to before. Regardless, I know she will be fine and right now, I need some time. I want to separate myself from the rest, until I have a better understanding of what is going on. I can feel changes in my thought processes and body and know no one else will understand without judgment. _How could they?_ But privacy is not possible with Lexa a few paces from the door, so I resolve to stare out the rooms window at the skyline. Hoping that whatever comes next is something that's familiar but coming to terms with the fact that nothing will be the same again.

Polis – Lexa

"Of all the things you make me do. Pick my nose? Really Clarke?" Raven fusses as we climb the stairs of the temple overlooking the square where the demonstration is about to begin. "Hey, I only made you stick your finger in your nose. What else was I supposed to do?" Clarke rebuts and I can't help but silently shake my head at how ridiculous this all is. "I don't know Clarke, but that was very childish." Raven fusses further but I can tell she isn't being as stern as she would like to come off. "Funny though." Clarke finishes and giggles spread throughout the group.

"Here we are. The Clan Leaders are gathering on the stage. We won't have much time before we will need to make our entrance. We have to try it now." I state as I take in the apprehensive look that flits across Clarkes face before she resumes a stoic façade. It's not something I'm used to seeing on Clarke and I can't say I wish to see it become routine.

"I'm not sure this is something we should be fooling with. It's one thing for me to control one or two people at a time. But a whole group? I just barely have shackles on these nanites. What happens if I lose complete control? We aren't even positive that they have nanites like you did, do, whatever." Clarke starts but I stop her with a single finger on her lips.

"We've talked about this. They do and I know you have felt them. Each Clan Leader becomes such by drinking the blood of the leader before. It is how it has always been and it is understood that this is necessary so that a change in leadership, even a rapid one, is not disruptive because someone has to learn their way anew. How else do memories pass through the blood of the one before? Besides what happens if you lose control at a different time? One when you are a liability and not an asset? You told Octavia and I to not fight them and we are fine. Perhaps you should do as you preach?" I reason before dropping my finger.

"You know that expression?" Clarke says as a grin grows on her features. I nod and she shakes her head as she peeks out the window at the crowd below.

"Whatever you do, do not have them pick their noses. I'm pretty sure it isn't normal for Grounders to do in public either." Raven teases as she bumps shoulders with Clarke before retreating to a bench that's set off to the side.

"Ok, but if I start acting weird in any way inject me with that sedative. Alright mom?" Clarke states as she glances back to Abby who only nods. She turns back to the window and I move off to the side so that she can get a proper view of the square. She takes a deep breath and I take her hand in an offer of strength and security. She squeezes it briefly before I feel a wash of energy flow outwards. It's a strange feeling that leaves me feeling a little dizzy but I recover quickly and start searching for any sign that will prove that what Clarke is attempting will work.

Fractions of seconds pass when suddenly one by one all the Clan Leaders itch their nose. I giggle at the gesture and realize Clarke must have done this so that it was more obvious yet something easily overlooked by the crowd. She takes a deep breath and steps back from the window before locking eyes with me. _"I still don't like this."_ She silently communicates just to me and I nod my understanding. _Sometimes leaders must do what they do not like to protect their people._

Clarke and I push through the crowd as inconspicuously as possible, hood pulled up over our downcast heads so as to hide our identity as best we can.

The demonstration has been going on for several minutes and it is obvious that Star, Queen of the Azgeda, believes she is now ruler of Clan Gaia and next in line to be in charge of the Coalition. The very Coalition she is pretending to push for disbandment knowing that no tribe wishes to go back to the days of constant war. It's a sound play and I appreciate her strategic manipulation of the people and other Clan Leaders.

Clarke reaches the stage steps first and she waits for me to ascend first. I pause briefly, listening to Cane, Leader of the Cave Clan, state his points at keeping the coalition intact waiting for Star, or one of her supporters, to offer up the idea of Star being the new leader of the Coalition. It doesn't take long and just as Star begins to play the humble ruler I ascend the steps, followed by Clarke; dropping our Cloaks as soon as we both are standing on the stage.

The crowd notices us first and immediately gasps, shouts and murmurs overtake whatever Star was trying to say. She doesn't turn, doesn't try to identify the cause of the shift in the crowd, but one by one the other Clan Leaders turn and notice who is standing on the stage with them; each one standing as they realize the mistake they have made and what may come of their treason against the very alive and very whole Heda.

With the last Clan Leader standing, I move towards center stage when Star finally has the sense that something is happening on stage that she wasn't expecting. The look on her face when she turns our way is priceless as she realizes I'm not dead or even injured. "As you can see, I'm very much alive and well Star. So please, explain to me, if you will the purpose of this demonstration if not for reasons of treason?" I command.

I watch as Star's followers, fueled by the actions of their leader, pause briefly, trying to understand what has happened, before dropping their hands to their hilts as they move in on Clarke and me once more. They manage one step before Clarke abruptly stops them, leaving only their heads under their own control. They look to each other and the confusion and fear rolls off them in thick waves that are palpable. "If you value your life, you will bow in a show of submission. Only then may I consider sparing your pathetic lives." I command and only Luna and a handful of my other supporters bow immediately; the others glancing at each other, Clarke, and I but remaining upright. "I believe I told you to bow and still you refuse. So now you must beg or die by my sword this night." I command more harshly, my voice echoing around the now silent square.

Clarke's power washes across the stage causing all the Clan Leaders to suddenly drop to their knees with their foreheads pressed to the stage floor. It's the ultimate show of submission and one of which we agreed was necessary in order to make our point. It works, and quickly the crowd members follow the leaders example; leaving only Clarke and I standing in the square.

"People of Polis, you may rise. Your actions were not your own and I do not hold you accountable, unlike your leaders the Queen and I share the stage with. They however will remain on their knees." The people stand as commanded but stay stock still and silent as I continue. "It is true. Your Queen and I received grave injuries just hours ago." Gasps spread through the crowd and I wait for them to settle before continuing. "But as you can see, we are both alive and very much well. Not even a scar to show for the treason we suffered at the hands of our supposed allies."

A shift begins to take place amongst the crowd and I know our plan worked. "Your Queen has been attacked. The enemy unknown and unlike anything we have faced before. The evidence is visible in her eyes." Clarke only then looks out at the crowd and the statement is punched home. "Our enemy wished to make her one of their own but instead our Queen has fulfilled the prophecy as fortold by our ancestors." The crowd screams and the energy funneling up to the stage is palpable. "Change is coming. So prepare, for it has only just begun and there is a long road ahead."


	28. Connections

**The 100 Chpt 23+**

The 100 is owned by the CW and its creators, not me. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **Chapter 28**

Polis – Star

"The Harbinger is love and war, queen and commander, life and death." A voice says from outside a set of barred windows.

"They are one." Star confidently responds despite her confines.

"My queen, what is your command." The voice follows in hushed tones.

"She is ready. Enable the Right."

Polis – Lexa

The crowd dispersed and I quickly moved on to the issue of the Clan Leaders treason. That is until I realized that Clarke was in distress. The problem was not the amount of energy, or even the ability, to control so many people at once. No, the problem was her internal fight for restraint.

With the stage circled by my guards, Clarke released all the Clan Leaders who promptly huddled into small micro groups of allies. There were a few murmurs but mostly they all stood petrified of Clarke and me. This was not a group that was used to, or liked, to lose control and that is what we had just taken away from them at a very basic level. Their reactions were expected but it reinforced that this was not a tactic I'd use unless absolutely necessary in the future.

I had paused briefly to compose myself and that is when it happened. Clarke stepped forward and said "Burn" just as a blood curdling scream erupted from somewhere within the group of leaders. Apparently Clarke had retained her hold on Star and was doing God knows what and it was not something I wished to demonstrate to the leaders at this time. _Fuck this is bad._

I have no idea how I managed it, but somehow I got Clarke to release Star just as our guards bound the other woman and drug her off to the prison. Raven had foreseen this possible outcome and thankfully had Clarke's car waiting nearby. I addressed the remaining Leaders that we would meet tomorrow and quickly shuffled Clarke to the car.

We made a quick escape but in the quiet, semi-private atmosphere my mind became fixated on the fact that I had lost Clarke tonight. _I held her lifeless body in my arms and there was no question or doubt that I was going to live another moment without her._ It was the first time in my life, as a leader, that the people had not come first, not even been a factor, and the realization hit me hard. _Clarke is my everything._

Not sure how to handle these profound feelings, I hastily pull Clarke from the parked car and through the mansion directing our path to our suite. She doesn't say anything or fight against me and I am grateful for it; even more so that no one was dumb enough to stop us. Every fiber of my being needs to be with her to assure myself that she is alive and well. _Hell, that I am alive and well._ It takes every bit of my energy to stay focused on our path.

I pull her into our suite and turn on her, pushing her up against the back of the door, as I crash my lips onto hers. At first she responds in kind but soon she freezes as my hands begin to franticly pull at her clothes. "Lexa, stop. I don't think this is a good idea." She pleads as she tries to still my hands.

"Clarke, please." I beg before making short work of resuming my original plan. I manage to get our jackets off before she gets enough leverage to push me back and hold me in place. "This is serious Lexa. My emotions are making my control nearly impossible. We shouldn't do this. Not now."

It's too much in the moment. Words said that force memories of a time when our feelings where just starting to blossom on the eve of battle leaving me to feel that this is the start of another viscous circle. My emotions take over and begin to manifest into hurt and anger towards Clarke. I pull away, knowing my reaction isn't right, and rush through the doors to our bedroom in order to put distance between us.

I go over to the room's small armory and start removing my weapons as per my usual night routine but it becomes difficult as my mind once again fixates on the feeling of holding Clarkes corpse. I don't realize I'm doing it until I hear the clang of various weapons falling to the floor accompanied by an anguished scream I didn't realize I was capable of. "Lexa?" I hear Clarke whisper as arms circle around me. "It's alright Lexa. We'll figure this out. It's only for a little while." She soothes as I break down in her arms. She rubs circles on my back as she holds me but after a while she pulls back. "Lexa please, let's go to sleep. I'll take care of this in the morning." She says before gently pulling me over to our bed.

She starts to remove her clothes, dropping them unceremoniously onto the floor, and I can't help but stare. "I lost you tonight Clarke." I whisper as she removes her second boot. It's barely noticeable, but she jumps a little and pauses before standing upright to look at me more fully. She cocks a smile but I can see the pain in her eyes. "I'm afraid I'm a little harder to kill these days."

Anger and fear surge through me and I lash back. "STOP!" Clarke gets ready to rebut, stepping forward with outstretched hands, but I stop her. "Please Clarke; I don't care about the risks. I need you… Please."

She wraps her arms around me and moves to catch my eyes with her own before nodding. It's all I need before I grab her and place her on the bed below me. I make short work of her clothes and soon we are a bundle of intertwined limbs in the center of the bed. "I love you Clarke."

"I love you too Lexa." Clarke returns with a peck. "But I'm stopping this if I can't control myself."

I can't help the smile that grows. "I was kind of hoping that you would lose control." Clarke grins and shakes her head at me before I lean in and lose myself.

* * *

Polis – Clarke

[I'm standing and watching Lexa as she works her way around the crowd; my hand on the hilt of my sword. _Sword? When did I get a sword?_ She's masterful in her manipulations and I cannot help but be in awe of this woman. _She's not even that much older than me but she holds the wisdom of someone that has lived a very full and long life. It's incredible._

"Are you sure this is wise Heda? This merger did not follow our sacred traditions and could lead to repercussion you are not prepared to pay." Luna questions as Brook, of the River Clan, and Ridge, of the Plains Clan, stand by in unity.

"Who better to merge with the Heda than the one who felled the Mountain? No one else is my equal. No one else is worthy." Lexa returns as her posture grows rigid.

"Is she another for your collection? Is that what this is? She is no warrior and her people constantly disrespect our ways. She is not one of us Heda." Ridge adds.

"She is far from that I can assure you. Clarke is not a possession." Lexa rebuts with clipped words.

"Then what is this? Everyone knows your true love was Costia. I can't help but feel you are playing with fire here Heda, literally. What happens if something happens to you? No one will follow her. It will be the Clan Wars all over again." Brook adds and the other two nod their agreement.

"No one can replace Costia that is true. The merger with the Sky was necessary for the safety of our combined people. They may not be warriors like us but they can cause more destruction with the press of a button than we could accomplish in months of war. Do not underestimate the Sky People, especially Clarke." Lexa finishes before she signals for the festivities to begin.

I feel a squeeze on my shoulder and look towards the offender; it's Lincoln. "Hey, Octavia…"]

"WHAT!" I scream as I realize I'm not in my own body.

Polis – Lexa

I am pulled from my deep sleep by Clarke screaming and thrashing in bed. "Clarke!? It's ok. You're safe. It's only a bad dream." I sooth as I pull her into the safety of my arms. She melts into me but it takes some time for her breathing to normalize. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know." She says roughly after a pregnant pause.

"What don't you know Clarke?"

"I don't know if it was a dream."

"What do you mean?" I ask as I pull back.

"I think I was seeing one of Octavia's memories of the dinner last night." My eyes grow as I try to digest what she is sharing. "Really? How so?"

"I'm not sure but it was early on when you were talking to Luna, Brook, and Ridge. Before Octavia left to go help Raven and the gang get ready for their trip." I stiffen as I remember that conversation and I know my response can't help to make Clarke feel reassured. _We had talked about using her technological strength and capabilities as the reason for why we did not follow tradition._

"Do you have a question Clarke?" I ask a little defensively. _It was her idea._

"Not so much a question but a statement… I don't intend to replace Costia in your heart, Lexa. You know that right?" I soften and reach to cup her cheek in reassurance. "I don't think anyone can replace a first love. But Clarke, what we share is unique and powerful. It cannot be compared."

Polis – Clarke

I have more questions and still have this embedded feeling that she has manipulated me like she has the other Clan Leaders but we are interrupted by banging on the bedroom door. "Clarke! I need to speak with you." Octavia demands from the other side of the door as she continues her banging. I look to Lexa and its obvious she plans on disciplining Octavia for her insolence but I'm more concerned that my link to Octavia last night did something more than I had intended.

"Octavia, are you alright?" I ask when I open the door. Lincoln is trying to reason with her but its obvious Octavia is too worked up to register anything he is saying.

"Just what the hell were you doing last night Clarke?" Octavia spouts before Lincoln can censor her. Lexa lunges towards her from behind me but I block her with my outstretched arm.

"What do you mean Octavia?" I try to ask with a level tone.

"After you got back. I heard you come in, this place isn't sound proof you know, but we were all giving you your space. All I know is one minute I'm with Lincoln and the next I'm losing control and feeling all sorts of 'things' that were not happening in the room I was in. What the fuck Clarke!" I can't help it; my face reddens, as memories of last night come flooding back in. "Damnit Clarke, stop it." Octavia says again, frustration evident despite her being flushed.

I turn to look to Lexa and she too is flushed but regardless she pulls on her stoic mask and leaves me exposed. "I'm not ashamed." _Seriously, that's all you got?_

I clear my throat and try to make sense of what's happening. "Hold up. Are you saying that you could feel touches and… stuff that was not Lincoln?" Octavia nods and that causes me to turn to Lexa to see if she too felt the same; she nodded.

"Well shit." I manage as my heart rate picks up and I run a shaky hand through my hair. Suddenly I need some air so I push through the gap between Lincoln and Octavia to head for the balcony that's set off the sitting room.

The three follow me and I take a minute to collect myself before I turn my attention back to them. "To be fully transparent, I think I saw one of your memories from dinner last night; while I slept."

"What? Clarke, this is really invasive. You have to control it better than this." Octavia says in frustration.

"Damnit, I know." I turn back out and look over the skyline. "I just… Ugh."

"It's my fault Clarke, we pushed too far yesterday." Lexa tries to sooth and it helps smooth the edges a little. Still, I could have stopped them if I had wanted to. _It was my choice to keep pushing, they just had the idea._

"Hey, what's going on out here?" I hear Raven pipe in from behind the small group.

"Clarke has a new ability. She can share amorous activities with others. You don't even have to be in the room." Octavia answers with a tone that combines frustration and joking.

"What?" Raven follows as one by one the last of us exit the balcony. "Maybe I don't need to know. But I do think we should talk about what happened with Star yesterday."

"Fuck."

"Clarke, language. I did not raise you to talk like this." Abby says as she and Wick walk into the room.

I feel like I'm being ganged up on a little even though I understand why they are asking.

"Clarke? We should talk about what happened. It might help you learn control." Lexa offers.

"I guess I was angrier than I realized."

"What do you mean Clarke?" Abby asks.

"Did she not have me killed yesterday? Did she not run Lexa thru with her own sword?" I ask as in a short, annoyed tone as I look over each of the rooms inhabitants. "You tell me. Why wouldn't I be furious?"

"We aren't asking you your reasons Clarke. I don't think anyone would fault you. But what did you do to her?" Abby adds.

"It was poetic really. I'm known for fire, so that's what I did. I used her central nervous system to make her feel as though she was burning alive."

"You what!?" Octavia and Raven holler in unison.

I snap my head in their direction and find them sitting with bulging eyes and quickened breaths. "If I wanted to kill her I would have just stopped her heart… Well to be honest, I was getting ready to do that but Lexa stopped me." I turn my attention back to Lexa and even she is showing signs of fear through her mask.

"Did you consider that perhaps showing that much power would cause more harm than good at this stage of your relationship with the Clan Leaders and new position? Especially with what we are trying to accomplish this week Clark. These people fear technology and that which is different. You couldn't have painted a bigger target on yourself; on our baby."

Discussion fell silent as fear overtook my co-inhabitants. It should have unsettled me. Made me feel like an outsider and caused me to doubt myself but it didn't. In fact, it made me feel validated and perhaps this further fueled the room's atmosphere through breakfast.

"Clarke, we should talk about what's next. Clearly, the former sky people are vulnerable to attack and genocide; much like those of the mountain before us." Abby pauses, it's evident that she expects me to react to memories of the genocide I committed but I don't. "To complicate matters more, should you be compromised during assimilation we could sustain large losses."

"Sedate them."

Abby nods at my offer and I can see she is still not satisfied with my answer. "Clarke, our people are at great risk."

"Where are you going with this?" Lexa asks in a defensive manner.

"I think you should convert Wick, Raven and I so that we can help should the inevitable happen and you're not around. We'll need a sample of the nanites so that we can make enough for the rest of our people anyway. What better way to transport them and not give away what we are doing."

"I don't know about this. Clearly I don't have control and the more people that have these things the more that A.L.I.E. could potentially control. It seems just as risky."

"Don't you think that risk is less than the total loss of our people?" Abby counters.

Lexa jolts out of her seat and towers over Abby. "And you want me to stand by while the former Sky people have the ability to kill on impulse. Do you think me that simple?"

Abby looks up at Lexa, locking eyes with the woman she held responsible for all the problems she and her people have had to endure. "No worries Commander, only Clarke has the ability to do that."


	29. Revelations Unwanted

The 100 is owned by the CW and its creators, not me. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **Chapter 29**

Polis – Lexa

Abby looks at me with a defiance she has shown me several times before. A behavior none have had the chance to do more than once and it makes my blood boil and temper rise. My hand automatically slides down over the hilt of my dagger and I lean into her space. "Just what does that mean exactly? Only Clarke has the ability to kill on impulse." My tone is clipped, impatient. A smart person would know they have stepped in the proverbial quicksand and stop moving but Abby isn't smart. _Doctors…._

She leans towards me, eyes narrowing before abruptly pulling back and rubbing her hand over her face as she turns to look in the opposite direction of Clarke. "Clarke… Has Clarke ever told you how she came to be incarcerated, solitary confinement even?"

"Something about the Ark dying and your rulers needing to keep it quiet. How does that have anything to do with what is happening now."

"Everything…" Abby turns back to face me but, only briefly, before continuing on to capture Clarke's attention. My heart begins to race as I start to form horrific paths this story could take. I stand up and the grip on my dagger tightens as I lock my gaze onto Clarke's profile.

"My mother's generation knew our time was quickly running out on the Ark. They were able to put a band aid on the problem but it was temporary." Clarke suddenly drops her previously suspended fork while rising from her seat too quick, causing her drink and another to spill. Abby pauses but continues; her speech picking up in pace. "It was decided by them, that we had to keep this information within a tight circle of people so to avoid panic."

It is subtle but Clarke's hands begin to shake and suddenly my racing mind shifts from the possible outcomes of this story to the threat in the room. "The burden was passed to direct descendants who made up the council; the election and our career paths determined before birth."

Clarke slams her fist on the table and everyone else, caught unaware, jumps. "You already knew and floated your husband anyway? Why didn't you just tell him? What kind of sick, self-absorbed person does that? He could have helped." She turns. I feel it in my soul that she's trying to leave, run away before she loses control like last night, but I reach for her. "Clarke…" I plead but it's what Abby says next that truly stops her.

"It took us several attempts but finally I was successful. Clarke you're abilities are unique. We couldn't experiment on everyone in your generation and keep it controlled so we could observe the outcomes. So we did it on our own children."

Miscellaneous gasps and sounds of cutlery and glassware falling, pausing are the only sounds in an otherwise silent room. Clarke turns slowly, eyes wide. "Several attempts?"

Abby audibly swallows before continuing. "We were not successful in the first attempts. There were problems with long term viability and various birth defects. We had to perfect our manipulation and find the right combination of genetics to allow…"

"For what…" Clarke whispers before shouting, "allow for what? Just say it."

My eyes never leave Clarke but I involuntarily flinch at the thought of what else Clarke may be capable of. Abby starts to talk but she stutters. It's a detrimental move and before I can stop her Clarke is on her mother; a hand on Abby's chest holding her in the chair while the other is wrapped around Abby's throat. "Never mind, I'll just take it."

It feels like it's over before it began, she is that quick. Clarke pulls away and Abby gasps for air before I get close enough to try and stop Clarke from doing something I know she'd regret later. She pulls back completely and turns to look at me. "Well at least now I know why I was segregated from the rest of the population for most of my life. Princess my ass."

She grabs a napkin from the table and wipes her hands as though she is getting rid of something unwanted after touching Abby. "People would have asked too many questions if they saw the council members having multiple children. Children that died shortly after birth or were floated when they were found to have defects."

My heart breaks and I reach for Clarke on impulse but she pulls away, raising her arms just out of my reach. "I wasn't conceived; I was designed. She made me so that I could assimilate with an artificial intelligence in the hopes that either I could determine the resolution or have capabilities to survive in high radiation of the earth's atmosphere to which they could test and share with the others."

Clarke turns to take in the rest of the group. "Those of us that were incarcerated were the guinea pigs. My father finding out about the Ark and the deadline of them floating him was a test. A test that I failed when I didn't develop a solution to the Ark deficiency in order to save him. It was then that they went to Plan B.

When they fitted everyone with the wrist bands before we were sent down, they were simultaneously injected with a compound that they had been working on as a backup should their science project not have worked. That year lag time was what they needed to get their implementation planned and in motion so as to not be overt with what they were doing. Once we were planet side and data was filtering in regularly they made the necessary changes and distributed the compound to the rest of the population within the end of the first week."

"Clarke, what are you saying?" I ask as she turns to look at me; her eyes now empty and cold.

Clarke unceremoniously throws the napkin on the table. "Nuclear plants, off grid, are at risk of melt down. No one ground side was capable of disarming them. A.L.I.E., in a last ditch effort to get what she wants, stopped playing games and flat out told the Council and Mountain Men what to do so she could save herself." Clarke turns from everyone and moves towards the balcony once more; her gaze turned towards the open doors but her voice far away. "They made a deal with the very computer that is the reason why civilization was decimated almost a hundred years ago. They make A.L.I.E. a human host and she gives them the tools to save their people."

 _Clarke was to be sacrificed to this A.L.I.E. all along._ The realization is too much and my heart feels as though I've lost her once again. I move to get to Clarke but collapse to one knee.

Polis – Raven

In an uncommon display of vulnerability Lexa falls to the ground and that is when the room erupts. Lincoln rushes to Lexa. Octavia stands from her seat so fast, the chair falls backwards, as she immediately starts her verbal assault on Abby. Wick, takes my hand and starts talking to me, but his, like everyone else's words, are muted. _Clarke was designed for A.L.I.E. Her mother purposefully did this._ _Killed her husband._ _Killed countless child experiments in the hopes for what?_ _The survival of mankind?_

"Fuck mankind." The room falls silent and I feel eyes on me but when I look up my attention solely focused on Clarke. "You and your mom, the damn Council, you all always go on about doing whatever it takes to save mankind. Who gave you all that responsibility? Just who do you think you are taking choices away from the rest of us? Who decided you were the best equipped to resolve any of this?"

Clarke, unwavering, doesn't turn so I take in the rest of the rooms occupants. "Each of us should be given the opportunity to contribute or do whatever else we wish in whatever time we have left. I for one know that without my intervention we would have been dead several times over yet I was never consulted for this large scale mission. I reject this plan."

"Raven, you don't…" Abby begins but Octavia stops her with a quick backhand. "Raven is right. Without her we would not be here today; any of us. I trust her." Octavia looks to me when she's done and the smirk that I've come to know as the serious but mischievous Octavia adorns her face. She turns her gaze towards Clarke and in that two second break I catch one Abby Griffen taken down a peg or two from that self-made pedestal. It's satisfying and not since I didn't get to be the one to slap Abby. "Clarke, there's no way we will let A.L.I.E. have you."

Just as I look back to Clarke to see if she reacts at all to Octavia's words, I catch her turning back to the room but something is wrong. She pulls her hands in front of her, folded, in a posture not her own as the expression she gives is patronizing yet superior. "So human; hope. But you do not understand. You have already lost." And just like that Clarke goes limp but before she falls far Lexa has her cradled in her arms and is moving from the room with Lincoln and Octavia guarding them.


End file.
